Mardi gras
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Mab is the queen of Tir Na Nog. Everyone knows her as cold and cruel. Emotionless. But Mab also knows how to have fun. Ash told Meghan she goes to Mardi Gras in New Orleans every year. But what exactly happens when she goes? What does she do? Rated M for later chapters.
1. An unexpected visitor

**Hi everyone! This is my second story about Mab, the cold queen of Tir Na Nog, and inspired by a scene from the iron king, when Ash said Mab went to Mardi Gras every year. I immediately thought it would be a very interested story haha:) All right. I don't own the Iron Fey Series, Julie Kagawa does. And last time I looked in the mirror, I wasn't her. Enjoy!**

Mab was sitting on her throne, listening to one of her subjects. He was complaining about those ' hideous iron fey'. He claimed they had broken the rules by invading his house. " It's getting out of control, your majesty! Those so called iron fey _have_ to be stopped"! the fey exclaimed, his eyes full of hate and anger. Mab merely raised her eyebrows a bit, not at all impressed by his outburst. " I will decide our response to their actions, not you. And you are aware of the fact there are very strcit rules about these sort of things? I can't just kill iron fey. The rulers of winter and summer promised the iron queen, Meghan Chase, to leave the iron fey alone. The iron fey will have to break these rules before I am allowed to do anything".

The man growled. " I know that, your majesty. But why would we? Those iron fey are _intruders_. I don't want them here"! he said. Mab saw a flicker of red, anger. She smiled, a cold and maybe even evil smile. " Oh, really? And who are you to decide that? I'm the queen, it's to me to make that kind of decisions. You aren't suggesting you could do better, are you"? she said in a soft , very ominous voice. To her satisfaction, she saw the man immediately froze. His eyes displayed his fear. She also saw a flicker of black and blue, fear and worry. She smiled wolfish. " Well, are you going to answer me, your queen"? she asked him.

The man swallowed, his gaze drifting to the door. He was probably trying to find an escape. But there wasn't one. Mab would have frozen, or something worse, him before he reached a door. He looked at her, trying to hide his emotions. But he couldn't fool Mab. She saw he was worried, scared and nervous. _Weak_ she thought. _This man doesn't deserve to be called a winter fey, he isn't worth it_. She had already made up her mind; she would use him as an example. A reminder of what happened if you showed weakness at her court. But for now, she would let him talk. Let him try to save himself.

She sat back in her throne, absolutely comfortable. " Well, answer me. I don't like being ignored like that". The man widened his eyes and almost stummbled over his words in his eagerness to answer her. " Of c-course not, your majesty. I didn't mean to insult or ignore you. I just meant I believe you have to do something" he said, stuttering. He was really scared, Mab could see that. And she enjoyed it. She loved having so much power. And not having to share it with anyone.

She narrowed her eyes at him, making him even more nervous. He clearly understood he had said something wrong. Again. " Are you trying to give me, your queen, orders"? she said, in that soft, ominous voice. The man paled and even took a step back. It was clear to Mab he wasn't really well at hiding his feelings. _That obtuse man._ Mab thought._ He is a prey, nothing more. Weak, letting his emotions rule him_. The man swallowed again, unable to hide his unease and fear. " Of c-course not, your majesty" he stuttered. Mab smiled again, but it wasn't a friendly smile. And the look in her eyes was the look of a predator , ready to eat his prey.

She tapped her fingers on the arms of her chair and didn't say anything for a while, to increase the man's uneaseness and fear. Finally, when the man started glancing at the door again and looked ready to run away screaming, she spoke. " Are you saying I was _wrong? _That you know it better"? she asked. The man shook his head, clearly too afraid to talk. He probably knew everything he would say, would be wrong anyway. "Then you _were_ giving me orders. Do you know what the punishment for that is"? she asked, enjoing the fear in his eyes. " I wasn't-" the man tried, but to no avail.

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mab had already waved her hand and froze him. His mouth was open, his eyes full of fear. There was nothing left of the anger Mab had seen when he entered the room. She smiled, enjoying her work. She called one of the guards who stood by the door. He immediately came forward and bowed before her. " Your majesty. What do you need me to do"? he asked, not getting up. " I need you to bring this .. man to the dungeons. I will figure out what to with him later. I don't think I will keep him frozen for long, that won't teach him". The guard nodded. " Yes, your majesty". " Good. You have permission to get up now" she said.

The guard obeyed and walked towards the ice sculpture. Without a word, he started to transport it. After the guard had disappeared with the sculpture and she had dismissed the other guard, Mab walked towards her room. After a long, boring day, she finally had fulfilled al her duties. Now, she had some free time.

Mab enjoyed her job, especially the terrifying and torturing of people, but she also needed break sometimes. Not that she would ever say that out loud. She never shared thoughts with anyone. And she didn't even admit to having feelings. The only time when she showed feelings, it was hate. Or anger. And creatures who _dared_ suggesting she had feelings and was even capable of love, got severly punished.

Mab loved having so much power and every threat to her power, was immediately eleminated. She had ruled for many years now and everyone knew not to cross her. All her subjects saw her as cold and cruel. Which she was. But she , even when she would never admit it, still had a small capability to love. She had loved her sons, not that she had ever told or shown them. And she , in a way, loved her winter fey. But she knew, emotions were for the weak. Emotions made your vulnerable, so she expected her fey not to have them. She wanted them to be strong, stronger than everybody else. And she needed to be strong herself, so she was even worse than all other winter fey. She was cold, mean, cruel, almost evil. And she enjoyed it.

But torturing wasn't the only was she enjoyed herself. She did other things. Like now. She was planning to go to New Orleans, like every year. She actually enjoyed the party, Mardi Gras. There were always a lot of mortals, but also fey. And Mab enjoyed the swirl of emotions, but some activities too.

She went to Mardi Gras as long as she could remember. Mab smiled when she remembered the first time she went there. She had been really young, only a teenager. And it hadn't even been her idea. No, it had been Tiana's. On the day they met, Tiana immediately decided they should go to New Orleans. To enjoy themselves. Tiana had , literally, fell through Mab ceiling when Mab was reading a book. She had told Mab, she was princess Tiana from Elorado, another planet. Mab hadn't believed her, of course. But later, when Tiana had shown her her planet, Mab had to believe her. Her father, Arsenio, had been the king of that planet. Tiana had lived in an immense palace her entire life, but had come to NeverNever because she was curious for other places. And, although Mab had tried to scare her off at first, they had become best friends. _Secret_ best friends, since Mab wasn't allowed to have any.

They were like day and night; Mab was calm, Tianna active, almost hyper. Mab liked cold, Tiana warmth. Mab thought emotions were useless, Tiana thought they were necesarry. Maybe because they were and thought so different, they could get along well. Mab smiled when she remembered that day so long ago.

{ Flashback}

Mab was sitting in one of her chairs, reading a book. She actually enjoyed reading, but spent more time learning all tricks of the court than reading. Right now, she was reading a book called; the entire history of NeverNever. Mab enjoyeed knowing more of her home. And the mortals couldn't even write yet, so she only read books from fey. There were actually fey who wrote books.

Just when she got to the point where was explained what would happen if you were stupid enough to walk into a cave full of young dragons, she heard a very loud sound. When she looked up, she saw something falling through her ceiling. Mab watched, her eyes wide from suprise, when a girl fell through her ceiling and landed on her back, a few metres from Mab. " Au! Well, that was a very bad landing" the girl said, rubbing her back while she got up. She stretched and looked around.

Mab was still holding her book and looked from the girl to the hole in her ceiling. She really didn't know what to think. It wasn't every day a teenager fell through your ceiling. The girl finally noticed her and walked towards her. " Hai! Is this your room? I'm Tiana" she said while she offered Mab her hand. Mab put away her book and raised her eyebrows.

She was really suprised, but didn't show anything. Just like she had learned from her time at court. Before she said anything, Mab looked at the girl. She seemed to be the same age as Mab. She was really beautiful , with long, blond hair and big, green eyes. She was tall, taller than Mab, and looked slender but lithe. She aso wore some sort of armour, a sword and , weird enough, a crown. Mab could feel power radiating from her. The girl was obviously not a normal teenager.

Tiana lowered her hand and frowned. " Anything wrong? You are staring at me". Mab give her an annoyed look. " Well, you _did_ fall through my ceiling suddenly and startled me". She tried to sound cool and angry, but Tiana started laughing. She smiled at Mab. " I did. My apologies. Am I in trouble for destroying your ceiling"?. Mab shrugged. " Maybe. But first, I would like to know who you are and why you are here". Tiana smiled again.

_This girl smiles a lot. _Mab thought. She didn't really know what to think about that. Being a winter fey, Mab wasn't really used to smiling. If someone smiled, that someone had just found a way to hurt or use you. So Mab didn't really like smiling anymore. But she saw Tiana didn't have such intentions; her smile was genuine and lit up her entire face. So she decided she would just to what this strange girl had to say.

Mab offered her a seat and motioned for her to start talking. " All right. I'm Tiana, like I already said. I'm from Elorado, a planet close to yours. My father-". " Wait. What? you are from another planet"? Mab interrupted her, a look of disbelief in her eyes. Tiana nodded. " Yes. My father is the king. His name is Arsenio, you have seen him before". Mab nodded; that was true. She knew who Arsenio was. He visited Tir Na Nog sometimes. He was a tall man, handsome and impressive. Mab had heard the rumours about his powers. They said he was one of the most powerful men ever. She had seen him use magic before. She hadn't known he was from another plane, though. She wasn't even sure if she believed that. But she knew he had a daughter. Mab looked at Tiana again. She hadn't noticed it before, but the girl looked like Arsenio. Mab was convinced she was his daughter.

Mab sighed. " All right. Let's assume, you're telling the truth and you are from another planet. Why are you here? Your father never visites us in this time of the year. And I have never seen you before". Tiana shrugged. " My father wants me to know our planet first before exploring others. But I like this planet and decided I should come". Mab couldn't help herself; she chuckled. " What is there to like? It's really boring". Tiana shook her head. " The mortals aren't". Mab raised her eyebrows. " Why do you think that? They are just hunting and dressed in animal fur. Nothing interesting about them". Tiana smiled. " Not in this period, no. But in the future, they will be". Mab frowned.

She had learned never to show confusion, but she was intrigued. " What do you mean"? she asked Tiana. Tiana smiled. " In the future, they will be interesting. They will write books, discover new places, learn to ride horses, fight wars. There will be romace, anger, hate, jealousy and much more". Mab frowned. " How do you know this"?. Tiana shrugged. " In one of my classes I learn to look into the future, so I discovered it".

Mab rolled her eyes. " I don't believe you. You aren't like me, so I suppose you can lie. Or if you can't, you are crazy or something. I'm not-". She was interrupted by Tiana who had got up and pulled her up too. She smiled at her. " I will show you I'm neither crazy or a liar".

Before Mab could protest, she felt Tiana gathering magic and everything went black. Mab opened her eyes and looked around. Her mouth fell open a little when she saw she was in the mortal realm, but a part she had never seen before. There was loud music. People were dancing. They all wore really weird clothes. Mab looked around, not believing her eyes. " What? What is this"? she said at loud. " Welcome to New Orleans" a voice said.

**All right. The first chapter. I have never been to mardi gras, I will try to look some things up, but your ideas could help:) Hope you liked it. Review:)**


	2. A new friend?

**Hi! First quest; Thank you! Glad you like it:) I feared the idea of someone from another planet would just be weird or something, but it has been bugging me for months now. People all over the planet have theories about so-called aliens. If they exist, which could be possible since the universe is really, really, REALLY big, I wonder what they look like... Mmm. Tiana, who is apparently an alien, looks like an human. Only when she is NeverNever, she has those weird, pointy ears which are so typical there. One more thing; review please! I love reviews and they make me want to update. They are my inspiration, my muse. I'm like Scrooge Mcduck. Only instead of being totally obsessed with money, I'm obsessed with reviews haha:). After this very long, and idiotic, story about nothing ( you don't have to read it, feel free to skip it); I do not own the Iron Fey Series. I only own Tiana since she comes from my imagination. Enjoy!**

Mab turned, startled. She sighed when she saw it was a smiling Tiana. _Serious? She is still smiling? _Mab thought. _What is wrong with that girl? Why does she keep smiling, it's starting to annoy me. I bet she wouldn't last a week in the winter court. They would destroy her. _

With those thoughts, Mab looked at the girl. She suddenly realized something; the girl was wearing different clothes. She wore a knee-length, blue dress. The dress was truly amazing; it seemed to move and was different tones of blue. It was knee-length, but from Tiana's hips till her knee, the fabric was transparent. The upper part of her dress, was very tight and shimmered. The truly amazing dress wasn't the only thing Tiana was wearing. She also wore high heels, the same color as her dress, earrings and a mask. Her earrings were silver owls.

_That's odd._ Mab thought. _Why would she wear earrings like that? Why owls? Why not wolves are somethings, if you have to pick an animal. Diamonds would have been better. _Mab rarely wore earrings, they were another way to hurt you. If someone pulled on them... And she didn't get why you would wear them anyway; what use did they have? But Mab had to admit, they looked good with Tiana's outfit. Not that she would start wearing earrings, but she actually liked these. Tiana had excellent taste.

Mab looked at the rest of Tiana's outfit. Except from the dress and earrings, she also wore high heels. _Very_ high heels. She was already tall without them , taller than Mab, but now she almost towered over Mab. Not that the difference in height _was_ that much. No, Tiana's heels were just really high. They were silvery and open. They looked really beautiful, Mab couldn't help admiring them, but didn't look exactly... comfortable. Mab would be suprised if Tiana could walk an entire day on these things.

It seemed torture to Mab, who knew how much that kind of heels hurt. She sometimes wore that kind of heels. She really liked heels, she didn't even know why. But she knew they could kill your feet after a day. High heels just weren't meant for walking. She wouldn't like to walk all day on them, even when Mab could handle a lot of pain being the winter fey she was.

After staring a long time at the high heels, the perfect shoes ( except from being uncomfortable) in Mab's opinion, she focused on the mask Tiana was wearing. Yes, Tiana was, for some strange reason Mab didn't understand, wearing a mask. It was really pretty. It didn't look really expensive , but looked like a real piece of art. Even though Mab was definitely not an expert, she could see it was handmade. And extremely pretty. It was a small mask, silver and gold.

It looked like a cat's head, with in the corner an emblem. An owl. _Again. What does she has with owls? _Mab thought, curious. She decided to ask Tiana later.

She looked at Tiana's face. She had something on her face. It looked like glitters or paintings or something. She had two , very little, stars in the corner of her eyes. And her eyelids were silver. And shimmering. Tiana looked like they were going to some special occasion. Like Elysium.

Mab frowned. Why would she be dressed like that? Where were they? She decided to ask Tiana, who had seen Mab inspect her outfit. Tiana smiled. " And? Do you like it"? she asked, turning around. Mab shrugged, her face cold and emotionless even when she found the whole situation very amusion.

Mab had learned never to show emotion, as emotions are something for the weak. And she kept to the rule. She had learned at a very early age, if you showed emotion, you would be hurt. No one could be trusted, so she trusted no one. She didn't laugh or cry or show any emotion, so no one could use it against her. But with these strange girl, Mab felt the urge to laugh. To forget all those rules. Just have some.. fun. Only her uncertainty held her back. Mab had grown up in an atmosphere of distrust and hate. Therefore, she didn't trust anyone. She couldn't imagine people just being nice to her. Tiana might seem different, but that didn't mean she was honest. Not just playing a game.

Tiana smiled at her again, playfully pushing her. " Ah, come on! I know you like it! Just say it's one of the best outfits ever". Mab raised her eyebrows, showing nothing on the outside but laughing on the inside. " Oh really? And where do you base that information on? On your own ideas? You would need an expert's opinion. And I'm not saying it is, you can forget that". Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh, please. Drop the act already. Stop trying to be an icecold bitch and have some fun. I don't know where you come from, but-" " I come from Tir Na Nog and you know that" Mab interrupted her. Tiana sighed. " I know that, just let me finish". She smiled misschiviously. " And actually, you don't come from Tir Na Nog". Mab raised her eyebrows. " Yes, I do. It is what I call home".

Tiana widened her eyes, faking innocence. The spark in her eyes told Mab a different story. The girl was up to something. She folded her arms, waiting for Tiana's next words. She didn't have to wait long. " You are erroneous. You don't come from-" she tried, only to be interrupted by Mab. Mab raised her hands, still that same, blank look on her face. Except her eyes betrayed her for they were sparkling. Mab tried to hide it , but she wasn't as callous as she tried to look. She actually had some empathy left and even a good sense of humor, hidden underneath what she showed people. " Erroneous? Are you serious? Who uses that word"? Mab said, trying to annoy Tiana. Which she did.

Tiana stopped smiling and folded her arms, taking an defensive posture. " Well, obviously, I do. It's just my way to utter you are wrong and-". Mab really couldn't help it; she laughed. Tiana looked a liitle bit mad at first, because she was being laughed at, but soon started to laugh too. When they stopped laughing, which took some time, Tiana looked at Mab with a puzzled look on her face. " Why exactly were we laughing? Because, honestly, I have no idea whatsoever". Mab chuckled. " _I_ was laughing because you talk funny, using difficult words and everything and sometimes still acting like a child. Why you were laughing? Maybe you saw the humor of it". Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please. I do not consent with that ridiculous comment and-".

Mab rolled her eyes. " Fine. Because I do not consent with annoying teenage girls who try to kidnap me" she responded, her face blank again. Tiana grunted and threw her hands in the air. " I wasn't trying to kidnap you. I was trying to show you the meaning of fun, since you obviously never have had fun-". " I have had fun before. Lot of it. I have it all the time" she responded.

Tiana sent her a look that clearly said; no way. Mab ignored her and continued talking. " So I don't need you to teach me anything. I can do it myself. If you will be so kind to bring me back and go do whatever you want to. As long as it doesn't involve me, I will be happy" Mab said, sending Tiana her most threating look. Tiana didn't look intimidated. Only amused and maybe annoyed.

She straightened before responding. She hold up her fingers. " Ok, Firstly; you clearly don't know how to have fun. Where you are from, you only learn how to be , or act, emotionless. Secondly; if you can do it all yourself, why are you asking me to bring you back"? Mab just raised her eyebrow, sending Tiana a disapproving look this time. Which still didn't do anything except making Tiana smile.

Mab held up her fingers and tried to , even if it was immature, imitate Tiana's voice. Somehow, this girl encouraged Mab do be a little childish. " Firstly; You don't know me, therefore you can't know if I know have to have fun. Which I do. Secondly, you don't know anything about my life, or where I am from, so you can't say anything about what I learn. Which is a lot , by the way. And last, but not least, didn't you say I wasn't from Tir Na Nog, to which you were obviously referring"? Mab allowed herself to smiled, expecting Tiana to give up. But Tiana actually looked happy Mab had responded and tried to win this game they were playing. Whatever that game was.

Tiana smiled and held up her fingers again before, in a perfect imitation of Mab's voice, she started talking. " Ok, firstly, really bad imitation of my voice. Shame on you! Secondly, I can see from your behaviour and suprised, no stunned, expression you don't know what fun is. Third, I know quite a lot about Tir Na Nog actually, since I have spent quite some time there with my father. Oh and last, I wasn't referring to Tir Na Nog, that's true. I was referring to where you _originally_ came from. Which is your mother's womb. Just like I came from my mother's womb and all babies come from" she ended, smiling.

Mab blinked, very slowly. She was suprised, not that she showed it, and amused. Suprised, because she hadn't seen the comment about where she came from coming. Amused, because well.. just because Tiana was very funny. The way she could be mature and immature at the same time. And just her behaviour and wild gestures when she talked.

Mab kept her face blank, even when she already revailed she had humor when she had been laughing. Mab sighed, acting disappointed. She shook her head and sent Tiana a, so it seemed, disappointed look. " Really? That is your defense? Disappointing. Disappointing. All right. Firstly, I do know how to have fun. I have hobbies and know how to enjoy myself. Not that it is any of your business, but just so you know. Oh and an _horrible_ imitation of my voice. A drunk man who has been raised by wolves can do better. Secondly, you might have spent time in Tir Na Nog, but that doesn't mean you know it. And you haven't spent time in my companion, so you don't know what I learn every day. Third, I am suprised. Maybe even shocked by such stupidity. You think all babies come from _your_ mother's womb? I highly doubt that" Mab said, the misschivious glint in her eyes the only indication of any humor.

Tiana sighed. " Actually, I am suprised by _your_ stupidity. How can anyone believe there are people stupid enough to think something like that? I meant something else, like any _smart_ person would understand" Tiana said, sending Mab another disappointed look.

Mab smiled; she started to like Tiana. She was funny, bold, ruthless and just fun to spent time with. And Mab knew, Tiana could teach her a lot. Normally, Mab would already have frozen the person for insulting her or talking back, but she didn't want to. She enjoyed trying to outsmart Tiana and just talk to her.

If Mab was completely honest, she was lonely. She didn't have any real friends, since winter fey were absolutely not trustworthy. Or even kind, as a matter of fact. Mab could use a friend, a real one. She had a feeling she could trust Tiana. She wasn't a winter fey and seemed.. nice.

Mab had made up her mind. She would try to become friends with Tiana. After some more bickering, Mab raised her hands again. She smiled. " All right. We could continue this forever, but I actually, now we are here, want to see this- What is it"? Mab asked Tiana, curious. She wanted to know more.

Tiana smiled. She rubbed her hands, like some evil genius might do. " It's New Orleans, a human city. I have sent us into the future, even if you don't believe me, just listen, and now we are here to celebrate Mardi Gras" Tiana exclaimed happily. Mab frowned. She decided to ignore the part about the future and focus on this.. Mardi Gras. " What is that, Mardi Gras"? she asked Tiana.

Tiana was still smiling. " It's a party. Mortals have made it up. It's really fun". Mab wanted to ask something else, but before she could say anything, Tiana grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the sounds. Tiana turned and smiled. " Time for Mardi Gras"! she shouted.


	3. Bonding

**Hi! Ok, firstly ; first guest, thanks for the review. Glad you like Tiana, I made her up haha:) This chapter will be about Mab's actual first Mardi Gras ( and maybe the next one too, I'm not sure yet). I hope you review , because I like reviews:D Oh and if you have ever been to Mardi Gras, which I haven't, please give me tips how to make this story realistic. Thanks! Don't own the Iron Fey Series. Enjoy!**

Tiana dragged Mab with her. Mab wanted to protest, but every thought of protesting left her when she looked around. Mab's eyes widened slightly. She saw a lot of mortals. They wore all kind of costumes. Some women wore a dress and mask, like Tiana. Some only wore bikini's.

There were also a lot of men, naturally. They wore costumes too. And sometimes masks. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Some people were drinking. Others were singing.

Mab also saw parades. It looked like it was a big party. Everywhere people dancing, singing, getting drunk..

Tiana was still holding her wrist, very tightly actually. Mab was too busy taking in her surroundings to get mad or try to get free. Or really notice the pain.

Judging from the way the teenage girl hold her wrist, Mab figured Tiana was really strong. Tiana was actually hurting her.

Mab looked around her, to determine where they were going. It seemed like Tiana was bringing her to another part of the city. Maybe they were heading east. Not that this told Mab anything, she didn't even know this city. She looked around, trying to find out where exactly they were going.

There were a lot of bars and people were everywhere. Mab had seen drunk people, and fey, before and knew most of those people were drunk. _One big party_ Mab thought. _Those people are drinking like there will be no tomorrow._ _Where on earth am I? _

She stopped suddenly, forcing Tiana to stop too. She removed her wrist from Tiana's grip. " Stop a moment! Where are you taking me? And what is this mardi gras where you are talking about anyway"? Mab asked, wanting answers. She wasn't just going to follow Tiana like a mindless slave. Mab wasn't really the cooperative type. She was the commanding type. The type that would kill, or something worse, you when you disobeyed or displeased her.

Tiana smiled. " It's a party, like I already said. Well, to be precise it's a Carnival celebration. There are parades, balls, king cake parties.. A lot of activities. And it's so much fun! My dad actually doesn't want me to go, but what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him and-". Mab interrupted her. " Why doesn't he want you to go"? She didn't expect her to respond, because it was private but Tiana suprised her by responding.

Tiana shrugged and rolled her eyes. _She really rolls her eyes a lot. _Mab thought. Normally, Mab found girl who rolled their eyes and were all happy and enthusiastic, like girls from the summer court, very annoying. But she wasn't fooled; behind Tiana's happy face, she saw the intelligence and mostly danger. Mab had an idea that everyone who thought Tiana was an easy prey, would make a very big mistake. Only the way Tiana had grabbed her wrist, revealing a lot of strength, already showed Mab the girl was more than she seemed. And she could feel Tiana's glamour; feel her magic. She didn't know exactly how powerful Tiana was, but Mab had an idea she was really powerful. And intelligent. She could see the intelligence in Tiana's eyes.

She might be a teenager, but Mab knew she would make a formidable ally. That was one of the reason Mab had decided to accept her as a friend. And now, listen to her. " My father believes a young girl like me, who is also a princess, shouldn't go to wild parties like these. He is afraid I do something stupid and ruin our reputation. Or hurt myself. He thinks I'm not ready to spent time alone. He always sents guards with me. It's so annoying. I mean, I can take care of myself. And he still treats me like some helpless little doll". Mab chuckled. " if that is so, your father is delusional". Tiana grinned. " I wouldn't go that far, but yeah he has some very wrong ideas". Mab smiled. " I would go that far if your father thinks your helpless".

Tiana bent her head, giving Mab a curious look. " How would you know? You don't even know me. You don't know if he has evidence for his beliefs". Mab shrugged. " I know enough. You are acting as much as I am. You are acting happy and naive, but behind that innocence, you are calculating and intelligent. You only show a little piece of you". Tiana stared at her for a long time before, very slowly, blinking. " Why do you think that? I have done nothing that could give you that impression". Mab smiled. " I have a feeling for this. I can know a lot in a few moments. I look further than what people show the world, the people around them".

Tiana smiled. " And you are already really good at hiding your emotions, aren't you? Better than other winter fey. And you are more powerful too , I imagine". Mab snorted, forgetting to keep her cool posture. " What are we doing? Some little game? Who knows best"? she said sarcastically. Tiana laughed and shook her head. " I think so. Never mind. Let's just have some fun, shall we"? Mab hesitated, but nodded. She smiled at Tiana. " Allright, show me your idea of fun" Mab said.

Tiana nodded. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. " I will. And try to enjoy it, miss ice cold". Mab laughed and rolled her eyes. " Sure miss sunshine. I will". Tiana smiled. " Look who actually has a sense of humor, even when she tries to hide it. Friends then"? Tiana asked her. Mab nodded. " Friends".

Tiana smiled and grabbed Mab's wrist again, pulling Mab with her. Mab laughed and didn't resist. They were running for a while before they stopped running and went into some narrow alley.

Tiana finally released Mab's wrist. Mab rubbed her wrist, which was turning blue, and looked at Tiana with a puzzled look. " Why exactly are we standing in an alley"? she asked Tiana who had a weird look in her eyes. Tiana smiled and looked around her. " You will see. Is there anyone near by"? Mab looked around, deciding not to question Tiana any further seeing that wouldn't give her any answers, and shook her head. " No. No one is here except us" she said, after looking around for any people.

Tiana smiled. " Good". She looked around one more time, murmered something and knocked three times on one of the bricks. Just when Mab wanted to ask Tiana what on earth she was doing, the bricks disappeared and a door was revealed. Mab frowned. " Magic. What is this"?

Tiana didn't respond , just stepped forward and motioned Mab to follow her. Mab shrugged and decided she might just do that.

They stepped inside, being blinded for a moment by some very bright light. When Mab could see again, she almost gasped. They were in a _really_ large room. It seemed to go on forever. When Mab looked up, she gasped. above them, there was the sky with the stars, only they seemed to be directly beneath the stars. Like they were flowing in the universe or something. " What is this place.."? Mab whispered.

Tiana smiled and turned towards her. Mab managed to look away from the sky with meteorites, planets and who knows what to look at her. When Tiana saw she had Mab's attention, she explained. " We are in the shop of one of my friends. She has used magic to make it. It's like another dimension. You can see the universe from really close from this space. I don't know exactly where we are, but not on earth anymore. She sells a lot of stuff and not a lot of people on earth know about this place. To be honest, I think you are the first".

Mab looked around, her eyes still wide. She was stunned. She had never seen anything like this and probably won't ever see anything like it. But now she focused on something else than the space above her, she noticed there were other people. Those people were walking around, inspecting some of the products that were floating everywhere and talking to each other. Mab looked at the products. There were so many. Thousands and thousands of different products. She really couldn't see the end of the shop. " How big is this shop"? she asked Tiana. Tiana shrugged. " Who knows".

She grabbed Mab's wrist again , making Mab moan and curse in her head, and started walking. Mab saw people were looking at them and whispering. Mab looked at Tiana, who seemed oblivious to the fact that people were looking at them. " Do you notice all those people are staring at us"? Mab asked, looking at the people from the corners of her eyes. Tiana looked one time around her before she shrugged. " Yes, I do. Just ignore it" Tiana said, sounding bored.

Mab looked at her. She sounded like it was completely routine to her. Mab was used at staring, since the fey at home stared at her because of the rumours about her future. They all believed she would be queen someday. And they were right. Mab would be. She felt it was her destiny. A lot of fey also tried to befriend her, so they could test and use her. But Mab was smart , really smart and kept them at bay. She saw right through them. Saw their intentions. And refused to be their toy.

This was different though. Mab saw those people weren't exactly staring at _her_ ; they were staring at Tiana. Mab elbowed Tiana. " Hey! Why are those people staring at you? And who are they exactly"? Tiana walked a little faster and took another look at the people. She sighed. " Oh they are just my people; the people of Elorado. Well some of them are. Others are from other planets, I recognize some of them. And they are staring, because they are all wondering what the daughter of Arsenio, princess of Elorado, is doing here. Far from home and family" she explained, walking a little faster.

Mab sensed she didn't really want to talk about this, so she switched the topic. " That explains it. Why are we in this amazing shop again"? Tiana smiled. Mab could sense Tiana was relieved Mab didn't press the matter. " We are here, because I want you to meet my friend. She is like a mother to me. Oh and to chose an outfit for you, of course. Along with some other things" Tiana said cheerfully.

Mab stopped walking for a moment and raised her eyebrow at the smiling girl. " And why exactly do I need an outfit? And why would we buy it here? I can just make one appear". Tiana shrugged and started walking again. Mab started walking to, so she could speak to Tiana. " You could make one appear, but this is more fun. Besides, Alcina makes the most beautiful clothes ever. She is really talented. Everyone wants her dresses. It's better than just making one appear, believe me". " Aha" Mab said, not sure how to respond to that. " And who exactly is this Alcina"?

Tiana smiled and stopped for a moment, facing Mab. " My friend. I have known her for a really long time. If i ask her politely to make a dress for you, she will say yes. And believe me, her dresses are really something. You will have to see for yourself, but they are so beautiful...". Tiana started walking again.

They walked insilence for a few moments before Mab asked Tiana something again. " So.. This friend of yours, Alcina, is Alcina her true name"? Tiana rolled her eyes. " Serious, what do fey have with true names and everything? I know , your true name is powerful and if you know someone's true name, you have power over that person, but still...". Mab shrugged. " Maybe we just like power. A lot of creatures do. Don't you"? Tiana looked at her and shrugged. " I like power, but I'm not as obsessed as you". Mab stopped again, causing Tiana to sigh. She folded her arms and sent Tiana a cold look. " Obsessed? I'm not obsessed. And even if I was, how would you know"? Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please, it's so obvious. Your entire life is about power. You are being trained to be queen, right"? When Mab nodded, Tiana continued. " So, you learn how to talk, how to eat, what to do and not to do, how to rule.. Basically how to behave. And even when you already have that power, you are searching for more. I can see it in your eyes. You are good at hiding your feelings, but every time the word power is metioned, your eyes lit up. And you immediately asked if Alcina was my friend's true name".

Tiana started walking again. Mab followed her. " So? Even if I do want power, what is wrong with that"? she asked Tiana. Tiana looked at her. " Nothing. Just don't let your desire for power rule your life. It might ruin a lot. And don't be so stupid to try to use me , or any other friend, to become more powerful. You will regret it eventually". Mab sighed. " You can also regret _having_ a friend, when he or she betrays you".

Tiana sent her a sympathetic look. " Has anyone ver betrayed you? Hurt you and destroyed your trust"? she asked softly. Mab shook her head. " Not really. But various fey have tried to bond with me just so they could hurt me. Enjoy my pain. But I didn't believe them and sent them away. I have learned really young winter fey are not to be trusted. They aren't particulary friendly and you can better ignore them. If you let them close, they will hurt you". Tiana smiled. " Well, I'm not a winter fey. And I have absolutely no intention to hurt you". Mab smiled back. " That's true".

They walked in silence for some minutes. " What about you"? Tiana suddenly asked Mab, avoiding eye contact. Mab looked at her. She couldn't read Tiana's expression. Tiana was not bad at hiding feelings either. " What about me"? Tiana sent her a look. " Do you intent to hurt me? Or use me"? Mab thought about that. Did she? _No, I don't. I just want a friend. A real one. Who I can trust _Mab thought. She shook her head and smiled again. " No. I just want friendship. It's kind of lonely in Tir Na Nog, I guess".

Tiana nodded and smiled. " I can imagine. Not only the weather is cold and hostile. Most creatures in Tir Na Nog are too". Mab nodded. "They certainly are". Tiana smiled at her. " But I'm different. Where I come from, even those who are centuries old, the creatures have feelings and most of them are kind. My father for instance, is strict but fair. Well, unless you are his enemy. Then you can better start running. Or begging. You _really _don't want him as an enemy" Tiana said, with pride clear in her voice.

Mab chuckled and looked at her. " You must love him a lot" she said really soft. Tiana nodded. " Yes. We are best friends and really close. I don't like my mother that much, she is sort of mean actually, but my father is great and-". She stopped talking and looked at Mab. She bit her lip. " I didn't mean to say it like that. Your parents must be really different". Mab shrugged. " I'm used to it".

Tiana looked at her. " But you must long for something like love of them when you see, or hear, what others have" she said really softly. Mab looked at away, unable to hide the emotions in her eyes. True, she might be raised to be mean, uncaring, cold even. But she was only sixteen and she wasn't entirely callous.

When it came to her parents, Mab had always had some desires. To be loved, cared for. She had asked her parents for such things a few times, but after they had threatened to kill her and beat her for asking, she had remained silent. She hadn't spoken about it anymore, even when she wanted it badly. No one knew those hidden desires and she intented to keep it that way. The winter fey could use it against her. Or see it as a weakness. She couldn't afford that.

She still couldn't meet Tiana's eyes, afraid the girl would see the emotion she couldn't keep hidden. Not even she wanted so badly. Mab was afraid. Afraid the girl would notice the little weakness she had. To her utter suprise, she suddenly felt Tiana's arms around her. Tiana hugged her. " I really feel sorry for you. It must be terrible".

When Tiana pulled back, Mab saw there was no amusement or disgust in Tiana's eyes. Only empathy and sadness. She stared at Tiana. _Isn't she disgusted I have a weakness? That i want some love , or at least acceptance from my parents? Doesn't she want to use it against me? _Mab thought. She couldn't believe it; Tiana wasn't prejudged. Thinking she was weak. She could see the girl only felt sorry for her.

" Why..."? Mab whispered, absolutely stunned. Tiana smiled weakly. " What do you mean why"? Mab sighed. " Why aren't you laughing? Or mocking me? Everyone I know, would find this hilarious and make fun of me". Tiana clenched her fists. " Well, then everyone you know are bastards. I don't think it's funny. I think it's sad. Every child _deserves_ love, otherways they will grow up to be _things_ rather than people". Mab frowned. " You really think so? That i deserve love"? Tiana rolled her eyes. " Of course you do. Everyone does. And your parents are idiots for treating you like this"! Tiana sounded mad, really mad. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. Preferably Mab parents.

Mab smiled; she felt really happy. She had something she never had before , but always wanted. A _friend_. A person who cared for her and didn't try to use her or anything.

Before Mab knew she was doing, she stepped forward and gave Tiana a quick hug. She almost said thank you, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She was a fey, after all. And fey didn't take those words lightly. She smiled at tiana, silently thanking her. For being so kind. Tiana smiled back. Mab chuckled nervously. " I would thank you, but I never say that. But I'm glad, you think that way". Tiana nodded.

They started walking again. They didn't walk in silence anymore. Now, they were talking. They told each other stories and were just talking about hobbies and friends. Tiana's hobbies were reading, horseriding, swimming, singing and figthning. She could fight with a sword and knew kung fu and some other fight sports. She also liked parties and often went to those. Mab liked reading, horseriding, swordfightning, torturing people ( Tiana made a really weird face when she said that), dancing ( Tiana stared at her, not expecting this) and magic lessons. " Oh and I also like sports which have to do with ice and snow. And travelling, discovering NeverNever. But I rarely get to do that" Mab added enthusiastically. She didn't try to act cold anymore; she was just having a good time and talking.

Tiana smiled. " Yeah, me too! I like iceskating especially. Oh and I also like snowboarding. And dancing"! Mab rolled her eyes. " Dancing has nothing to do with ice. Or snow". Tiana chuckled. " know. I just like it". Mab rolled her eyes and laughed softly. " Fine. And snowboarding? What is that"? Mab asked, looking at Tiana. Tiana smiled. " Oh, it's a sport. I love it. I sometimes do it with one of my brothers. You have this board and you stand on it and-"

Tiana tried to explain what snowboarding was when they reached their destination and somebody coughed. Mab turned, to look at a woman with long, red hair and green eyes. The same color green as Tiana's eyes. She was tall and graceful.

And wore a _really _beautiful dress. It was green, the same color as an olavina stone ( those are light green, they come from Lanzarote) ith silver mixed with it. The silver seemed to reflect the light, making the dress shine. The dress left her shoulders and most of her legs bare. The upper part of the dress was a darker color, the green of emeralds, and very little yellow stone at the shoulders. They were the same color as the sun, between yellow and orange. It was an amazing dress. And it looked great on the woman.

The woman smiled brightly and opened her arms. " Tiana! My darling, come and give me an hung". Tiana smiled and threw herself in the arms of the woman. " Alcina! I've missed you, it's so good to see you". Alcina smiled. " I have missed you to, Tia. How are you doing"? She pulled back from the hug, holding Tiana's shoulders.

Tiana smiled brightly. " I'm fine". Alcina smiled, her eyes sparkling. " And I reckon your father doesn't know you are here"? Tiana shrugged. " You know how he is". Alcina nodded. " I know. And who is your friend over there"? She looked at Mab, still smiling.

Mab smiled back, trying to keep herself from hiding all her emotions. Mab only showed her emotions to Tiana because she trusted her and was getting to know her. She didn't know if she could trust woman. But she seemed really nice and Tiana trusted her, so Mab would try.

Tiana smiled. " Oh , that's Mab. Devaney and Claec's daugther. She is my friend". Alcina smiled. " Well any friend of yours, is mine friend too. Come inside girls and tell me what I can do for you". She led Tiana and Mab inside. It was a large room. There were two sofa's, a comfortable chair and a crystal table. Alcina motioned to them to sit down.

After she sat down, Mab looked around. There were paintings everywhere. Very detailed and beautiful. They showed unicorns, dragons, fairies, something that Mab recognized as part of Greek mythology and much more. There were also some statues and sculptures. Mostly from naked men. " They look really real, dont they"? Tiana whispered, who had seen what Mab was staring at. Mab nodded. " Yes, like they are alive. Just like the paintings". Tiana smiled. " She made them all herself. She is a very gifted painter, sculptur, writor and designer. She can do truly amazing things".

Mab was impressed. " She made everything in this room" ? she asked Tiana. Tiana nodded. " Everything. Some of those things I have seen her make it. I have spent a lot of time here. I always loved to come here and talk with her".

Mab smiled. She could imagine it was a great place for a child. For any person actually. Mab wouldn't mind spending some time here. Tiana looked happy and a little dreamy. " So you have spent a lot of time here"? Tiana nodded, still smiling. " Yes, since I was two or something. My father was a friend of her, although I always believed there was more between them. After all, Alcina is really pretty. And my father isn't always loyal to my mother. I just know he has had some mistresses". Mab nodded. " A lot of women would like to be the mistress of a king too".

Tiana shook her head. " If Alcina has ever been my father's mistress, she didn't do it because he is a king. Or rich. She would have done it because she loves him. And feels attracted to him". Mab looked at her, the word love capturing her attention. " You think she is in love with your father"? Tiana shrugged. " I don't know. She could be. She did spent time with him. And my father always told me she was an old friend. My mother hates her though and when she found out I spent time here, with Alcina, she-". Tiana looked away.

Mab noticed the chance in Tiana. The girl tensed, her smile disappearing. This was a sensitive subject. Mab decided not to force Tiana to tell. After all, she hadn't tried to force Mab.

Hesitantly, she lay an hand on the girl's knee, trying to offer some comfort. Tiana looked at her, sad and angry. " You don't have to tell. But if you ever want to, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, right"? Mab said. Tiana smiled, a sad smile but a real one. " That's kind of you. I would say thank you, but-" Mab interrupted her. " You can say thank you, I won't ask anything of you, I promise". Tiana nodded, smiling. " Thank you. I don't want to tell now, but maybe some day I will".

Mab nodded. She sensed Tiana had some bad memories too. She would let her decide for herslef when she wanted to tell Mab about them. Mab decided to chance the subject. "What are those books about"? she asked Tiana while removing her hand. Tiana followed Mab's gaze. There were some bookshelves in the corner, with a lot of books. Tiana smiled. " Those are Alcina's books. They are magic books, full of spells and other magical stuff. I don't know exactly. I haven't read them all". " Spells"? Tiana nodded. " Yeah. Alcina is a sorceress. Just like me. She is really powerful. She even taught me some things I don't learn at school".

Mab smiled. " That sounds like fun. What did she teach you"? Tiana shrugged. " How to make things change form. Some waterbending. And-". " Waterbending"? Mab interrupted, eager to hear more. She had always been curious. Tiana looked at her and nodded. " Yes, waterbending. It's one of the gifts of my family. We can all bend the elements. Some people can bend an element, but my family can bend all four. Although we all have one we are specialised in". " Well which is yours, then"? Tiana smiled. "Water. My masters say I'm really good, the best in many years. My father is earth, he has been teaching me earth. My mother is fire. Some of my brothers and sisters are air".

Mab saw Tiana tense a second when she said 'mother'. _There is obviously something wrong between her and her mother. She seems angry every time she mentions her. _Mab thought. She considered asking Tiana, but decided she would ask later. They just knew each other and it could ruin their happy mood.

They continued talking. They talked about their brothers and sisters. Tiana told Mab about her lessons in firebending, earthbending, waterbending, airbending, foreign languages, fight sports, geography, white and black magic and all her other lessons. Mab told her about her lessons in magic, geography, monsters, intimidating ( it was really one of her lessons), humans, punishments, manners and all other lessons.

Just when Tiana finished her story about the time she incidentally set her teacher on fire, which made Mab laugh hysterically, Alcina came in with three cups and some cookies. She smiled when she saw they were both laughing. _Those two girls are going to be really good friends_ she thought.

She placed the food and drink on the table and smiled at the two teenagers. " Having fun girls"? she asked. Tiana , still laughing, nodded. " Yes, we are. A lot. And we haven't even been celebrating Mardi Gras yet". Mab just nodded, since she was still unable too speak. Alcina smiled. " So that's why you are here. Mardi Gras". Tiana shrugged. " And because I missed you. We rarely get to see each other".

Alcina gave Tiana her cup. " Sadly, that's true. But it will get better child. For now, we just have to deal with it". Tiana nodded and took a sip of her drink.

Alcina gave Mab her cup, smiling. Mab smiled back and took a sip. " Mmmm. This is great! What is it"? she asked. Alcina chuckled and sat down with her own cup. " It's a special drink, to strengthen you. With some honey in it. Glad you like it". Mab nodded.

They talked for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Alcina put her cup down. She rubbed her hands. " All right. What can I do for you two"?

Tiana smiled and put her cup down too. " I wanted to celebrate Mardi Gras with Mab, just having some fun. Can you make a dress for her"? Alcina laughed. " Sure. I would love to".

She got up and walked towards Mab. " So sweetheart, can you get up? I need to measure you". Mab put her cup down and got up. Alcina closed one eye and studied her. " Very well. I will make you a splendid dress, sweetheart. Mab was it, wasn't it"? Mab nodded.

Alcina gave her a bright smile, revealing perfect, white teeth. Tiana was right; Alcina was really pretty. Mab could imagine her together with Tiana's father.

Alcina walked towards the back of the room. " Wait there, darlings! I will just get some fabric". Tiana smiled and gave Mab a thumbs up. " Thanks Alcina! Great you want to do this" she shouted. " Don't mention it. I love to do it" Alcina yelled back.

She came back with her hands full of fabric. She motioned Tiana to sit down. " This can take some time Tia, make yourself comfortable. I will put on some soft music".

Alcina worked fast. She talked with Mab and Tiana while working on Mab's dress.

After about an hour, Mab's dress was finished. Alcina helped her putting it on. Tiana squealed and clapped her hands. " Wow Al, it's amazing! I don't know how you do it". She gave Alcina an hug. Alcina smiled. " I just do it. It's my job and my hobby". She turned to Mab. " I will get a mirror, so you can see yourself sweetheart".

Mab nodded and smiled. She waited patiently for Alcina. She was curious about her appearence. She didn't even know what her dress looked like. Alcine had told her to close her eyes, so it would be a suprise when she looked in the mirror.

Mab was staring in the mirror, staring at her dress. It was , like Tiana had said, amazing. Really beautiful. And the perfect colors.

The dress was different tones of blue. The lowest part was so black it looked almost blue, just like Mab's hair. Above the black-blue, it became lighter until it was almost grey. Well, more like silver. It was a long dress, but some parts were transparent, like with Tiana's.

The dress left her shoulder bare and most of her arms bare. It was knee-lentgh, but the part from her hips to her knees were transparent. And very thin. Alcina had done her hair too; it was put up now. 

She also wore earrings, little diamond ones. A pair of very high heels finished her outfit.

Mab was amazed. She looked.. she looked.. well she didn't know what she looked like. Amazing didn't quite describe it.

She smiled and turned towards Alcina. She gave her bright laugh. " It's great! It's prefect. More beautiful than I could ever imagine". Alcina smiled. " I'm really glad to hear, dear".

She apparently knew fey, because she didn't ask Mab to say thank you and avoided those words herself. After some more praising and hugging ( Tiana, Mab wasn't really like that), Tiana and Mab left.

They went to a party. There were boys and girls everywhere. Right after when they walked in, three boys followed them. Tiana and Mab shared a look and decided to let them buy drinks.

With every following hour, more boys went to Mab and Tiana. They drunk. And drunk. And danced.

Mab remembered going to a parade. She remembered dancing and laughing. She remembered kissing Julian, one of the man who had been dancing with her. He was really handsome, with black hair and strange yellowish eyes. And the next things she remembered was waking up in a strange bed. Naked.

**So that was chapter three. Hope y'all liked it:) I know i didn't really tell what Tiana and Mab have been doing, but if you want to I can have Mab have a flashback the next chapter. Or add something to this one. Just tell me:)**


	4. A wild night

**Yee, another chapter. The last one was really long, 5600 words:O Reviewing, following and favoriting helps) Especially reviewing. And suggestions. I'm bad at math , but; Review+Favorite+ Follow= happy writer. Happy writor= Faster update+ Longer chapters. First guest; Alcina will be back! I like her:) Good idea. I might do that. I will probably also reveal some of the relationship between Tiana's dad and Alcina. Later. I just like the idea of someone having yellow eyes.. Didn't really think about it. But he might be an alien! Read and you will find out:) Thank you for reviewing. More people need to review! I like reviews. Don't own the Iron Fey Series. I do own everything from my crazy imagination. Clowns.. Clowns everywhere! All right, never mind. Enjoy!**

Mab felt a warm body next to her. She didn't open her eyes, just enjoyed the comfort and warmth she felt. Sighing, she moved towards the warm body, wanting to feel it. Enjoy the warmth and comfort it could give her. Things she didn't feel often, but could enjoy.

Still sleepy, she put her arms around the body, hugging it. It felt great to lay in bed, cuddled with a body and just relax. She pushed herself against it, slowly drifting back to sleep. _Mmm, this is really great. It feels good to cuddle. _Mab thought, a bit groggy.

She was really tired, but something bothered her. She couldn't remember how she had ended up here. She didn't even know where she was. But she had a feeling it wasn't her home. And there was someone in her bed. That wasn't right. There _shouldn't _be someone in her bed. She slept always alone.

Mab started to wake, not that groggy anymore. _Maybe it is Tiana. She has to be here too _Mab thought_, _trying to discover the other person in her bed. And her surroundings, since she didn't even know where she was.

She was no other way to find out. She would have to open her eyes to see. Her curiousity forced her to. She opened her eyes, yawning. " Tiana? What are you doing in-". Mab froze when she saw it wasn't Tiana. It was the man she had danced with. Whom she had kissed. Julian. He was sleeping peacefully, his arms around her waist. The blanket didn't cover him entirely, so she could see his muscular chest. Mab admired it for a moment. The man was seriously muscular. _What does he do for a living? Lifting cows or something? _Mab thought.

She looked at his face, his eyes were closed. She remembered the yellow color. His eyes were yellow or gold. Mab couldn't decide which one. It was really hard to tell. But she knew it was special. She had never seen that particular color before. Especially not by a mortal man.

His eye color was one of the things that had caught her attention. Not the fact he was handsome, more that he was different. He was handsome and she had liked that , but Mab was used to handsome people. After all, some of the winter fey at court were so handsome it almost hurt to look at them. Except the fey were only beautiful on the outside, not the inside. He wasn't a fey, Mab knew that. She could see it. And if he had been , she wouldn't have accepted his request to dance. It was his laugh, his behaviour that had made her accept his offer to dance. Mab was used to cold, detached people. He was the exact opposite. Cheerful. Full of life and emotions.

Mab frowned. She had been too busy with drooling at the sight of his bare chest to realize he was in her bed. _What on earth is he doing in my bed? _Mab thought, but she already knew the answer. She just didn't want to accept it. She hoped she was wrong, that it was some joke from Tiana. Or there another plausible explanation.

But to know if she were right or wrong, she needed evidence. Slowly, she reached for the blanket and lifted it, so she could see her own body. She had to bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when she saw it. She was naked. Really naked. Just like she had feared she would be.

She took a quick look at Julian. Naked too. Mab found herself, even when she should get out of bed and punish the moron, staring at his naked body. But she couldn't help it. She should do something about this situation, but all she could do was stare.

He looked really good. _Naked. How would he look wet __**and**__ naked? _Mab found herself thinking when she saw a shower from the corners of her eyes. She shook her head, trying to erase that idea. Not that it was easy to erase it, but she needed to focus on other things. Like the consequences of her behaviour.

Mab lay down, trying hard not to panick. She doubted her parents would be happy she had gone to this party and ended up naked in bed with some guy named Julian. A _mortal_ named Julian.

Mab sighed. She really didn't know what to do. She didn't even now if she were mad or shocked. Or happy. Or.. She did feel shocked. Shocked that she had slept with someone. Everyone else who even _attempted_ something like this, would be frozen.

Mab had kissed before, but most of the fey she had kissed had ended as an ice sculpture. When they bragged about kissing her. Or when they tried to push her. Or even worse, suggested a _relationship. _Mab despised the very idea of a relationship. She liked to be free. Relationship meant binding. Binding equals lose of freedom. And it would mean she had to listen to her husband or boyfriend. Which would be impossible for her. She wanted to be free, to make her own decisions. And she would be. After she had dealed with this little.. incident.

Sighing, she looked at Julian again. He had his arm still around her. Mab tried to move, but she couldn't. After some useless struggling, Mab had enough of it. _Enough! I am going to sent that moron flying through the air. How dares he do this_ Mab thought, annoyed. She felt like he had been taking advantage of her. Even when he had been drunk too. He should have been more careful. And now he would see, what happened when someone took , or tried to, take advantage of her.

She gathered her magic, ready to make him feel sorry. Ready to punish him for bringing her into this position.

Just when she wanted to unleash her magic , his eyes opened. Mab gasped when he suddenly rolled. Mab ended on her back, him on top of her. He was smiling, holding her wrists. Keeping her on her bed, making moving impossible.

Mab struggled, but to no avail. He was really strong. " What do you think you are doing? Get of me! NOW" Mab said. Julian laughed. " Not going to happen. You like it". Mab rolled her eyes. " I really don't. Get of me and I might be nice. Your death will be quick and painless" she said. The only reaction she got was the raising of his eyebrows. Mab smiled. If he didn't want to listen, fine. She would have it her way.

She gathered her magic, freezing the ground around her. She summoned two ice daggers, one pointed at his head and one at his heart. Julian grinned. " Those aren't going to help you, beautiful. They will just dissolve". Mab ignored him and let the daggers go, too mad to really register his words.

Mab watched with a triumphantic feeling. He would learn not to mess with her. The next moment, when the daggers _should_ hit him, Mab gasped. They just dissolved, like there had never been anything. Julian smiled at her and pressed his mouth against her earlobe. " Were you trying to hurt me, flower"? he whispered in her ear.

Mab rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. She sat up and reached for the blankets to cover her bare chest. Maybe he had already seen it, but she didn't want him to see it again.

She narrowed her eyes at him. " What was that? You should have been dead"! Julian shrugged and laughed. " It's not that easy to kill me, flower". Mab growled. " Oh _please!_ Stop it already, will you? I'm not a flower, shut up"! Julian laughed and raised his eyebrows at her. " Oh really? Because you remind me of one. Beautiful and sweet" he said.

Mab gave him a deadly glare. She almost rolled her eyes again, but decided that wasn't mature. That she was above it. She straightened, her face perfectly blank except one emotion; contempt. Mab looked at him like he was garbage, no even lower than garbage. Like coakroaches. " Don't start that kind of talk. It is useless and stupid. Better tell me how you managed to dodge my daggers, Julian" Mab said, trying to intimidate him.

Julian laughed. Again. _Why are all the people around me laughing so much ? _Mab thought. _It isn't even funny! _Mab glared at Julian, still laughing. His chest wasn't covered by the blanket, only his lower body was. His chest was visible and caught Mab's attention, making her forget she had asked a question.

Mab blinked slowly. She looked from his chest to his face. She really couldn't decide where to look at. _He looks really hot. And his laugh. Oh my gods! _Mab thought, her eyes fixed on Julian's bare chest. She looked a little lower, but couldn't see anything of course. His part of the blanket still covered that. _Hmm. I wonder, does he looks even better when he isn't partially covered ? Of course he does, shall I..? _

Mab grabbed the blanket, ready to reveal the lower part of his body. Only to be stopped by an hand grabbing her wrist. " He beautiful. Do you need something"? Julian said, the biggest smile Mab had ever seen on his face ( Not that this meant a lot, considering all creatures she knew well, almost never smiled).

Mab froze, horrified, when she realized what she had almost done. What she had been thinking. _Bugger! What am I doing? I am acting like some lovesick, giggling girl _Mab thought.

She was shocked she could act like this. So.. so.. different. In one day, she had changed her behaviour. If the winter fey ever found out what she had been doing..

Mab didn't know what they would do, but it wouldn't be pleasant. She might be stronger than all of them, but that didn't mean she could do everything she wanted. She needed to be a winter fey. Cold, emotionless, mean, cruel and merciless. And instead of attending her lessons, she was in bed with some man she barely knew. _ How did this happen? _Mab thought. Her thoughts went to yesterday, when Tiana and she had been partying,...

{Flashback}

Mab had never had more fun. There was no one to criticise her. She was free, freee to do what she wanted. To have some fun. Be herself. Show emotions.

Right now, she was dancing with a very handsome man. He swirled her around, laughing. The music was loud, but not so loud it would hurt your ears. Or make it unable to speak. " You're a good dancer"! Mab screamed over the loud music towards the man.

He smiled, revealing straight, white teeth. With his blond hair, well-built body and sea-blue eyes he was defenitely handsome. Not that Mab was really impressed. She had seen a lot of beautiful men already and they were all the same. Arrogant and vain. Beautiful on the outside, empty on the inside. The only reason she had said yes when he asked her if she wanted to dance was because Mab loved dancing. Well, and Tiana had threatened to paint her hair pink ( and some other things, including stricking her with lightning) of she didn't say yes.

The man, Mab thought he had said his name was Ashton, smiled at her and pulled her a little closer so she could hear his answer. " Thankyou! A lot of practise, I have been on a lot of parties" he screamed. Mab smiled sweetly, but made a mental note of all his words. Of every little mistake he made.

He had said thankyou. To the fey, this was important. And very dangerous. It could bind you.

Mab thought about what she could do with the man. If he had any use. Like entertainment.

Maybe she could use him for something. Freeze him. Or freeze a _certain_ part of his body. Mab snickered when she imagined the look on his face if she would do that. Ashton smiled, pulling her against his chest. They moved on the music, close together. " Are you enjoying yourself"? Ahston asked her, looking at her. Mab nodded. " I am actually. I like this festival".

Ashton laughed and spun her around. Mab laughed when he did that, enjoying dancing. They danced together in silence until he went to the bar to get two drinks.

When he was gone, Mab searched the crowd for Tiana. Soon, she saw her. Mab bit her lip, smiling, when she saw Tiana. She was dancing with two men, laughing and talking. When she saw Mab, she immediately turned and walked towards her. " He! How are you doing"? Tiana asked, hugging Mab. Mab rolled her eyes and pushed her. " I'm fine. It's fun! And stop hugging me! I _hate_ hugging"! Mab exclaimed, giving Tiana an annoyed glare.

Tiana laughed and flipped her hair , winking at someone behind Mab. Mab turned and saw where Tiana was looking at. She sighed. " Oh god. You aren't serious, are you? _Another_ man"? Mab said, groaning. She looked at the two men who were staring at Tiana. And her, she saw. " What about those two? Is two not enough"? she asked. Tiana shrugged. " You can never have enough, if you ask me. Why only have one when you can have ten? It's not like there is _any_ man I like enough to spend the entire evening with him. You can have them, if you want to" Tiana said, her eyes sparkling.

Mab shook her head. " No thanks. Not really my type. Besides, why should I give them that honor"? Tiana snickered and punched her. " That's what I am talking about! Make sure they know they aren't worthy! They will be our slaves, like they should be"! Mab raised her eyebrows. " They _are _our slaves, period. They are all idiots, if you ask me. Slaves of their desires, at the very least". Tiana laughed. " I couldn't agree more".

She grabbed Mab wrist, _again. _Mab sighed. _Serious? Again? Does she intend to break my wrist or something? _Mab thought, but she didn't say anything. She didn't even try to release her wrist. Tiana was really strong and Mab sensed it wasn't word the effort.

Tiana dragged her towards the bar, chatting all the they reached the bar, she called a bartender and looked at Mab, _finally_ stopping the endless stream of words. " What do you want? A martini, or barcardi or-". " Just order something, I really don't know" Mab interrupted.

Tiana smiled. She turned towards the bartender, a tall man with black hair and green eyes. His eyes were fixed on Tiana, or to be precisely, her chest. " Hi! We would like to have two times the sex on the beach, please" she said, completely ignoring the fact he was staring at her chest. The man looked, with great effort no doubt, away from Tiana's chest to focus on her face. He smiled. " Sure beautiful. Anything else"? he asked, still smiling.

He took a few bottles and some other things and looked at Tiana and Mab. Mab noticed his gaze when to her breasts too and rolled her eyes. " No. But maybe you need to be reminded that my eyes aren't placed into my chest? You keep looking the wrong way" she said. The man laughed. " Ohh. A feisty one. I like those. What is your name, princess"? Mab narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed. " People call me Mab. And stop calling me princess or-". Tiana offered the man her hand, probably to stop Mab from threatening and/or attacking the man.

She smiled sweetly. " And I'm Tiana. What is your name"? she asked. The man took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. " My name, my beautiful lady, is Mathis. Enchante, mon amour" he said with a wink towards Mab. Mab raised one of eyebrows before turning her head and completely ignoring him.

Tiana gave Mathis a small smile. She leaned forward, batting her eyelashes. " Oh, you are French? I have been to France a few times. I love it! And Paris is so romantic". Mathis smiled, his eyes lingering on Tian's chest for a moment before looking into her eyes. " Oui, ma belle. I certainly am. And if you want to, I could show you Paris some time. I have studied there" he said.

He motioned towards Mab. " You could take your friend. I would _love_ to show you around" he said. Mab turned towards Tiana, curious what she would say. She shrugged, flipping her hair. " Maybe. We will see. Can we have our drinks now, s'il vous plaît"? Tiana asked with a wink. Mathis smiled. " Bien sûr, mon amour. Vous parlez français"? he responded, turning to prepare their drinks. Tiana shrugged and reached for her purse. She took the money out at the exact moment Mathis came back. " A petit peu. I have lessons in French. What do you get from me"? she asked. Mathis winked at her. " What? You accept me to let you two pay? Such _beautiful_ ladies? _Non!_ you will get your drinks free. And maybe we can meet sometime? If you want to, just come to see me. I'm work here friday, saturday and sunday". Tiana took back her money, giving him one last smile before she took the drink and jumped off her chair. " I can't promise anything, but I would like to. Have a nice evening"! she said.

She walked towards a corner with seats, putting the drinks down. "Sit down" she said to Mab. After Mab sat down, she sat down herself. Mab took her drink, examining it. " What exactly is this? And why did you let that annoying mortal talk like that? He was trying to-". " Get us to sleep with him. I know" Tiana finsihed Mab's sentence. Mab frowned. " Then why-"? " Didn't I tell him I would _never_ be interested and rather commit suicide then sleep with him" ?Mab nodded, smiling. " Good choice of words. You should have told him that".

Tiana giggled. " I would have liked that. But this way, we got _free_ drinks". Mab thought about that, eventually deciding Tiana had made a valid point. She smiled at her. " You're right. It's not like we are actually going to sleep with him". Tiana shook her head, laughing. " Exactly. What an idiot"! Mab nodded, also laughing. " Yeah. With his French accent and endearments". She rolled her eyes.

Tiana giggled again. " Oui, mon amie! Ca va? Tu veux coucher avec moi"? Mab raised her eyebrow. " Do you want to have sex with me" Tiana explained her French babbling. Mab smiled. " I don't. You're not really my type, you know" she teased. Tiana rolled her eyes. " I'm aware of that. I'm not trying to seduce you, you know. I meant something else, you know what I mean. He was going to ask us that, because that's all _Mathis _wanted. Did you see him staring at my breasts"? Tiana asked, pointing towards her chest.

Mab nodded. " I did! Seriously, what is wrong with that man? He was staring at you like you were some fancy dish and he was starving". Tiana giggled. " Yes, right? I mean, come on! I am more than some pretty girl! I have brains, for instance. Which is the reason I didn't say yes" she said, rolling her eyes. Mab laughed softly, agreeing with her. " Yes, I know what you mean. Not that he was interested in your brains" she said, shrugging. Tiana rolled her eyes. " There was only one thing- No, wait, _two_ things he was interested in". Mab frowned, faking disbelief. " I don't think he was interested in only two things. He mgiht have been interested in more than just that part of your body. I mean, he wanted the entire package. Complete with loop". Tiana smiled and shook her head. " Well, he can forget that. This package isn't interested" she said, winking at Mab. Mab shook her head and smiled. " Good for you".

Tiana nodded and raised her glass. " Very good indeed. Shall we drink to that"? Mab took her glass and raised it. " Sure! I have just one question before we drink this ' sex of the beach' . What is it"? she asked, watching her glass. " Sex on te beach. It's a coaktail. Wodka, mixed with peach tree, orange juice, grapefruit juice and cranberry juice. With ice cubes, of course"! she exclaimed, her glass still raised.

Mab frowned when she heard the Tiana's explanation , but took a sip. Her eyes widened in suprise. " This is actually really good". Tiana nodded. " It is, isn't ? But I have something to make it even better"! she said with a mysterious, reaching for her purse.

Mab watched while she got something from her purse; a little vial filled with some dark liquid. Tiana smiled, a little, almost evil smile. She held the vial in front of Mab. " From my father's private collection. Want some? It's really good" Tiana explained. Mab looked at it, the same look a person would give to a bomb. " I don't know.. Won't he notice it's gone"? Tiana shrugged and opened the vial. " Nah. He has too much of it. We both have a higher immunity against mortal alcohol, but this is stronger. And way better. What do you think"? Tiana asked, her eyebrows raised.

Mab smiled and raised her glass. " Well, I think you have to try everything, don't you? Give me some"! Tiana laughed and obeyed. " Yes, you majesty. Cheers"! She put the vial back in her purse and raised her glass. Mab smiled. " Cheers"!

The rest of the night was like a dream. Mab couldn't really remember a lot. But she remembered seeing Julian again,who asked her to dance with him. One dance became two. Two became four. After six dances, Mab needed something to drink. Which he got her.

And after more dances, and more drinks, Mab wanted some fresh air. Julian led her outside, holding his hand on her back. Mab inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the smell. She heard Julian laugh and opened her eyes. " What is so funny"? she asked, smiling. At a certain time during the evening, she had lost her cool posture. Julian smiled at her, coming closer. " You. The expression you had. Needed some fresh air"? he asked her. Mab shrugged, still smiling. She felt too relaxed and happy to be mad at him for laughing. " I told you. I did". Julian nodded, still smiling, and came even closer. " You certainly did. Do you know what I need"? Mab shook her head, laughing. " No, tell me". Julian put his arms around her, pulling her against him, and whispered in her air. " You..".

Mab , completely unlike her, laughed. " Do you now"? she teased, her face inches away from him. Julian nodded, still smiling, but with a certain look in his eyes. The look, Mab knew, that brought girls (and women) in trouble. Normally, she would have stopped him right now, and punished him for trying _anything_. But Mab wasn't really herself. She could barely think.

Instead of stopping him, Mab felt herself moving her head and pressing her lips on his. Julian groaned softly and grabbed her hips, to pull her even closer. They kissed for what felt like forever, their tongues doing a wild dance, until he pulled back.

His eyes with dilated pupils , now looking gold rather than that mixed yellow-gold-brown, stared into hers. Mab, wheezing, stared at him. He looked really handsome, acctractive. She felt herself being pulled towards him and lay her head on his shoulder.

She heard him growl softly before he suddenly grabbed and threw her over his shoulder. Mab didn't even have time to protest. In minutes, they were standing in a room. Julian put her down, immediately kissing her when her feet touched the ground. Mab responded, kissing him back, before she could think about it. She felt his hand going towards towards the zipper of her dress, but instead of using the zipper, he tore her dress apart.

He kept kissing her, unhooking her bra and slid her panties down her legs, and pulled back for a second. He took a second to admire her body, lust clear in his eyes, and quickly undressed himself before he put his mouth on Mab's mouth again.

Mab was forced to walk back by him until she could feel something against her legs. Julian pushed her and suddenly, she was laying on her back on a big bed. Julian was on top of her , smirking before he lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Mab gasped, closing her eyes for a moment when she felt his warm, wet mouth on her body. He didn't look up, kept softly sucking on it. While his mouth was playing with her nipple, his hand traveled towards her hips. Mab moaned when he pushed his finger inside her. He pushed another finger in her, at the same time biting in her nipple, making her cry out.

Her head completely empty, only feeling, Mab pushed herself against his hand, hoping for more. And got more. He moved his fingers, sucking and biting her nipple while doing this, until she came. Screaming. When the orgasm stopped, Mab lay on her back, exhausted. " Wow.." she said,breathless. Julian chuckled and removed his mouth from her breast to whisper in her ear. " You haven't had the best yet" he whispered. Before Mab could ask what he meant, he removed his fingers and thrusted in her her. Mab gasped when she felt the pain. Her gasp turned into a moan when he started moving, until she came again and screamed.

{End flashback}

Mab moaned softly when she remembered her ' night activities' . She hated herself for letting it come this far. With a mortal!

Mab looked a Julian, who was looking at her, and frowned. _Or maybe he is not that human after all _she thought when she recalled how he had dodged her ice daggers.

She looked at him again, that handsome face with those strange golden eyes..

She took a deep breath, to calm herself. She _needed_ te know. Deserved to know even. " What are you" ? Mab asked, her voice calm and her face completely emotionless. Julian smirked. He bent forward, coming closer..


	5. Au! My head hurts!

**WARNING! LONG AND PROBABLY BORING DISCLAIMER!**

**Ok, now I have warned you, I can proceed writing this looong disclaimer. I have tried to stop writing a long disclaimer full of nonsense, but I simply can't. So this is my solution. If you are reading this, you can't be mad at me for writing it. I warned you! Okeee. My thanks ( wow, a speech) to first guest, who keeps reviewing. Seriously, thank you so much! Like you suggested ( good idea by the way) I am going to do Tiana's pov on the ' wild night' ( doesn't that sound great?). I will post this as chapter five. I am planning to reveal some of Tiana's secrets. Like the hash relationship with her mother. Something about her father. Her first encounter with Alcina, might be here too. The next chapter, will be Mab and Julian talking. And Julian will confess what he is.. * drumrolls*. I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Absolutely not! All right, without further adieu; chapter five of Mardi Gras, by LisaAbiona15! Enjoy!**

For everyone who hasn't read the disclaimer; Tiana's pov

-Tiana grunted when she woke up and found her head hurt. A lot. More than she thought was possible. It felt like someone had hit her head with an hammer. That actually had happened once and this felt almost the same , so she almost expected it was the source of her pain. Except, she knew it wasn't. No one had hit her with an hammer this time. She also hadn't fallen of her horse. Of had a really bad case of the flu. No, she had been drinking. A _lot_. More than she should have.

Tiana cursed her stupidity and inability to drink little once she was finally, _finally_ free. _Oh god.. If mom ever finds out, I will be so screwed _Tiana thought, through the pain. She wasn't really afraid for the reaction of her father. Firstly, because he worked a lot. He was almost always at one of his other palaces, leaving her behind. And not just to rule one of his other planets. Tiana knew all too well her father wasn't just attending his duties. Unless his duties suddenly included sleeping with women who were _definitely_ not her mother and making said women pregnant. Which didn't happen that often, but Tiana knew it happened. It was one of the reasons her mother was often, if you asked Tiana _always_, grumpy. Who wouldn't be mad if their husband cheated, after all.

Tiana could understand her mother was mad at her father for cheating. She was mad too, after all. She might love her father more than anything on the world, but that didn't mean she didn't feel betrayed. Weren't she and her mother enough for him? Why did he always have to do that? she often asked herself. But she was never able to find the answers.

Tiana simply couldn't understand. Just like she couldn't understand her mother. Oh, she understood her mother's anger _perfectly_. But she couldn't understand why her mother always blamed everything that went wrong on Tiana. And she couldn't understand why her mother always acted like she was completely innocent. She wasn't. Tiana could recall the time she had busted her mother while she had been _very_ busy with a man that wasn't Tiana's dad. She remembered she had walked into her mother's room to ask her if she wanted to play a game, when she had seen them. Her mother and a strange men. Both naked and covered in sweat. Her mother on hand and feet, moaning and pleading. The man touching her mother. She had never been _that_ mad. She had wanted to strangle that man for _daring_ to touch her mother. Only her father was allowed to do that.

She might have tried to strangle the man, defending her mother and mother's honor, if her mother hadn't noticed her staring and screamed at her to go away. Along with some very insulting and cruel words.

She had never walked into her mother's room again. Not without knocking. And only when she knew her mother would really pissed if she _didn't_ come in. Like when her mother called her. Or she had to deliver a message. Things like that. But even the idea of the worst beating, both emotionally and physically, ever, could not force her into that room when she knew her mother was in there with a man. And she always knew. She had _very_ sensitive hearing and could hear the moaning, gasping and screaming even when she wasn't really close. The servants didn't know how blessed they were for not having that particular hearing. They would get an heartattack in no time. Or have to throw up, like Tiana sometimes felt she had to.

Her mother had a man in her room at _least_ every three days. Tiana knew, because she heard enough every time she walked past her mother's room. And she had seen her mother with different men. Her mother didn't like to saty with one man for a long time. Even if she used that man only for sex. Her mother needed _variety_. That was one of the reasons she didn't remain faithful to Tiana's father, was it?

Her mother had had countless affairs, maybe even more than her father. Tiana shook her head, immediately regretting it when she felt the pain, and sighed. _I really hope I am not like mom. I don't want to be like her. Sleeping with al those men, betraying my husband. It's just.. wrong. Maybe I will never marry. Just have sex occasionally. If I need to. That way, I can't hurt anybody and won't be hurt. _

Tiana grunted again when she realized what she was thinking. She really didn't want to think about her mother at this time. Or the fear that she was like her mother.

She wanted to shake her head again, but stopped herself just on time. It would make the pain worse. _How can this hurt so much? I have had an hangover before, but not like this. Have I hit my head or something? _Tiana thought, avoiding movement. She really didn't need more pain.

Her head hurt a lot and Tiana felt her muscles burn when she tried to move. Tried to, because the pain in her head and her stiff and burning muscles stopped her. She tried to recall last night, but her head hurt too much. She only felt pain when she tried to remember.

She growled, annoyed she couldn't move. She was really fit, training every day, but she was too weak to get up. And it hurt so much! Tiana was accustomed to pain, being an experienced fighter already and used to cuts and bruises, but this was worse. She simply couldn't get up. Every time she even tried to move, it would feel like needles were being forced into her skull. And again, Tiana knew how it felt. She had tried acupuncture once, practically forced by her mother who swore ' it was the best thing ever' ( no mom, it's not), and this was really similair to it. Except it was more like burning needles with some toxic substance which made her almost faint.

Tiana took a deep breath, trying to think past the pain like her teachers had taught her to, and slowly started to get up. She had to stop a few times, the pain being too much to handle, but succeeded. After what seemed like forever, she was sitting instead of laying half-unconscious on her back.

Very slowly, trying to avoid too much pain, Tiana looked around. She was in a bedroom, in a _very_ big bed. She examined the room, steadying her breathing to avoid panicking, and tried to learn more. _So, I am in a bedroom. That doesn't tell me much. Except I either passed out and was brought here, or more likely, did something incredibly stupid. Sleeping with some stranger, no doubt _Tiana thought, sighing.

She had been trained by experts and one of her lessons had been about mainting control. Avoiding panick. So she took another deep breath and looked around. Her head, _thank the gods!, _was feeling better already. With some luck, it would soon be over. And if it was not.. Well, Tiana had other stuff to cope with. Stuff worse than her painful head. Like what on _earth _had happened last night. And how to keep this from her parents. Especially her mother. While her father would be disappointed and worried, her mother would be mad. Really mad.

Tiana's mother, first name Adela, believed she could do everything god had forbidden, while her daughter wasn't allowed to do anything. Her mother was cheating? Sure, why not? Her mother drunk? And? Adults do that! While her mother kept doing the most _horrid_ things, Tiana couldn't get away with anything. Totally unfair, if you asked Tiana. Not that anyone ever did.

There was almost no one who even knew Adela wasn't the perfect person she pretended to be. Everyone knew the queen to be perfect. Beautiful, smart, social, polite and so on. Tiana was one of the few people who knew the queen was far from perfect. Tiana didn't have any illusions; her mother was a bitch. And that was the _nicest_ thing Tiana had to say about her.

Her mother might be beautiful, and smart, but she wasn't a good mother. She cared for her people ,yes, but didn't seem to care for her daughter. Maybe because Tiana looked like her father, she had heard people say it. Or maybe because her father loved her, even more than he loved her mother.

Tiana knew her parents loved each other though. They just couldn't be faithful. It wasn't in their nature.

Tiana took another look at the room, still unable to tell where she was. Her headache was reducing, the pain almost gone and she didn't feel like fainting anymore. Her muscles still burned, but Tiana had a feeling there was a reason for that. A reason she, her mother _and_ her father, wouldn't like.

Tiana rubbed her temples, again trying to remember last night. _Anything. _She needed to know what had happened. _Even when I probably don't __**want**_ _to know. After all those drinks, I have done something I will regret. I just know. _

Tiana smiled, a bitter smile. Like waking up in a bed, naked, with a massive headache and idea how you ended up in that bed, wasn't something to regret.

Tiana sighed, trying and trying to remember. She frowned, recalling some vague things. Dancing. Drinking. Singing? Yes, she remembered singing. With Mab.

{ Flashback}

Tiana laughed and grabbed Mab's wrist. " Come on! It will be fun" she said, trying to drag Mab towards the stage. Mab grunted and tried to escape Tiana's grip. Tiana might be tipsy, but her grip remained really made it nearly impossible for Mab to escape.

When Mab finally managed to escape, her wrist was turning blue. She rubbed it softly, sending Tiana an annoyed glare. " No! And stop grabbing my wrist, if you keep that up, you will dislocate it or something" she snapped. Tiana rolled her eyes. " Wimp" she muttered. Mab snorted. " Oh _please_. Just because I don't want to join this karaoke thing, doesn't mean I'm a wimp". Tiana shrugged. " Maybe. But why wouldn't you? You have no reason whatsoever to refuse singing". Mab raised her eyebrows. " What do you think of humiliating myself? Isn't that reason enough"? she said, but she was smiling.

Mab had loosened up, both because of Tiana and the fact she was a bit tipsy. They both were, after all the alcohol they had had. Normally they wouldn't be, since they were accustomed to stronger alcohol. But the stuff Tiana's dad drunk was really strong. Even stronger than the alcohol the fey drunk on Elysium. Result; two drunk teenagers.

Tiana giggled and rolled her eyes. " Oh come on! It won't be humiliating, I'm sure you're a good singer" Tiana said in a pleading voice. Mab crossed her arms and shook her head. " No way. I will _never_ sing to entertain someone. Why would I. I-Tiana!". Mab's protest was interrupted when Tiana grabbed her and started to drag her towards the stage.

Mab tried to escape, but Tiana wouldn't let her. And Tiana was stronger. " Damn it! Let go of me Tiana, or I-" Mab tried, but it was too late. They had reached the state. " He! We want to sing"! Tiana yelled.

Mab groaned and covered her face. She _really_ didn't want to sing. Tiana just rolled her eyes at Mab's expression and pushed her, forcing her to walk onto the stage. Mab pulled her arm away and took a step back. She couldn't jump of the stage, Mab knew. Tiana smirked, knowing Mab was trapped. " I hate you" Mab whispered. Tiana chuckled. " You don't. You just think you hate me. But you will realize you don't, because it will be fun" Tiana whispered back, still smirking.

Mab snorted, but didn't say anything. Tiana smiled and turned towards some man. She whispered something in his ear before she came to stand next to Mab. She pushed something in Mab's hand. Mab stared at her hand, nonplussed. " Ehh, what is this"? she asked Tiana, inspecting the object she was holding. Tiana smiled. " A microphone, of course" she said like it was obvious. Which it wasn't.

Mab just stared at her for some time before she focused on her ' microphone' again. With a muttered " You're crazy", she copied Tiana, who was holding the thing close to her mouth. " Hi everyone! How are you, on this glorious night"? she shouted, gaining the attention of the audience. Mab sighed. She _wasn't _ going to like this. She just knew. When the audience cheered in response to Tiana's word, Tiana continued. " I suppose that means good! Would you like to hear a song to make it even better"? she shouted. The audience immediately reacted with yes! And absolutely! And do it, chica! Mab frowned. _Chica? Seriously? Idiots! _That Mab was tipsy, didn't mean she liked a bunch of idiots screaming she should seemed to like it though. She was smiling, her eyes shining. Well, you could say her eyes were shining. Mab herself considered her eyes to be filled with madness. She had seen madness in someone's eyes before, and honostly, Tiana looked quite mad.

" Great! I'm Tiana, that's Mab and we are going to sing 'give it up' "! Tiana screamed, causing the audience to cheer and say another bunch of stupid, incoherent stuff. Tiana smiled and gave a little bow before she started to sing. Even when Mab was still mad, she had to admit Tiana had a really beautiful voice. " Someday, I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind! Ooooooh"! she sang.

Mab saw text appear in front of her and Tiana mouthed; you are. Mab sighed and decided she better sing, to avoid more embarresment. " You never met a chick like me! Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind" she sang.

Tiana smiled and gave her a quick thumbs-up. The next line, they sang together. " always know what you can't have is not so bad if you don't get what you wanted. Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah boy, let's get it started! Give it up! You can;t win, cuz I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight"! Mab heard their voices blend together and couldn't deny it sounded great.

She smiled, starting to enjoy it. She continued singing toegether with Tiana, their voices a little louder. " It's a game that we play at the end of the night. Same old story but you never get it right. Give it up". The audience started to clap on the rythym. It wasn't really a song you could dance to, but it sounded great.

Mab and Tiana continued singing together, dancing on the stage during the song. " Come a little closer, baby baby! Come a little, come a little closer, baby baby"! they sang, moving on the music.

Tiana walked forwards, a little smile on her face. She flung her hair and winked before she started. Mab rolled her eyes at her behavious, but was smiling. She enjoyed singing. " So stop trying to walk away. No, you won't ever leave me behind" Tiana sang. Mab walked towards her until she stood next to her. She didn't try to flirt or anything, but she did place one hand on her hip. " Noooo! You better believe I'm here to stay! Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine! Oooooh!" she sang, dancing at the same time.

She turned towards Tiana, smiling, before they continued the song together. " Look at me boy, cuz I got you where I want you .Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you. Wanna break you. Take the back seat boy, cuz now I'm driving"! they sang. They paused one second before continuing, their voices a little louder. " Give it up! You can't win, cuz I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight! It's a game we play at the end of the night. Same old story, but you never get it right..". " GIVE IT UP"! they yelled together.

Mab took a step back, clunching her microphone. " Oooooh! Yeaaah"! she sang, her eyes closed. " Oh! Ooooh"! she heard Tiana sing. " Ooooh! Yeaaah"! she sang in respond. Licking her dry lips, she went on. " Hey ye, yay ye, yay ye, yay ya. Oooh"! Mab sang.

She opened her eyes and looked at Tiana. She smiled at her. " Come a little closer! Come a little closer, baby baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby! Come a little closer! Come a little closer, baby" they sang together. " If you are my baby, then I will make you crazy tonight! Heeee" they sang.

They stopped for two seconds, before continuing. " Look at me boy, cuz I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you. Wanna break you. Take the backseat boy, cuz now I'm driving"! Tiana made a spin before continuing, together with Mab. " give it up! You can't win, cuz I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. It's a game we play at the end of the night. Same old story, but you never get it right.. ".

Mab and Tiana took a deep breath at the same time, before they sang the last part. " Give it uuuuuup! Oh yeah"! they ended. When they finished, everyone started clapping. Some people were cheering and whistling. They apparently appreciated the song.

Tiana smiled at Mab. " Told you it would be fun. They like it"! Mab rolled her eyes. " They are a bunch of drunk idiots. They would like _any_ form of amusement" she responded dryly. Tiana shrugged and grabbed Mab hand, bowing. Mab frowned, but bowed too.

After a few more bows and cheers, they walked off the stage. They went straight to the bar, to order something to drink. " I told you, you would like it" Tiana said , happy she had been right. Mab snorted. " Why do you think I liked it"? Tiana rolled her eyes and punched her. " Oh come on! You had a big smile on your face! You could just see you enjoyed it". Mab sighed. " Fine. It wasn't completely horrible. Happy"? Tiana laughed. " Of course I am. I'm having a good time". Mab smiled. " Me too". Tiana didn't react, but gave her another smile.

When they had finished their cocktails,they decided to go another time. After some more songs, like true love, beautiful liar, woohoo, shut up and sleep with me, Mab went outside. After the singing, Mab had started dancing. She and her dancepartner, Tiana believed his name was Julian, went outside.

Tiana walked towards the bar, deciding she wanted another drink. She was really thirsty. And drunk, although she was too drunk to notice she was.

When she turned, drink in her hand, her sight was blocked by a chest. A very muscular chest. Slowly, she looked at the face of the person standing in front of her. She sighed when she saw who it was. Raising her eyebrows, she gave the owner an annoyed look. "Brandon. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be very busy annoying anyone but me"? she said, trying to sound cold and scornful.

Brandon was one of the guards. Her father expected him to keep an eye on Tiana. So he followed her. Almost everywhere. Which found Tiana already really annoying, but it was worse than that. He didn't just follow her. No, he had critisism on everything she did. She had hoped he hadn't noticed her ' escape', but it seemed she was wrong. And that meant she was in trouble as soons as he discovered she was drunk. So she tried to hide it. Which didn't work since she slurred a bit. Brandon, damn he is so hot!, sighed. " Your highness. I think you know why I'm here. It's my job to keep an eye on you and keep you from doing dangerous and stupid things. A pity it seems I;m too late" he said, his tone disappointed.

Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please. I don't need you! Go home already, will you. And don't dare to tell my father-". "You went to a party, which he had _forbidden _and got drunk"? Brandon interrupted. Tiana narrowed her eyes. " I am _not_ drunk. I'm a bit tipsy, that's all. And if my father founds out you didn't immediately react to my disappearence, you will be in as much trouble as me" she said. Brandon snorted. " You are drunk. You are right thought. You're father will be very mad if he founds out I couldn't stop you from getting drunk". Tiana ignored his comment ( she wasn't drunk! Really!) and nodded. " Exactly. So you leave me alone, I won't say anything to my father and we will be both happy" she said, trying to walk away.

Brandon grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. Tiana gasped, a little shocked. " What do you think you are doing? Let me go! _Now"!_ she said. Brandon shook his head. " No. I promised your father you will be safe. I'm not letting you go" he said. Tiana rolled her eyes. " How noble of you. My father will never now. So _release _me" she said. Brandon didn't say anything, but it was answer enough. He wouldn't let her go.

Tiana grunted. She looked in his eyes, ready to order him to let her go. Or use her skills to escape his grip. She froze when she looked into his eyes. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She had never realized howhandsome he was. She had always disliked the idea of a babysitter and had seen him as the enemy.

Now her mind was a bit groggy and he wasn't being a pain in the ass like normal, she realized how handsome he was. He was a little older than her, perhaps 22 or 23, and tall. Tiana was tall, but he was even taller. He was very muscular too, probably because he was a guard, and she could feel his strength now he was holding her.

His hair was blond, just like hers only his hair was a bit darker, and he it was long. Not long enough to be worn in a ponytail, but still long. His eyes were orange, a bright orange with some hints of other colors.

It were his eyes, so unlike the normal color green, who made him very popular with women. Tiana had seen him with them before. Had seen them swoon. Practically fight for his attention.

And now she was so close, she realized why those women had acted so strange. So desperate. He was exactly what a woman wanted in man. Strong. Handsome. Intelligent. Skilled in so many ways. And dangerous. Because he could break your heart before you even realized he had.

{End Flashback}

Tiana opened her eyes and frowned. She remembered all those things. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what had happened after that.

She bit her lip, worried. _What have I done? What happened after Brandon found me? Where is he now? And why on earth am I in this bed? _Tiana thought, really worried.

She still felt nausious and her head hurt, but she tried to get out of the bed. So she could find answers. Only to be stopped by a soft voice. " I wouldn't do that if I was you. You can better stay in bed until you feel better" the voice said. Tiana looked at the speaker and froze. _Damn it! _she cursed in her head.


	6. Best Friends Forever?

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Iron Fey Series. Julie Kagawa does. Oh and one thing I want to know and I need the advice of anyone who reads this and likes the Iron Fey Series. All right. Here goes nothing.. I was re-reading the iron fey series and got a very weird idea... Mab and Puck. Like Puck is trying one of his famous pranks and it sort of backfires and Mab falles in love with him or something. Or during Elysium she approches him.. I just thought it would be hilarious. Especially if Puck had to tell Ash or Ash would find out. Tell me what you think. You can just review or send me an e-mail; lisatjeloesberg Thanks!**

Mab found she wasn't able to move a single muscle. She could only stare while Julian's lips came closer. And closer. And closer. She licked her own lips , doing so completely unconscious, which were suddenly very dry.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered she couldn't just let him kiss her. That she was getting ready to be queen of Tir Na Nog and that this meant she should be cold. That she should be bold and distant. Any other winter fey would slap him or at least take the lead. Not being dominated by some man. But Mab was just as helpless as a bunny before a fox, unable to move her muscles. All she could do was stare at those perfect, slightly moist lips. Those lips that had given her so much pleasure last night. And could do that again. All she had to do was open her mouth and let his tongue enter. Just like some other body part would enter. It would feel so great..

Mab hold her breath while his lips came a little closer. She tried to regain any of the cool posture, which she had lost even before they had slept with each other, but to no avail. She was lost, completely forgotten how she was supposed to act. All she knew was that she wanted this. This sweet moment, so forbidden. Forbidden, because he was a mere human and she should use him as a toy, not let him do those things.

The moment their lips met, every thought of pushing him away disappeared. Not that it had been a real option in the first place. Mab sighed softly when she tasted him. He tasted delicious, a mix of sweat and his own unique scent. She pulled her arms around him, pulling him on top of her.

She lay on her back, him on top. His tongue entered her mouth, swirling around her own tongue. Without thinking, Mab pulled her legs around his waist. She groaned softly when she felt his erection. And gasped when he romoved his mouth and placed it on her nipple, biting.

Mab rolled her eyes back in pleasure when he started to play with her nipple while his hand moved down to touch her melting core. She hissed when he slid a finger in her, his mouth still on her nipple. He pulled himself up and her legs fell from his waist.

He gave her one very wolf-like grin before he removed his finger to immediately replace it with his mouth. Mab almost cried out when she felt his wet,warm mouth on her even wetter, warmer core. He sucked softly, sometimes biting, making her even more wetter. He knew exactly how to make her forget everything except the pleasure building up in her body.

She came closer and closer to her release, but he seemed to hold back. She pushed her hips against his mouth, silently asking for more. And more she got. He inserted a finger in her, his mouth still sucking. Mab almost immediately came. Screaming.

After a long time, when it was finally over, he pulled back and smiled at her. Mab had her eyes closed, her breathing slowly returning to normal. It had been so intense and it had seemed to last forever. And yet seemed to be over in a blink of an eye. The feeling, the intense feeling when she came, had left her breathless and tired.

She opened her eyes, so she could look at him. At the man who had given her so much pleasure. He was smiling, looking really satisfied even now he was still very turned on and his body was probably screaming for release. He pulled his finger back and used his hand to brush her hair away from her face, so he could look at her. " Hey beautiful. How do you feel"? he asked.

She smiled at him, feeling a bit weak from the intense orgasm. He clearly had a lot of experience, judging from the way he exactly knew what to do. How to play her, like an instrument. How to make her gasp and moan and forget herself. To make her lose her cool posture. Mab kept smiling, feeling satisfied and peacefull, feelings she wasn't familiar with. " Really good. That was amazing" she said, still breathless.

His smile grew wider and Mab realized what she had said. It was nothing like her to give compliments. But then again, he had deserved it. Mab didn't know something could feel this good. Not that she would tell him. Better not to feed his ego. It was already big enough. Just like other, very big things. Hard things that were pressing against her thigh at the moment, making her body respond. Not that she wanted him to know. She kept those things to herself.

She succesfully cleared her face from any emotion, so he wouldn't be able to know her thoughts and feelings. Just like no one ever knew, because she always hid her emotions and thoughts. Everything that could be seen as a sign of weakness. She shrugged, her strength slowly returning. " It was amazing for a little, seemingly useless, person like yourself of course" she said, her voice cold.

At her words, his smile immediately faded. His eyes seemed to burn through her with an intensity that scared even her. A little. Mab swallowed when she saw the look in his eyes. Dark and dangerous, reminding her of an animal somehow. Savage was the word the came into her mind when she saw him look like that. Wild, dangerous and maybe even angry. Just like the look he gave her.

She imagined it was the same look some wild animal would give to 'his' mate before he claimed her in the same way Julian had made an attempt to claim her last night. It was the kind of looked that demanded obediency and complete surrender, things Mab hated. She was strong and independent and _hated_ the idea of needing help. Or obeying someone. Or surrendering. " Julian, you-" she tried, but she didn't get to finsih her sentence. Before she even had time to react, his lips were on hers again. This time, they were fierce and demanding. no wasn't an option.

Julian grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. Mab made a little sound of protest, but he started grinding her hips against hers, making her lose herself and all common sense. She kissed him back, allowing her tongue to play with his. He pulled back , panting, and bit her in her earlobe. Mab hissed in pleasure when she felt his warm, very wet lips on her ear. " I want you. Let me take you" he whispered in her ear. Far beyond any logic, Mab pushed her body against his, eager to obey his unspoken order. " Yes.. Oh y-yes" she managed to say.

She didn't think anymore, her brain clouded by lust. Julian's eyes were cloudy and lidded, but the intense emotion in those eyes remained. Emotions that made her even more turned on, that made her react in ways she hadn't believed possible.

Before she could think or say anything, he thrusted inside her. Mab moaned loudly when she felt him, hard and thick. Perfect. She pulled her legs around his waist again, pulling him towards her. He started moving, slowly. He grinned devishly when Mab moaned again and rolled her eyes back. " Want more, don't you"? he whispered in her ear, his voice not more than a low growl. Mab moaned and moved with him, trying to get him to move faster as only response. He chuckled at her attempt. No doubt he underrstood how desoerate she was, how much she needed this.

Mab couldn't understand how he could maintain any form of control at a moment like this. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, she was sure of it. And yet, he didn't try harder. He held back, she knew it. _Why? _Mab thought, the only comprehend thought since he started kissing her. She still couldn;t think straight, her body screaming for more, but she came slowly aware of the situation. She , laying on her back. A man, practically a stranger, on top of her. Pinned on the bed, seemingly helpless. She didn't like that idea. Mab wanted control. _Always. _And now , he had the control. She smirked at him, and tried to roll over. To regain control. When she was on top of him, she smirked again. " Yes, I want more. More of you. So take me, you idiot" she whispered in his ear. He smirked back. " You're on top" was all he said.

Mab grinned, immediately understanding him. She started to ride him, first slow and calm, later wild and fast. She felt his hands on her hips, guiding her. In no time, they came together. Screaming again and again until they collapsed.

Mab lay down on his chest, utterly exhausted. She was sweating and panting, after their intense workout. She felt his chest move when he chuckled and raised her head to look at him. "What do you find so amusing?" she asked him. He lay on his back, his eyes focused on her. Those beautiful golden eyes who seemed to glow whenever he was excited. Mab frowned. She had completely forgotten what they had been doing before he kissed her. _I wanted to ask him what he was. How could I have forgotten? _Mab thought, disappointed at herself. She never forgot important things like that. Never got carried away. She looked at the man she was using as a pillow again. _Then again, now wonder I got a little.. distracted. He truly is something. I don't know what, but he can make me scream and intrigues me like no one does _Mab though.

Still, she had to ask him. She just needed to know what he was. Not only because she was curious, but because knowledge is power. And she loved power, that was just a fact. Power was probably the only thing she loved. She could never have enough. And maybe she could get something out of this situation. Like an ally. Or any knowledge that would increase her power.

She smiled seductively at Julian. He smiled back. "I find it amusing how fast you can change from ice cold to burning hot" he said with a smirk. Mab was confused for a moment, but then she remembered. She had asked him what he found so amusing. " Ah and that enthralls you"? she asked, her voice soft and low. He nodded. " Mmm. Like you are two different persons. You were distant and cold yesterday, but later on the evening that all changed. You went from ice cold to smoldering hot. Very... exciting" he said, his eyes shining with that weird quality again. Not just lust. Something.. else. Something that Mab felt was dangerous. It made her shiver and even tremble a little. It called to her, telling her to forget talking and do something entirely different.

She licked her lips and tried to think past the lust that threatened to overwhelm her. She succeeded, but her normal icy posture was gone. " Always glad to hear such thing" Mab replied smugly. Julian chuckled softly, his hands moving towards her ass. " Great. Shall we leave the talking to later"? he asked, his voice hoarse. Mab shook her head , trying to think about something else than her growing desire. The feeling of his erection against her thigh and the look in his eyes didn't help, but she needed to know. And now, before she gave in to him. Again.

She stroked his chest with one finger, smiling seductively. " Mmm, no. No matter how great that sounds, you're still obligated to respond to my earlier question" she whispered. He smiled and suddenly rolled over, his erection now positioned between her legs. " That can wait" he told her. Giving her no chance to say anything at all, he immediately thrusted into her. Mab arched her back and gasped at the feeling.

He started moving, faster and faster, urging her to move with her. They moved together, in perfect rythym, until Mab felt herself come and screamed. He screamed her name when he came too. " Mab!".

It took Mab a moment to realize someone else than Julian said her name, but eventually she realized it hadn't been his voice. She turned her head to look at the shocked face of Tiana. She looked back, at Julian. At their connected bodies. And realized Tiana exactly knew what had just happened. Mab even blushed even a little when she realized she was discovered.

Tiana had walked in at the worst moment possible. Right when they were screaming probably. Julian got a little up, his eyes focused on Tiana. " What exactly are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here" he said, his voice low and somewhat ominous. Tiana just rolled her eyes, not really impressed, and took a step closer. She pointed at Mab. " And you, I believe, aren't suppose to have sex with her" she pointed out. Julian grinned. " That's true". Tiana raised her eyebrows. " Now, we have decided we are both doing things we shouldn't, get of her. _Now"!_ Tiana hissed.

Mab was impressed. Tiana seemed a nice person, but her expression was far from nice. She looked like she could attack Julian, and honestly, Mab had a feeling she could easily defeat him. Julian raised his eyebrows at Tiana. " What is the magic word"? he asked. Tiana narrowed her eyes, looking really annoyed. And quite ominous. _Another person that reminds me of a wild animal _Mab thought when she saw the look in Tiana's eyes. She had failed to notice before, but Tiana actually had gold in her green eyes. And right now, her eyes seemed to turn gold rather than green.

Mab frowned, but didn't say anything. She would ask her later. When Tiana and she could talk. She took a better look at Tiana and realized something. The girl had bite marks. On her shoulder, you saw two little bite marks. Right next to a hickie. Mab grinned. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had been behaving very badly last night. _I really have to ask Tiana what happened last night. And how she got those bite marks _Mab thought. She was really curious. And Mab knew she could trust Tiana, her instincts told her.

Mab's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a low, growling sound. She looked at Tiana and her eyes widened. Tiana's eyes were gold now and her face had changed somehow. She was still really beautiful, but she looked different. Mab didn't know how to explain it, but there was just something different apart from the golden eyes. She looked Tiana's fists, which she clenched together, and was even more suprised. Mab could see the nails which had changed into claws. Claws which looked awfully sharp.

She looked at Julian, but he didn't look suprised. He smiled. " Really? You think you can impress me with that"? Tiana took a step closer, her eyes gold and filled with anger. Or something that looked like it, Mab couldn't really make out what the emotion was. " No. I know what you are and you won't be intimidated by this. But I warn you, leave my friend alone" she hissed. Julian raised his eyebrows, but did get of Mab. She gasped softly when she felt him leave her body. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss, which made Tiana hiss at him, like some angry cat. He gave Tiana and smile and shrugged.

Julian kept smiling, a little misschievious smile, and took the blanket to cover Mab. Leaving him naked and exposed. Mab saw Tiana's eyes widen a second, at the sight of the naked man. Tiana's eyes went over Julian's body. She saw appreciation in the girl's eyes for a second, but that was soon replaced by contempt. Tiana wrinkled her nose. " Not bad. But you will have to do more if you _ever_ want me to be like one of your little toys" she said. Julian smiled. " Toys? I'm not a child anymore, I don't play with toys". Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please, you know what I mean. All the women you sleep with". Julian chuckled. " So you never have a pleasureable night? I can't believe that, especially not with those bite marks" he said, his eyes focused on Tiana's neck.

Tiana narrowed her eyes, no sign of embaressment or anything else. Except annoyance maybe. She snorted. " None of your business. And now get out of here, I need to talk with Mab". Mab sighed. " Tiana? I will decide if he has to go, all right"? she said. Tiana looked at her and shrugged. " Fine, but I still need to talk to you". Mab nodded and looked at Julian, who was following the conversation. " Out" Mab said. Julian smiled. " What? I don't get a thank you or we will do it again, after our night and morning together"? he asked, feigning hurt. His eyes, filled with misschief, told her otherwise.

Mab almost rolled her eyes, but stopped herself. She wanted to regain her cool posture, to show she wasn't just some girl. That _he_ was the lucky one. She had allowed him to sleep with her, after all. " No. And now out" she responded. Julian chuckled and got out of bed. " Fine, but call me whenever you want beautiful. I enjoyed tonight. A lot" he said, giving her a paper with some numbers on it. He stroded out of the room, still naked. Mab silently enjoyed the view of his naked body while he walked away.

When he was gone, Tiana finally seemed to relax a little. She walked towards Mab and sat down on the bed. Mab wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. So she just waited. " So... Had a pleasant night"? Tiana eventually said, her eyes shining again. She smiled at Mab. Mab chuckled. " Well, except from getting drunk, I believe I did. You"? Tiana shrugged. " Well, I liked talking to you and everything, but when I was alone... not so much. Or actually I did, but I shouldn't and now my dad will be mad and-" Mab raised her hands, trying to get the attention of Tiana. It worked, Tiana stopped talking. " Listen, I don't know where you're talking about, so try to explain me all right? Slowly. And do you know what Julian is? I'm quite sure by now he isn't mortal" Mab said, ignoring the fact Tiana's eyes had been glowing and everything. Tiana would tell her, Mab knew. And she _really_ needed to know what Julian was.

Tiana snorted. " That's sort of obvious. That he isn't human, I mean" she said. Mab frowned. " What is he then"? Tiana bit her lip and looked away from Mab. " A skinwalker" she said. After a small pause, she added " Just like me". She said it like it was something to be ashamed of, but Mab had never heard of it. " What is that"? she asked. Tiana looked at her. " It's a species. They are wizards or witches with special powers. Even though they use magic themselves, and are magic, they are immune to magic and most don't even like it. Sometimes it is even forbidden for them to use magic. They can change into an animal, like a cougar or a panther, and have heightened senses and abilities". Mab thought about this for a moment, then nodded. " I understand. But you keep saying they. Why, if you are one"? Tiana looked at her and shrugged. " They aren't really popular. People are afraid of them and I learned it is betetr to hide it". Mab smiled. " What is wrong with people being afraid of you? It will only increase your power" she said. " But it will stop you from making friends" Tiana said softly.

She looked sad and for the first time in her life, Mab felt empathy. She liked Tiana and didn't want her to be sad. In the short time she knew her, Tiana already managed to get to her. She smiled at Tiana. " That's not true. I'm your friend and I don't care you are one". Tiana looked at her and smiled. " Really? We are friends"? Mab nodded. " Best friends even. I have an idea we could have a lot of fun together. Besides, I need some allies" she said.

Tiana laughed and suddenly jumped at Mab, pulling her into an hug. Mab let her, but didn't like it. When Tiana pulled back, and she could breathe again, she let out a sigh of relief. " Ok, listen. I want to be your friend, but quit the hugging all right"? she asked Tiana, who was still smiling. Tiana nodded. "Of course. Whatever you say". Mab grinned. " _Whatever _I say? Great, I-". Tiana rolled her eyes. " You know I didn't mean it literally, snowflake". Mab shrugged. " One of the first rules in cooperating with me; be careful with what you say. Fey are masters at using your words against you". Tiana rolled her eyes again. Mab shook her head, amused. " Rule two; stop rolling your eyes that often".

Tiana raised her eyebrows. " Sure, captain annoying". Mab stared at Tiana. " Captain annoying? Seriously? That is really trivial. Can't you do better"? she asked. Tiana shrugged. " I like it. But I will think of something better, queen Kong" she snickered.

Mab didn't respond, she just gave Tiana an annoyed look. "Anyway we need to talk" she said. " Yes, we certainly do" a another voice suddenly said. Mab looked at the doorway, where a tall man was standing. A tall, very _handsome_ man. Mab looked at Tiana , smirking, and gave her a quick thumbs up.

Tiana snorted and shook her head. _Mistake_ she mouthed. Mab looked at the man again and mouthed ; _ one I would like to make_. Tiana stared at Mab, her eyebrows slightly raised. _Since when do you say things like that. What happened to miss frozen face? _she shrugged, ignoring the comment. _Apparently you managed to make it melt. _

Tiana snickered. " Are the two ladies done"? the man suddenly said. Mab focused on him and staightened, using the look she normally used to scare people. Scare them so much they ran away screaming, knowing the tortures that would follow. Sadly, he didn't look intimidated.

Tiana sighed. " Stop trying to scare him already Mab, it won't work anyway. The man isn't scared of anything, believe me". Mab shook her head. " Everyone is scared of something" she retorted. Tiana shrugged. " He isn't. Mab, may I introduce you to my father's favorite guard, or like I call them little toy, Brandon". The man in the doorway, _Brandon_, smiled and nodded at her. " At your service, your _highness_" he said.


	7. Bound

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Sad, but true. One more thing before I go on to the story (actually two things, but who cares?). First guest; thank you for reviewing:) I love reviews. And for the good ideas. I could do a story that Puck tries to make Mab drink a potion which will make her like Oberon when she looks into his eyes or somthing. But it goes wrong and instead of Oberon, Puck will be the one she likes. Maybe I can make it happen on 'Tiana's' planet. That would be interesting.. And I could do another one, or the same one but in a later chapter, that Puck makes her and Oberon think they like each other. What do you people think? Oh and when should I start on that story, because right now I have two stories I'm working. Well, actually three, but one of them isn't going to be finished soon. I could finish it, but I'm working on my two other stories, including this one. All right, that was it. Enjoy!**

Tiana narrowed her eyes as reaction to the sarcasm and contempt in Brandon's eyes. She obviously didn't like it. Brandon didn't look impressed though, he just looked back, his face stoic. They stared at each other for some minutes, both of them trying to intimidate the other.

Suddenly, Tiana's expression changed. She smiled sweetly at him and tilted her head a bit, examening him,Mab saw. " Exatcly. I'm the _princess_ and that means you have to listen to me. You don't want me to complain about you, do you? My father wouldn't be pleased if he heard how you treat his daughter" she said, smiling. Brandon didn't look impressed. Or scared. Or even a little bit worried. All he did was raise his eyebrows. " I think he will understand my motivation completely when he hears _what_ exactly you have been doing. Right... your highness?" Brandon asked, not even blinking. Just looking into Tiana's eyes. Which was kind of creepy the way he did. He had some aura of danger around him, and the look in his eyes was like that. Dangerous. Like a warning.

Tiana clenched her fists, her eyes gold again. _Apparently her eyes turn gold when she is angry. Interesting _Mab thought and took a mental note to ask Tiana more about skinwalkers. And their abilities. When Tiana was calm again.

" What _I_ have been doing? What _you_ have been doing, you jerk!" Tiana snapped, her eyes glowing at this moment. Mab frowned. She had expected Tiana to be absolutely willing to sleep with this handsome guard. To be honest, she had expected it had happened before. She didn't know Tiana that well, but she just seemed like the type to do something like that. Apparently she had been wrong and Tiana didn't sleep with guards.

Brandon sighed. " And _what_ exactly do you think I have been doing"? he asked, his face emotionless. Mab almost wanted to clap. He was really good at hiding his feelings, even she was a bit impressed. She was at least as good at hiding her feelings of course, but she hadn't expected him to be good at it. If all skinwalkers were like Tiana, they were happy and hyper types. Not a person who knows exactly how to keep his thoughts to himself or herself. Tiana hadn't been very well at that; she had been talking nonstop.

Although, now Mab thought about it, she hadn't revealed a lot about herself. She had only talked about her hobbies and classes. Little things. She hadn't mentioned her family once. And when Mab asked something about them, she had shrugged and told her it wasn't interesting anyway. Mab thought back to that moment, one of the only ones Tiana had been silent, and realized something. She hadn't shown anything either. No sign of love, sadness, tenderness, anything on her face. Just that blank look, Mab herself gave others all the time. And Tiana had practically ignored the question and distracted Mab. _Maybe she is better at hiding emotions than I thought. It could be there is a lot more about Tiana than she shows _Mab thought.

There wasn't a lot she knew about Tiana. Of course, she knew what Tiana liked to do. And she knew some things about Tiana's teachers. But what she didn't know, was why Tiana liked to do those things. Or what classes she exactly had. Mab recalled Tiana saying something about waterbending classes, but she didn't really know what it meant anymore. She wanted to know, because it was a new form of magic. _Or no, not magic. Tiana said it was very different and I shouldn't call it magic. _Mab remembered.

Mab smiled. It would be certainly interesting to have Tiana as a friend. Mab actually looked forward to spending time with Tiana. To discover new things, learn more about skinwalkers and the thing Tiana called firebending. Mab wanted to learn that, it seemed something that would increase her power. And power was something she never had enough.

At that moment, Tiana got up, her fists clenched. She looked really mad, like she was about to explode. And the look she gave Brandon.. There wasn't really a word to describe it , but if looks could kill, Brandon would be dead. " You have abused me! I was drunk, _obviously, _otherwise I would never have slept with you. And you knew that and you just.. you just.. ARGH! YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" Tiana yelled. " I don't think it's that obvious" Mab muttered, but Brandon and Tiana didn't hear her. Or ignored her, she wasn't sure. By this time, Tiana's face was red and her eyes were glowing. Mab guessed her nails were once again claws, because she saw blood on Tiana's hand, her nails burried into her own flesh.

Tiana seemed oblivious to the fact she was hurting herself. Her eyes were focused on Brandon, her entire body tense. Mab watched, convinced Tiana would attack Brandon each moment. She expected Brandon to try and explain himself or say sorry. After all, he worked for Tiana's father, who would be really mad if he ever found out something had happened between Brandon and his daughter, Mab knew. And it wouldn't be Tiana he would be _really_ mad at. So she expected him to at least try to calm down Tiana, say sorry or something.

Brandon did something completely else. Until now, he had been stoic, not showing any thoughts or emotions. Mab actually wondered if he could laugh. He reminded her of a winter fey, but even winter fey laughed sometimes. Even if the only time they laughed, was when they were torturing someone. Or someone was hurt. Basically, whenever someone was hurt.

Mab was nonplussed when Brandon started laughing really loud. It was an happy, almost enchanting sound. Mab found herself smiling, the urge to laugh him growing stronger. His laugh encouraged others to join.

Brandon didn't get a lot of time to laugh though; Tiana had chosen this moment to launch her attack. She flew at him, her hands outstretched. Mab could see she had claws again, which were now pointed at Brandon's face, ready to blind him forever. Unfortunately for Tiana, and Mab's amusement, Brandon had excellent reflexes. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him.

Tiana stuggled and tried to kick him, but he avoided her kicking. " Let go of me!" she hissed. Mab got up, ready to defend her friend. She wasn't going to let her first friend _ever_ get hurt. If Brandon would try to really hurt Tiana, she would kill him. He didn't try anything weird though. all he did was turn Tiana and caught her in his arms, holding her in a tight grip. It was impossible to escape and Tiana would knew that. Not that it meant Tiana stopped struggling, but she couldn't attack him.

Mab watched, still wary. Normally, she was selfish and wouldn't even think about helping someone, but she had accepted Tiana as a friend. And she wouldn't let her down. She would help Tiana if she needed to. And that might be soon, since Brandon was still holding her. Who knew what he would do next.

She narrowed her eyes, silently wishing his head would explode. _That_ would be funny. Brandon raised his eyebrows when he saw her death-glare. She shrugged. He sighed and looked at Tiana, who was still trying to kick him, again. " Stop that already. It won't work anyway, you're just wasting energy" he said. Tiana didn't react, unless you want to call biting in someone's arm reacting.

Brandon cursed, but didn't let go. Mab could see Tiana's fangs, who looked sharp enough to bite through steel, burried in his arms. It must hurt a lot, but Brandon didn't really react. " Stop that! We won't get any further if you keep trying to kick, hit or give me physical pain in any other way, you know". Tiana pulled back for a moment, her eyes still gold and fangs ready to sink back in his arms or even drink his blood, and tried to turn her head. _Mmm. So turning your head 360 degres, like an owl, isn't a skinwalker ability. _Mab thought when she looked at Tiana, who was unable to look into Brandon's eyes.

Tiana sighed. "Fine. Let go of me and I will stop attacking you" she growled. Brandon chuckled. " _Attempting _to attack me, you mean" he said, but he did let her go. Tiana rubbed her wrists and took a small step back. Brandon smiled. " All right. Now you're not trying to hurt me , we could-" he tried, only to be interrupted by Tiana who kicked him into the nuts, making him groan and almost fall to the ground.

Tiana smiled and walked towards Mab, taking small steps. Mab grinned. " Nice kick. I'm suprised he didn't see it coming, though". Tiana shrugged, smirking. " He probably thought I wouldn't dare" she snickered. Mab smiled and looked at the man, who was still in alot of pain, judging from his face. " I just hope you didn't kick him too hard. It would be a waste. After all, it's one of the only things you can use him for" Mab said, snickering.

Tiana looked at her, suprised, but nodded. Her suprise was probably because Mab was acting different than normal. " Exactly! But since I don't use him for that, I figured it wouldn't matter" she said, smirking. She looked really pleased with herself.

Now Mab was the one who was suprised, not that she showed it. She had already figured that part out, but was still suprised to hear Tiana didn't sleep with him. Mab raised her eyebrows at Tiana. " You don't?" she asked. Tiana rolled her eyes and punched Mab. " He!" Mab protested, rubbing her shoulder. " You deserve that. Why would you assume that? I really don't!" Tiana said, clearly annoyed.

Mab took a good look at her. Her eyes were slowly turning green again, now a mix of green and gold rather than green. Her teeth looked normal again, her fangs not that sharp and pointy anymore. And her claws had disappeared. Even the blue spots on her wrists, from Brandon's tight grip, and the little wounds Mab had expected to see on her hands, were gone. Mab assumed Tiana healed really fast, maybe even faster than Mab did. Tiana didn't look angry anymore, but she did look annoyed. Probably because Mab had asummed she slept with her guard.

Mab smiled at Tiana and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? He is handsome, muscular and probably has experience. You are beautiful enough to get any boy, or man, you want and he is always around you. So why not"? she said. Tiana seemed to calm down and sighed. " Because I don't like him that way, all right? Actually, I don't like him at all. He is obnoxious, boring, arrogant and a know-it-all. Honostly, he drives me crazy. I don't want him close to me. Especially not _that_ close" Tiana said, shivering at the thought.

Mab snickered. " If you say so". Tiana narrowed her eyes. " Don't you believe me? Do you think I'm an liar or something"? she said, her eyes turning gold again. Mab raised her hands. " Wait a minute! I didn't say that. I just meant you sometimes not even notice it and before you-". She was interrupted when Tiana yelled in suprise.

Brandon had recovered and suddenly grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Before Mab had even time to react, he used some handcufs ( no idea where he got those) and bound Tiana to the bed. He spread her legs, again before Mab could even protest, and bound those to the ends of the bed.

Mab stared at Tiana, who lay on her back, bound and helpless. She looked at Brandon, who looked really satisfied with himself. And angry. While Tiana looked very confused. " Why did you do that"? Mab asked him, her gaze shifting from Brandon to Tiana and back. Brandon shrugged. " I want to protect myself. She almost scarred me for life with that kick" he responded, not looking at her. Mab didn't really know what to say. Or do, for that matter.

She stared at Tiana, who tried to free herself. " Aha" Mab said, not really sure if there was a response to that. Tiana gave up struggling and looked at Brandon, her eyes gold again. " I'm not really in the mood for your little games, Mr. Dominant. Untie me"! she hissed. Brandon crossed his arms and shook his head. " No. If this is the only way you will behave and more importantly, not kick me in the nuts again, I will use it" he said.

Tiana rolled her eyes and focused on the handcuffs again. They seemed to be made out of leather, but Mab didn't believe that. If it was leather, it would be easy for Tiana to escape. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free. They must be really hard to break. Right now, they kept Tiana tied up.

Mab frowned and looked at Brandon. " Where exactly did you get handcuffs?" she asked him. Brandon shrugged. " Some guy. It doesn't matter really". Mab didn't say anything, kwowing he wouldn't tell her. She didn't really want to know anyway.

Tiana kept struggling, trying to get free, but it didn't work. Mab didn't help her, knowing she couldn't do much anyway. She doubted her magic could do anything against it. Tiana had powerful magic too and she couldn't get free, so that would only be a waste of energy. And strength wasn't the solution either, if Mab looked at Tiana struggling.

Tiana seemed to realize she wouldn't get free and lay on her back, sighing. " Are you ever going to let me go, big boy"? she said, lifting her head to look at Brandon.

Brandon shrugged again. " Sure. Can't hold you like this forever. Even when I would like it. But I don't think your father would approve" he said, chuckling. Mab smiled. She didn't think so either. Tiana and her father seemed to have a good relationship and her father probably cared a lot for her. Mab doubted he would remain calm when he saw his daughter tied to a bed.

Brandon gestured at the bed. " Sit down, please" he said, smirking. Mab rolled her eyes, but did sit down. Brandon sat down next to her, Tiana behind them. He sighed. Eventually, he looked at Mab and Tiana and his eyes hardened. " We really need to talk" he said.


	8. Friends Help Each Other

**I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Oh and I might update later on this story, because I started a new story I have to work on and school...**

Mab looked at Brandon, waiting for him to start his story. She took a look at Tiana, who was still struggling. Brandon saw what she was looking at and chuckled. " You're not gonna get free, my little princess" he said. At first, Mab thought he was talking to her. Which would be completely illogical, since she was free and why would he call her little princess?

But Mab understood he was talking to Tiana, who looked ready to kill him. " You know I hate that nickname! I'm not yours" she hissed. Her eyes were gold again and Mab could see her skin move. She remembered what Tiana had told her. That skinwalkers could change into some animal.

Mab saw Tiana's skin move and hairs grow. She saw Tiana's teeth change into fangs again. Her ears changed, becoming more pointed. Mab bent forward, holding in her breath, expecting Tiana to change any moment now. Just before it happened, Tiana changed back. She lay on her back, beading in sweat and gasping for air.

Brandon chuckled. " Don't think so princesss. Those handcuffs keep you from changing. They have so much magic in them, it even affects a skinwalker, no matter how strong they are. You might be strong, and eventually you will break free, but for now you are trapped".

Tiana growled, her skin starting to move again, slowly changing. Before the change was completed, it reversed, leaving Tiana gasping for air. She was trembling and sweating.

Mab frowned and crawled over the bed to reach her. After a short hesitation, she lay her head on Tiana's forehead. She turned towards Brandon. " What did you do?" she hissed, already raising her hand to turn him into a icesculpture. Brandon smiled. " Calm down Mab, no need to go in attack mode. I just used some little magic to protect myself". " Your precious genitals, you mean" Mab retorted. Brandon chuckled. " Maybe. You have to admit, it would be very bad if I was hurt really badly in that particular place". Mab rolled her eyes. " Oh please, shut up already. And untie her, will you. You're hurting her" she said, gesturing to Tiana , who was still gasping for air.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. " Since when do you care if people are hurt? Aren't you supposed to be detached, emotionless?" he asked her. Mab gritted her teeth. " Aren't you supposed to _guard_ her instead of hurting her?" she snapped. Brandon smiled. " I am, you're right. And if she is free, she will only hurt herself. She had an habit of doing exactly that". Mab shrugged. " Even if she has, she doesn't deserve this. She is probably the first person _ever_ I like, so you better treat her well unless you want me to use your intestines as whip for my horses" she spoke, gathering her magic and changing the vapor in the air into icecicles, all pointed at his heart except one. The last one was aimed at the exact spot Tiana had kicked him. " What do you have to say to that?" she asked him, smirking.

Brandon swallowed nervously, his hands folded in his lap. Mab snickered, apparently he couldn't dodge them all. " What little skinwalker-boy, scared of a little ice?" she asked him. Brandon looked at her, his eyes narrowing. " Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything, especially not some vapor". Mab rolled her eyes. She thought it was appropriate, even if it was childish. " Sure. So you're not afraid of those sharp guys, who are aimed at very vulnerable places?". Brandon looked at her, his eyes stone-hard. " Of course not. I wouldn't be very good at my job if I was afraid of some icecicles" he retorded. Mab raised her eyebrows slightly. " And what is your job? Sleeping with princesses when they are too drunk to remember you an asshole who doesn't deserve them?".

Mab was very satisfied when she saw Brandon tense; she had finally hurt him. _That man is good, I have to admit. He would do well as a winter fey. Well except he wants to protect people and doesn't seem really selfish. _Mab thought. He wouldn't stand out qua appearence either; he was handsome enough to woo a winter fey. Easily. And power radiated from him, another thing that made him attractive. Not that Mab could really like him now he had hurt Tiana.

She didn't have any sisters or brothers or well any people she cared about. But she had a feeling, Tiana and she would remain friends for a long time. Mab had always learned that friends were a burden, and maybe they were, but that didn't mean she would let Tiana down. If she had to choose between Tiana and her people, she would still choose her people, but wasn't going to let some man with an enormous ego hurt her.

She saw Brandon had lost some of his selfcontrol. " I didn't take advantage of her" he snapped, his voice a low growl. Just like Tiana's, his eyecolor had changed. Except he had orange eyes which just started to glow, until they looked like fire.

Mab swallowed, not scared, but still a little impressed. He growled at her , looking more like a beast with every second that passed. Another person would have run by this moment, but Mab was used to dangerous situations. She had faced redcaps and other creatures before and had destroyed them without much effort. This might be harder, but she wasn't trying to destroy him after all. Just trying to convince him to let Tiana go, who was still in pain. So Mab laughed, a short, cold laugh. The laugh she used when anyone was so stupid to ask her help. " Trying to scare me, Brandon? It's not working, so stop it already. We could make a deal , you know. You let Tiana go and I promise I won't hurt you. For now" she said casually.

Brandon gritted his teeth. " And why would I do that? What makes you think you can hurt me?". Mab shrugged. " I'm a very powerful winterfey who knows more ways to make you cry and scream than you know about martial arts?". She remembered Tiana had tolled her about her father's guards, who were all master in martial arts, so she figured this would be a good comparism. Brandon looked at her, hesitating for a moment. She saw he wanted to attack, even if it was just to show her not to mess with him, but he decided otherwise.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. He probably had an headache. " Fine. You win, I will let her go. Just don't make the mistake of thinking I'm scared of you, because I'm not" he said, his eyes still glowing a little. Mab wanted to say he was, but decided she could better not annoy him. She was quite sure she could take him, but she knew too little about skinwalkers to risk it. And Tiana needed her.

Brandon took something from his pockets, Mab suspected it was a key, and used it to free Tiana. When Tiana was free, she had stopped struggling, she got up. Mab smiled at her, worried even when she didn't show it. " Done with your little nap, cause- HE!" she yelled when Tiana suddenly wrapped her arms around Mab, hugging her tight. When the bone-crushing hug finally ended, Mab actually found herself gasp for breath a little. Tiana had hugged her so tight, Mab was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken. Or at least bruised.

She pulled Tiana away and gave her a strict look. " No hugs, remember? I'm not a cuddle, so stop it already!". Tiana chuckled. " Sure, officer". Mab rolled her eyes. " I'm really going to regret helping you". Tiana smiled. " I know, but I'm still thankful for it. And I know I shouldn't say thank you, but you deserve it". Mab shrugged. " Forget it. You don't need to, at least not this time. Friends, remember? Besides, I plan to use this ' friendship' for my kingdom, so you will be busy".

Tiana grinned. " Deal. I help you, you help me". Mab raised her eyebrows. " Did you ever hear me say that?". "No, but you wanted to" Tiana simply said. Mab didn't say anything to that. It might be true. For the first time in her life, she actually like someone and was willing to help that person without asking something in return. Well, something they _really_ didn't want to give. She would probably still ask something, just something not that big. She smiled at Tiana ( Serious, since when do I smill that much ) and nodded. " Deal. You help me, I help you".

Tiana snickered. " Perfect". Brandon sighed. " All right, now you two have come to an arrangment, can we discuss the more important matters. Like how am I going to explain this to your father, your highness?". Tiana shrugged. " Simple. You are not. If he _ever_ finds out, we will be screwed. And don't try to be responisble again, because you could end in the dungeons for this". Brandon sighed. " I'm afraid you're right, but I don't want lie to your father. I have always been trustworthy and loyal and I'm proud of it".

Tiana rolled her eyes. _Boring_ Mab mouthed. Tiana nodded. _Exactly. Such an handsome man and such an horrible personality. _Mab chuckled. _Isn't that always the way it is? Or the man looks great and is a jerk, or the man looks horrible and is really nice. _Tiana smiled. _Fast learner, you are. I told you, you could have a normal conversation. _Mab rolled her eyes. _Depends on what you call normal. And of course I can, but who says I want to? _Tiana shrugged. _No one, but _" Mmm?!". Their silent conversation was cut off when Brandon placed his hand on Tiana's mouth. " Stop that already! I might be beheaded for treason, you might get house arrest for the rest of your life and Mab's reputation might be entirely ruined and still you can't be serious?!".

Mab frowned. She hadn't thought about it like that yet, but he was right. If _anyone_ ever found out how she had acted last night, they wouldn't like it. Not that winter fey didn't throw parties, but they expected a lot from her, future queen. She couldn't just have fun and laugh, that wasn't something winter fey did. She had responsebilities. " We just need to keep this a secret. That won't be so hard, because the only other person who knows apart from the humans who won't be able to remember us well, is Julian".

Brandon took his hand away from Tiana and looked at her. " Who?". Mab shrugged. " Julian. I spent some time with him tonight and-". Brandon raised his hands. " You don't have to say anything, I already get it. Skinwalker?". Mab nodded, a little annoyed he spoke to her like that. She got it was his job, but still.. she wanted respect. He sighed when he saw her face. " My apologies, your highness. I didn't think. I will arrange everything with Julian, you just stay here. I will be right back. Just stay here, all right?"

Before they could even answer, he was already gone. " Pfff. Like we are screaming, helpless girls" Tiana muttered. Mab snorted. " Exactly. Who does he think he is? I could kill him if I wanted to. I have done it before". Tiana looked at her. " Killing someone, you mean?". " Killing _rude_ servants, I mean" Mab explained. Tiana laughed. " I can imagine you doing that. It's your style". Mab chuckled. " True. And you? Have you killed people before?" she asked.

Tiana might seem like a cheerful and kind person, but Mab had noticed already Tiana wasn't just some girl. She had an idea the girl would be an excellent fighter. Especially with her claws, sharp teeth and invulneraility for magic.

Tiana shrugged. "Sure. Men who went too far, a few times. If it are skinwalkers, you have to kill them unless you want to be raped. And I have fought in some battles. My teachers say I'm an excellent fighter, but I keep training. There is always room for improvement, right?". Mab nodded. " True. So what exactly are the abilities of a skinwalker?". Tiana raised her eyebrows. " That's something different. Why the chance of subject?".

Mab shrugged. " Curiousity. What are your special abilities?". Tiana smiled. " You think I would tell someone everything about me when I had just met that person? That would be stupid". Mab smiled. Tiana wasn't the easy prey she sometimes looked like. " It would. But you can tell me some things, right? You don't have to say everything and if you don't tell me your vulnerabilities, I won't be able to use it against you".

Tiana seemed to think about this, but smiled eventually. " True. I can change into an animal, like I already told you. I can also change only parts of my body, like my hands into clwas. I'm practically immune for magic, unless it's something like waterbending. If you would throw some ice daggers at me, you might be able to hurt me. I can heal myself if I concentrate, only it hurts and you need energy and focus for it. I heal faster, even if I don't use my powers. I have increased senses and can see really well in the dark. I can jump really high and climb really good, because I'm part cat. I have excellent balance. That's about it, I suppose".

Mab smiled. " That's great! It means you're a really powerful friend. So into which animal do you change?" she asked. Tiana bent forward, her eyes sparkling. " Why don't I show you?".

**I will edit this later, or write another chapter. For now, this is it. I'm ill and going to sleep. Bye!**


	9. Cougars

**I don't own the Iron Fey Series. The amazing Julie Kagawa does.**

Mab looked at Tiana, whose eyes were already turning gold. She thought about the offer. _Should I say yes? I do want to see it, I'm curious. But then again, can I trust her? What if it is a trap somehow. _

Mab looked at Tiana, who was smiling at her. She had only known Tiana for a few days, but she liked her better than all the people she had known her entire life. Even her parents.

Mab understood emotions could make you weak and her parents couldn't show any weakness, but when she had been young, she sometimes had wanted a little affection. And now, she would like to have a friend. A real one. To talk and laugh with. Someone she could trust. Tiana seemed like that person and Mab realized she trusted her. Why wouldn't she?

Mab nodded. " I would like that. Show me" she said. Tiana laughed. "All right. Just be careful. I will never intentionally hurt you, but I could hurt you if you came too close". Mab nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say". Tiana grinned and got up. "That's what I needed to hear. It's important, because changing can be dangerous". Mab frowned. "Why can it be dangerous?". Tiana shrugged. " After the change, you're an animal. If you have a strong will, you are in control, but instincts are stronger. Meaning if someone would attack, or pose a threat, _I_ would attack without thinking". "Fine. I will be careful. But you _do _realize I am not helpless, don't you"? Mab said.

Tiana chuckled. " Of course I do. But even you would have trouble defending yourself against a skin walker. We are practically invulnerable in that form". Mab smiled. " So you won't die if I throw an ice dagger at your heart?'. Tiana grinned. "No. But don't try it, I would attack immediately and you don't want that. But I won't attack if you give me no reason to do so, so you should be safe". She took a deep breath and smiled at Mab. "Ready?'. Mab nodded. "Ready".

Tiana smiled and closed her eyes, her face slowly changing. Her eyes narrowed and turned cold. Her teeth became longer and sharper. Her nails changed into talons, her hands into claws. Hair grew everywhere, from her head to her bare feet. She fell to on her knees, the change going on. Her ears moved and became pointy. Instead of on the side of her head, her ears were more on top of her head. Mab could hear bones crack and saw muscles tighten. It seemed rather painful, but Tiana didn't make any noice that showed it was painful.

Tiana was on hands and feet, or rather on four legs. She threw her head back, the last changes happening, making Tiana's clothes tear apart. Her nose changed and hairs grew on it. Her jaw seemed to be stretched and take on another form. And the last change; a tail. She got a tail.

Mab stared at Tiana, or actually at the cougar who had replaced her. A very big cougar with green eyes. Tiana's eyes. " Wow" was all Mab managed. The cougar got up and seemed to grin.

Mab walked towards her and looked at her. She noticed some things, like the hind-legs were longer than the fore-legs and the hind-legs had four toes somehow while the fore-legs had five. " Huh. You're a cougar. A _very_ big cougar".

At her comments, Tiana the cougar rolled her eyes. Well, that was what it looked like. Mab assumed Tiana would have said really, captain obvious if she had been able to talk. " Can you understand me? Can you talk or something?" Mab asked Tiana. Tiana nodded, then shook her head. Mab frowned. " What does that mean? Yes or no?". _Yes, I can understand you. And no, I can't talk, but I can talk in your head. Sort of_ she suddenly heard in her head. Mab almost jumped when she realized Tiana was talking in her head. " Get out of my head!" she hissed. _Something wrong Mab? Afraid I discover something in your head. Like what exactly you have been doing with that guy Julian? _

Mab grunted when she remembered. She _really_ didn't want anyone to know that. Tiana made a sound that sounded like sneezing. Mab looked at the cougar-Tiana. She realized what the sound had been when she saw the look in Tiana's eyes. Amusement. " You are laughing at me , aren't you?". Tiana widened her eyes, as to say ; what? me?! Noooo! I'm innocent. Mab rolled her eyes. " Oh please, you so are. Stop it already. And get of my head". _All right, but that means we can't communicate anymore. _

Mab frowned. That was a slight problem. She looked at Tiana and sighed. " Just change back will you? We can talk. You really don't need to stay in this form. But I'm glad you showed me". Mab had barely finished talking when Tiana started to change again. It went even faster this time, but it still seemed painful. Tiana didn't really make a sound though.

At the end of the transformation, she lay on the floor, sweaty and gasping. She pulled her herself up and Mab blinked when she realized something. " You're naked". Tiana looked at her. " Seriously captain obvious? How sharp of you to notice" she said, rolling her eyes. Mab smiled when she heard Tiana say exactly whay she had expected her to say. Mab offered Tiana her hand and helped her get up. " Oh shut up already. I hadn't expected it, that's all. But it's logical, considering your clothes are on the ground".

Tiana grunted and stretched. " Yeah well, I can't do anything about that. The change always ruins my clothes". Mab didn't look at Tiana, but at the ground. Tiana noticed it and chuckled. " What? Embararessed Mab?". Mab sighed and looked up. " Personally I don't care if you're naked or not, but I have no desire to see it". Tiana chuckled again. " Sure".

She trembled a little, Mab noticed. If she was trembling because she was cold or because she was exhausted, Mab didn't know. She sighed and walked to the bed to get the blanket. She walked back to Tiana and offered her the blanket. Tiana took it with a grateful look. " Than-". Mab covered Tiana's mouth with her hand. " You really have to watch your words. You shouldn't say thanks to a fey".

Tiana put Mab's hand away and smiled. " You might be a winter fey, cold and dangerous, but you're also my friend. I could say thank you to you when no one is around without consequences, right?". Mab sighed. " All right. You can. And now sit down, before you faint or anything". Tiana grinned. " Yes mom". Mab rolled her eyes. " Seriously? Oh god, you're so childish".

Tiana walked towards the bed and sat down. " And you act like you're an old woman, close to death, instead of a teenager". Mab smiled. " Do I now? I doubt a old woman would have acted like I did yesterday. And I will never get old, I'm a fey". " You're will never _look_ old" Tiana corrected. Mab shrugged. " Whatever. You get my point". Tiana smiled. " I do. But that you will never look old, doesn't mean you can act old". " And that you're a princess, doesn't mean you can get away with everything". Tiana smiled misschieviously. " That I am Tiana, does mean I can get away with everything".

Mab rolled her eyes. " Of course, Tia". Tiana raised one of her eyebrows. " Tia?". Mab shrugged. " A nickname. Actually sounds good, doesn't it?". Tiana smiled. " It does. Now, only you need a nickname. What do you think of... Mabbie?". Mab shook her head. " No. Don't like it". Tiana frowned. " You're right. It's weird. It's just Mab is very short, so you can't just shorten it, so yeah. Mmmm. Maybe Mae? It sounds good and is close to Mab". Mab frowned. " Why don't you just call me Mab?'.

Tiana punched Mab. " Because friends have nicknames for each other, silly!". Mab rubbed her shoulder. " Fine. Call me Mae, if you want to. Just stop punching me!". Tiana chuckled. " All right Mae-o, no use in getting upset. And now, _friend_, tell me about you and Julian?".

Mab grunted. " None of your business". Tiana pouted. " Aaah. Come one! Friends do that do. They share everything, including secrets. So tell me!". Mab smiled, but it wasn't a particulary nice smile. More like an evil smirk. " I will if you tell me what happened between you and Brandon". Tiana sighed. " Fine. I will". Mab was suprised; she hadn't expected Tiana to be willing to tell. " All right, tell me" Mab said.

Tiana sighed. " Fine. Well, Brandon is my father's guard, like you already know. One of his tasks is to follow me, protect me and tell my father everything I've done". " Annoying" Mab commented. Tiana sighed. " Exactly. And if that isn't annoying enough, he has critism on everything I do. And he is so boring. Every time I tried to do something fun, like riding a dragon, he stopped me". Mab smiled. " You have ridden a dragon?". Tiana nodded. " I have actually. When Brandon wasn't around, what doesn't happen often. Anyway, so he always tries to stop me when I want to have some fun and claims is only for my ' safety'. And I get he wants to protect me, but I can protect myself. So, that's basically our relationship".

Mab grinned. " Aha. A love-hate relationship". " I'm _not_ in love with him" Tiana snapped. Mab smiled. " Of course you aren't. But you feel attracted to him and maybe even something more". Tiana grunted. "Fine. Maybe I feel attracted to him, but it won't work. As soon as he opens his mouth, I only want to slap him". Mab grinned. " Poor you. But you have never done anything with him before?".

Tiana averted her eyes, but Mab could see her blushing. She bent forward, intrigued. " You did, didn't you? What was it?'. Tiana sighed and looked at Mab. " It was nothing really. A few smoldering kisses and-". Tiana seemed to hesitate. Mab smiled. " Oh come on. Tell me! You said it yourself, we're friends". Tiana sighed. " True. But you have to tell me of your night with Julian. Deal?".

Tiana offered her hand. Mab looked at it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she did want to know what happened to Tiana. She hoped Tiana had embarassed herself too. " Deal" she said and shook Tiana's hand.

Tiana smiled. " Well, at least you will have to talk now". Mab chuckled. " Yeah and you too, so tell me". Tiana chuckled. " Fine. We uh went skinny-dipping once. And.. we sort of got carried away and almost had sex. But then one of the servants saw us and wel.. that ruined the mood". Mab laughed. " I can imagine that! Weren't you really uncomfortable around him after that?". Tiana laughed too. " Yes. But now I had seen him nakes, I sort of got turned on every time I looked at him, so I started avoiding him. I was really afraid my parents would find out, but they never did".

Mab laughed. " That means you're lucky". Tiana nodded. " I am I guess. Now you tell me! What happened?". Mab rolled her eyes. " You haven't told me what happened last night yet". Tiana shrugged. " Your turn. After you have told, I tell. It's that simple". Mab sighed. " Fine, I will tell. But no funny comments, all right?'.

Tiana smiled. " Deal".


	10. Back to the present

**I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Sadly. **

Mab looked at Tiana, who was waiting for Mab's story. Mab didn't need any of her abilities, like being able to read emotions, to understand Tiana. She was curious and maybe hopeful.

Normally, Mab would _never_ trust anyone enough to tell her personal things. And what had happened between her and Julian was extremely personal. But she had a feeling she could trust Tiana. She liked her and hoped they really could be friends. Mab was independent and didn't feel the need for friends often, but she had always wanted someone to talk with. She barely talked with the creatures around her, because she knew they would only use the information she gave them against her. They would use her as soon as she showed any sign of weakness. And there were a lot things considered to be a weakness.

Mab knew that most winter fey believed having friends was a weakness. Mab believed that depended on the kind of person the friend was. And Tiana seemed to be a loyal friend. Kind, understanding and just fun to spend time with. _Still... Should I tell her? I have to tell her something, but what exactly? _Mab pondered.

Tiana snapped her fingers suddenly, startling Mab. She looked at Tiana, annoyed with the girl. Tiana only smiled. " Are you back Mae-o? You were just staring into the distance". Mab rolled her eyes. " I was thinking. And I thought my nickname was Mae, not Mae-o". Tiana shrugged. " Mae-o sounds better. Mae is just a name, Mae-o is realy nickname". " I really don't see the difference" Mab commented. Tiana smiled. " Just believe me. And now kiss and tell Mae-o".

Mab sent her her shut-up-or-I-will-freeze-you look at this, but it only made Tiana laugh. Tiana punched Mab playfully, still laughing. " Calm down Mae-o. Just tell me. You promised! And fey have to do what to promise, right?". Mab sighed. " Yes, we have to. And find another nickname for me. Mae-o is really trivial". Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please, it's just a nickname. It isn't a life or death situation, you know. And start your story already, I told you mine". " But you actually enjoy talking about these sorts of things" Mab pointed out.

Tiana raised her eyebrows slightly. " How do you know? Maybe I don't. I have never given you any evidence I do and you don't know me that well". Mab smiled. Tiana actually made a point there. And that proved again, there was more than meets the eye considering Tiana. She might look naive and maybe even vain, but she was actually a smart and witty person. " I might not know you that good yet, but I have some knowledge of your personality. And you seem like the person who likes chatting a lot" she said. Tiana shrugged. " Only with people I trust".

Mab's smile widened slightly. " And you trust me? I'm a soulless, cruel creature. My lessons include how to be selfish and use others for your personal profit. Why on earth would you trust me" she said, suprised and curious. _Why would she trust me? _Mab thought to herself. _It's not like I'm the kind of loyal person that would sacrifices everything for the better. I'm not even a nice person. I'm trained to be emotionless, careless and selfish. Why would she trust a creature like me? _ Mab was honostly suprised at Tiana's comment. She couldn't believe Tiana actually trusted her. But maybe it was just because they didn't know each other that well.

Tiana smiled at Mab, showing her perfect white teeth. " I trust you because I know it would be more profitable to be friends , genuine friends, then it would be to use me. Sometimes friendship can give you exactly what you need". Mab frowned. " And what do you believe I need?". Tiana shrugged. " I _know_ , even though you are independent and strong and all, you need some affection. Words that are genuine, that won't hurt you or try to exploit your weaknesses. To be able to relax and have fun instead of watching your back all the time, waiting for the knife".

Mab stared at Tiana, actually impressed. She had made a great discription of have all the ' friendships' between winter fey were. Actually, there weren't any friendships. There were only fey who pretended to be your friend, only to use and abuse you. There was no place for any affection or kindness. All emotions were prohibted. Winter fey had to stand above it and the most forbidden of all was love. Mab had also aknowledged this as normal, but when she looked at Tiana, she hesitated. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show some emotion, if you were with people you could trust. And maybe it wasn't so bad to trust someone, someone like Tiana.

Tiana smiled at Mab. " You are thinking too much again. Seriously Mae-o, I barely know you and I already know how you think too much about everything. Just relax". Mab smiled. " You know me better than most of the creatures I have known my whole life. And I am relaxed. I was just suprised you knew that much about my people". Tiana shrugged, " It isn't odd I know that. You only have to spend little time with your kind, to find out how you all are. I have seen you people use each other, and they only laugh when someone else is miserable. My father warned me too".

Tiana's eyes seemed to lit up by the mention of her father. Mab looked at her, and understood her father must be very important to her. " Really? That means he is an intelligent man" Mab said. Tiana nodded. " He is. He is really intelligent, but he is also handsome. That's why so many women like him". " Like Alcina " Mab said, remembering Tiana had mentioned she believed Alcina was one of her dad's mistresses.

Tiana nodded. " Yes. Although I doubt Alcina threw herself at my dad, like some women do. She always speaks about him as a good friend, but I can see she would like to have more. She is one of the only women that are, or were, involved with my dad I like. She is really kind". " What about your mother? I reckon she doesn't like your dad cheating" Mab commented, curious. She wanted to know more about Tiana's parents.

Tiana's face seemed to change when her mother was mentioned. Her eyes somehow hardened, all love and kindness leaving it. The only emotion left in her eyes was hate, Mab noticed. But a controlled and cold hate, like she had seen by some fey. Tiana could have passed for one right now, with an aura of power and cold hate coming from her. " I don't like her" Tiana simply said, disgust in her voice.

Mab frowned. " Why not? Isn't your mother the victim in this situation? I had expected you to feel sorry for her". Tiana snorted, her mouth a thin line. Mab had read some books regarding physical language and could easily decipher what Tiana felt right now. Her tense posture, clenched fists and compressed lips. Everything about her said clearly anger. Or maybe even hate. " She isn't the victim. My mother is a bitch. She cheats even more than my father and does everything that god has forbidden. I'm not suprised my father cheats. I don't like it, but I can understand it. While my mother is perfect in public, all kindness and grace, in private she is the bitch queen" Tiana hissed, her eyes once again gold.

Mab didn't back up when she saw Tiana started to change again, she just raised her eyebrows. " That must be frustrating. Let me guess, she is criticizing you all the time"? Tiana nodded, her eyes still glowing gold. " Exactly. Nothing I ever do is good enough and everything she does, is justified. Whatever I do, she is always mad. She is so annoying and mean. I can't wait till I can say goodbye to her forever".

Mab hesitated, but lay her hand on Tiana's to offer the girl some comfort. She smiled at the trembling girl, trying to calm her down. " In that case, you're mother is extremely stupid. Only someone gullible would shut you out like that. And cheat, instead of trying to save her marriage. I might be opposed to marrying, but if you do it, try everything to make it a good one". Tiana smiled at her, a genuine smile. " That's really kind. And I don't get it either. If you do marry, why would you cheat and everything. You only marry someone when you truly love him or her, right?" she said, hurt audible in her voice.

Mab unconsciously made a face at the word love, what caused Tiana to laugh and relax slightly. Mab removed her hand and frowned. " What? Why are you laughing?". Tiana stopped laughing, but was still smiling. " Your expression when I said love. It was really funny. You looked like I just said I had sex with your dad. Like the very thought of love repulses you". Mab shrugged. " It does. I do agree with love being a weakness. I'm still not sure if friendship isn't".

Tiana rolled her eyes. " Oh please. I won't abuse you or anything, I promise. And my word is just as good as yours, so no piffle about me being able to lie and everything. Just try to relax and have some fun for once". Mab raised her eyebrows. " You keep saying I should relax and have some fun, but I believe I did last night". Tiana laughed. " Only because you were drunk, what loosened you. And I don't even know".

With a very sly expression, she continued. " So you better tell me what happened. Maybe it will change my mind and let me decide you are able to have fun". Mab almost rolled her eyes. It was obvious Tiana was just really curious and wanted to know. " Sure Tia. It isn't like you just want to know it". Tiana widened her eyes, faking innocence.

Honestly, Mab didn't believe this girl could _ever_ be innocent. She liked being bad too much. " Nooooooo. Of course not!" Tiana said, her eyes still widened. Mab smirked. " Good. That means I don't have to tell anything" she teased.

Immediately, Tiana's expression changed into one of disappointment. " I didn't say that" she protested. Mab smiled. " If you just admit you desperately want to know, I will tell". Tiana sighed. " Fine. I _really_ want to know". She clapped her hands. " And now tell me!".

Mab shrugged. " What to tell. I got drunk and accepted his offer to dance. So we danced a few times until I got thirsty and he got me something to drink. I needed some fresh air, so we went outside". Tiana pouted. " Is that all that happened?". Mab waited a moment, thinking. " Ehhm. Oh that's true. He kissed me and brought me to some room and we had sex. Like all night. In the morning I awoke with an hangover. When Julian returned and I asked him to explain the missing pieces, we had sex again. That is when you walked in, remember?".

Tiana shivered when she suddenly remembered. " I must have forced my mind to forget that horrible image. I probably I'm traumatised for the rest of my life". Mab snickered. " You will get over it, I'm sure". Tiana sighed, looking mildly disgusted. " I suppose". She looked at Mab, grinning. " You are a bad girl, by the way. Losing your virginity on the first night you met him" she teased. Mab smiled. " Who said I was still a virgin?" she retorted. " You weren't?" Tiana asked.

Mab shrugged. " I was. But you lost your virginity to an employee. What is your daddy going to say about that? I'm convinced fucking his daughter isn't one of Brandon's tasks". Tiana rolled her eyes and punched Mab. " Oh spare me! I'm not going to tell him. And who said Brandon and I did everything". " You went skinny dipping before. And almost had sex" Mab pointed out, a smug look on her face. Tiana blushed slightly. " So what? That doesn't prove anything". " The look on your face does" Mab said, smirking.

Tiana punched her. " Doesn't!". " Does" Mab said, still smirking. " You look guilty and excited at the same time. And you said you felt attracted to him. Plus, you were drunk. I simply can't believe you didn't have sex with him". Tiana grunted and lay down on her back. " So what if I did? Are you suddenly my mother?". " No. I'm just stating you did sleep with him" Mab said.

Tiana didn't look at her, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

After a long silence, Mab poked Tiana. Tiana got up and sent her an annoyed glare. "What?" she hissed. Mab smirked. " So how was it?". " How was what?". Mab rolled her eyes. " Oh please. You know what I mean. How was your night with Brandon?" she asked Tiana, who looked really annoyed. " Why should I tell you? You didn't tell me how it was with Julian".

Mab sighed. "Fine. It was... amazing. It hurt a little at first, but when the pain was gone it felt really good. Satisfied? Now tell me!". Tiana sighed. " All right. But I will only tell you because you told me". Mab shrugged. " Fine by me. Tell".

Tiana grunted when she realized Mab wasn't going to let this one go. She averted her eyes, looking at the wall instead of Mab. " It was... I don't know. It's hard to describe. It felt really good and it was passionate, but somehow tender. All I can say, is that Brandon is an experienced lover" Tiana said, blushing. Mab chuckled. " What now? Do you want more ?". She wondered if Tiana wanted more. And if she did, more sex or even a relationship?

Tiana looked at her, still blushing. " Of course not! It was just sex, that's all. Really good sex, but sex nonetheless. I don't need him or anything". Mab raised her eyebrows. " That sounds like you're trying to convince yourself. I didn't say you did". Tiana sighed. " Just forget it, all right? It's not important anyway" she said.

Mab hesitated, but nodded. If Tiana didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to force her. " What do we do now?" Mab asked. Tiana looked really relieved she changed the subject and managed a weak smile. " We go home, I suppose. But I could visit you soon. Or you could go to my home, if you wish" she offered.

Mab smiled. She would like that. Maybe she would find something that could increase her power. " Now isn't possible, but I would like to visit you sometime" she said. Tiana smiled at her, her face no longer red. " Great! We could go horseriding or something". Mab nodded. " I would like that. And you could show me your room and everything". Tiana smiled. " I don't get why my room would be interested, but sure. Can you show me Tir Na Nog once?". Mab shrugged. " I can, if you want to. But first, I want to see your planet".

Tiana smiled. " Deal. I will show you my planet sometime, and you will show me Tir Na Nog". Mab smiled. " Deal. But how will you contact me?" she asked, suddenly aware they weren't neighbours or anything. It wasn't like she could just walk towards Tiana and visit whenever she wanted to.

She expected this to be a problem, but Tiana smiled and gave her something. Mab looked at the object in her hand, a small bracelet. It was made of gold and there were images and text in another language on it. " It's a magic bracelet. One of it's abilities is to communicate over distance. Just think of me and it will connect you" Tiana explained. Mab looked at the bracelet and put it on. She smiled at Tiana. " It's perfect". Tiana smiled back. " It is".

{ End Flashback }

Mab blinked, her memories fading. She stood in her room, in Tir Na Nog. She wasn't in New Orleans, with Tiana. She was alone.

Mab sighed. She still went to Mardi Gras, but everything was so different. She was satisfied with her life, more or less. She had everything after all. Power, money, magic. Of course, she wasn't happy with the fact that Ash had left her, but there wasn't much she could do about it. And it was his choice. He would find out soon enough it was the wrong one. Still, that wasn't the only thing that bothered her lately.

She was lost in thoughts for a moment before she walked towards her closet, opening one of it's drawers. She looked at the object inside it. A small, golden bracelet.

**And that was chapter ten. To clearify some things; All the previous chapter happened in the past. The next chapter will be about Mab going to Mardi Gras by her own. In later chapters I will explain what happened between her and Tiana and why Tiana isn't with her. **


	11. Present

**WARNING; LONG AND (PROBABLY) BORING DISCLAIMER**

**It's holiday:D And I'm freeee. And ill :( Seriously?! Anyway, I decided to write another chapter, it's not like I feel good enough to go outside or anything so yeah. Oh one more thing before I continue writing this awesome story of mine ( yeah right, in my dreams) ; it might take longer for new chapters to arrive since I decided I should work on another story of mine. A story that will be more a book than a story. That's what I intend to make it at least. Anyway, this means I won't work too often at this story, but I won't abandon it either. It will just take me a bit longer to update, that's all. One more thing ( I just realized this ); I haven't read the books after the iron knight, well except iron prophecy that is, so this takes place after the fourth book and before all the other books. Those books didn't even happen. Now on with the story! I don't own the iron fey series, Julie Kagawa does. And since I'm not her, I don't own this. I only own Tiana, since I made her up:D Enjoy!**

Mab picked the bracelet up and looked at it. It hadn't changed since the first time she had seen it. It was still utterly beautiful. Perfect. Unlike other things in her life. Things like the ruined relationship with her son. And the fact her other two sons were dead.

Mab sighed softly when she thought about that. She missed them, not that she showed it. She hated Rowan and was almost glad he was dead, so he was punished for his betrayal. Although she would have preferred to punish him herself and use him as an example. An example of what happened when you betrayed your people, and more importantly, your family. She might never have shown him she loved him or anything or even let him call her mom or mother, but she had taken care of him, raised him. She was almost kind to him. Surely he knew that she loved him as much as she was able to? She might never show it and use him as a tool, but he had known why. Because they needed to be strong. They needed to be above all the others. He was a prince and emotions would only weaken him, bring him into trouble.

Emotions were the cause of his death. Sage had never made a problem of it. Ash hadn't, not really. Ash.. _How could he? How could he betray me like that, maybe even more than Rowan did. How could he fall in love with that.. that slut! _Mab thought, enraged when she thought of Meghan Chase, who had stolen her son. Had caused Ash to fall in love with her and leave Mab.

Mab had even offered Ash to come back, to be a prince again as was his right and he had declined! Because of that brat, Meghan Chase. He had lost everything because of her. And he was to much in love with her to see it. To realize he had lost his home, his family and his rightful place because of her.

Mab took a deep breath, mentally cursing herself and her inability to let it go. Ash had betrayed her. He had left Tir Na Nog, to be able to be with some summer slut. With the 'saviour' of NeverNever. She should erase him from her thoughts, but she found she was unable to.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't like he was all she thought about, but she did think about him a lot. She couldn't help it. She just didn't know why he had done it. Why he had chosen Meghan above her, his own mother.

She knew she had raised him right, that wasn't the problem. If she had raised him with emotions, like love, he would have been helpless. Weak. He would have become a target, unable to defend himself against all the cold and heartless winter fey. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened if she had raised him different. If she had spoken those three words she dispised; _I love you. _The feelings she had for Ash, always had had, came disturbingly close to love.

_Argh! I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. Even if I do love him, he betrayed me. He doesn't deserve anything. I should hate him. Not still care for him. _Mab grunted, annoyed. She hated the fact Ash held power over her. Because, after his betrayed, she had sent him help instead of left him to die. She still couldn't believe she had done that.

But her youngest son had always been her favorite and if she was honest, which she had to be of course, she needed him. She wanted him to be alive, she needed at least one of her three children to be alive. Even if Ash didn't want anything to do with her. Even if he was with the daughter of her enemy. As long as he was alive, she could handle it. Even if it made her angry and frustrated.

_Maybe he will come back. That Meghan Chase can't give him what he needs. This is his home. I'm his family _Mab thought.

Mab sighed, looking at the bracelet in her hand. For a moment, she considered using it. _Maybe she knows how to get my Ash back. Like he was before he met that slut _Mab thought, hesitating. She looked at the bracelet in her hand, still doubtful. She wanted to use it, to talk to her. She would know what to do, she had always known. She had always known the solution to Mab's problems.

Mab stared at the bracelet. And cursed. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't call her, no matter how big the temptation was. It wasn't worth it. She had sworn never to use it. Or even wear it again.

Mab sighed and looked at the bracelet again. It was marvelous. Gold and decorated with all sorts of images, like cougars and kings. And some text. Mab knew what was written on the bracelet, she just didn't like to think about it. It had turned out to be a lie. The only lie in her life that had ever been able to hurt her.

Mab looked at the piece of art in her hand and cursed out loud. " Consarn! I'm not going to think about it. It's just a stupid bracelet, for god's sake!" she said, putting the thing on. She would just wear it. It was a bracelet and nothing more. She wouldn't let the memories startle her. Hurt her like they had done before. She was stronger than that.

She walked towards her closet and opened it, frustrated and annoyed. " I'm acting like some indecisive idiot, goddamn it. I'm acting like all those swooning girls nowadays, weak and stupid" she muttered, angry at herself.

She looked at some of the clothes inside her closet and threw them on her bed for later inspection. She allowed herself a smirk when she saw the other piece of clothing, besides casual and official clothes like dresses and suits, in her closet. Her armor. Definetely not something every woman kept in her closet.

Mab snorted when she thought of all the weak, sensetive women. _Fools, all of them. They are slaves of their own desires. I will never be like them. They are so dependent. They need men. Either because they are in love or to protect them. Idiots _Mab thought. She truly despised women like that. Women who couldn't take care of themselves. And fell in love with some useless man. _Women like that girl that stole my Ash, Meghan Chase. Without Ash, she would have failed. She would have been killed long ago. _Mab thought, disgusted.

She sighed again, looking at the pile of clothes on her bed. _I should just focus on picking the perfect outfit, not some stupid things that happened _she thought to herself, determined to think about something else. To stop bothering about the past. She had been a different person back then.

Mab walked over to her bed, looking at her clothes. She wanted the perfect outfit for her time in New Orleans. She could order one of her maids to make one of course, but she liked to pick one herself. She kept some special outfits for this occasion.

Mab spent the next hour searching for the perfect outfit, going through all the available clothes. Looking at them, comparing them and often throwing them in a corner, annoyed. It was challencing to find a perfect one. Most clothes were just not good enough.

Finally, she found one she considered perfect. She put it on, looking at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She was wearing a knee-length dress. The upper part was corset-like, very tight, and black. Black, the color of ink. It was embedded with little diamonds, catching the light and reflecting it. The lower part, that barely touched her knees, was silver-white. The material was thinner and had a split, revealing her thigh whenever she walked. It looked perfect on her and seemed to hug her curves.

Mab smiled again, very satisfied with what she saw. The dress somehow added to her sightly mysterious appearance. It made her look like what she was; inhuman and powerful. Maybe even unearthy.

After putting on her heels, which were very much like glass slippers, she put her hair up. Her hair, which she had washed beforehand, shone and looked even darker than usual. She also wore a small hair ribbon, to put it back in the front. She let a few strands loose. It looked at the same time stylish and wild.

When she was done, she took one last glance at herself and smiled. " Perfect. I'm ready for a pleasant Mardi Gras" she said, smirking.

Mab looked around her, enjoying the sight. Mortals were dancing, drinking and simply having a good time. Mab saw enough couples, kissing and sometimes even more. She enjoyed the emotions, feeling her powers grow. Mardi Gras always managed to cheer her up. It was a place to enjoy herself and profit from all the emotions. Emotions that gave her energy. Emotions she didn't really have herself anymore.

She smiled again when she saw a lot of men look in her way and gape at her. She acted like she didn't notice and kept walking.

" Hello beautiful" she suddenly heard behind her. Mab turned, annoyed. She saw an handsome man around thirty looking at her. He only wore pants, showing off his well developed upper body. He was tall and looked Italian, with his toned skin and dark eyes.

Right now, he was smiling at eyes went down her body and up again, inspecting her. Mab didn't say anything, she just raised her eyebrows slightly. There wasn't much to say anything. And she didn't feel like punishing him. Yet.

The man finally finished his 'inspection' and offered him her hand. " Hi. I'm Ferdinando. Who are you, beautiful?". Mab offered him a cold glare. " I'm not interested" she said. Fernando laughed. " You aren't? But we have barely talked".

Mab sighed. " I don't want to talk. Now, go back to your little friends and leave me alone. I have somewhere else to go" she said. Fernando sighed, putting his hand on his heart. " You hurt me bella! Right through my heart. You're sure you don't want a drink or anything else?".

" Yes, I'm convinced I do" Mab said and started walking away. Fernando walked with her, smiling. Apparently he didn't get the phrase; I'm not interested. " Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked. Mab sighed. " Would it change anything if I said yes?".

Fernando chuckled. " Probably not. Would you say yes?". Mab looked at him from the corners of her eyes and saw he was still smiling. " Depends on the question" she responded.

She didn't really mind him walking with her. She just didn't like to give in to the first man that approached her. " Well, my question is if you want to drink something with me. What is your answer, bella?". " My answer is that it depends on the drink. And my name isn't Bella". Fernando shrugged. " I didn't think so. It means-". " I know what it means" Mab interrupted him. He looked at her, suprised. " You do?".

Mab nodded. " Aha. Do you speak Italian?". Mab sighed. " That is none of your business". " I guess it isn't. What is your name then?". Mab stopped for a second to look at him before she continued walking. " That is none of your business either" she said.

Fernando laughed, a deep and happy laugh. " Hmm. So a lot isn't none of my business, is it?" he asked her, his dark eyes sparkling.

Mab looked at him again, noticing the red around him. Lust. " Yes". And continued walking again. Fernando followed her. " All right. I won't ask again if you really don't want to tell me. But do you want to drink something with me? A glass of wine perhaps. I prefer beer, but maybe you like wine. Or we could get a cocktail".

Mab stopped and turned to face him. " What is it? Wine, beer or a cocktail. Make up your mind" she said. Fernando chuckled. " A cocktail. Would you, beautiful lady, want to drink a few cocktails with me?". Mab sighed. " Sure, if you really want to" she said, making it sound like she was doing him an huge favor. Which, in a way, she was.

" Great, follow me" Fernando said. He was obviously happy she had accepted his offer. Which didn't mean she would accept all of his offers, of course.

Mab and Ferando were sitting in a pub called ' Famous Pub', two cocktails on their table. Mab looked briefly at her cocktail before she changed her attention to Fernando. " And this is what exactly?" she asked him. He smiled. " This is one of my favorite pubs. The name is horrible, but the people are nice and the drinks are great. And the cocktail is called painkiller. It contains rum, coconut cream, pineapple juice, orange juice and nutmeg. It's delicious".

Mab looked at the cocktail, which did look quite delicious indeed. Not that she would admit he was right. " You may think that, but what about me?" she said before she took a sip.

She saw Fernando stare at her, his eyes lingering on her lips a little longer than necessary. She smiled at him. " You may be right". He looked at her, a little startled. " About what?". " The cocktail. It's really good" she explained, motioning at the cocktail.

He smiled at her. " I'm glad to hear you like it". Mab took another sip. " I do. It's good". She wasn't lying; she really liked it. That she normally didn't eat or drink any mortal food, didn't mean she didn't like it. She sometimes did.

Fernando bent forward, smiling. " Only the best for someone like you. So beautiful and different".

Mab had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. " Mmm. But you don't know me". Fernando shrugged. " I don't how to know you to know you're special. I have never met someone quite like you. Your entire appearance and behaviour tells me, bella".

Mab took another sip of her cocktail. " I don't know have to know you to know you're just trying to get me to have sex with you" she responded, her voice cold.

Fernando shook his head. " I just want you to have a good time. Don't you want to? It is Mardi Gras you know". Mab smiled. " Of course I want to. But you can just admit you want to. You don't need to use those sappy, useless words" she said.

Mab hated that. Men were all the same. Being kind, funny and everything else women like just to get them to sleep with them. Mab wasn't stupid. She knew it when someone used words to make her do something.

Fernando seemed surpised at her words. And hurt, but that could be an act. Mab looked at him again and knew he wasn't faking it; he really felt a little insulted and hurt.

" Maybe I don't just want a good conversation, but it's not like it's all I want bella. I just want you to have fun. Enjoy this beautiful festival. I wanted you to meet some of my friends, if you would like to" Fernando said.

Mab smiled. " I'm fine with that". And she really was. Mardi Gras was her option to have fun.

Fernando immediately started smiling again, a flicker of red behind him. " Great".


	12. Sharing drinks

**All right, on with this story. I sort of have inspiration, so I decided to continue. School tomorrow:( Oh and I have read the first 4 books, all the three e-books and Iron valentine:) I will reveal later what happened to Tiana. One clue; she isn't dead. So she will come back in this story later on :) I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Julie Kagawa does and when you look at my nickname( which has my real name in it), you can see I'm not her. Why would she even write this? Enjoy!**

Mab smiled back, looking at the man before her. She didn't like him, of course. He was just a weak human. But maybe he would have a use. Even mortals had uses, after all. Even if that only use was amusement.

He didn't suspect anything. He just thought she was a beautiful woman he could ' have some fun' with. The idiot didn't understand, only she would have fun. In the end at least. She wouldn't just let him have her way with her. If someone was the be used, it would be him.

She might allow him to dance with her or something, but she wasn't stupid. She wouldn't let him have any power over her. She would go as far as she wanted and choose her own rules. She wasn't like all those other women, who might fall in love or anything. She was too smart for that.

Mab had to admit, he was handsome. And he had something. Something that attracted and intrigued her. Something that made her willing to spend some time with him and even listen to what he had to say.

He was charming and seemed smart. He just had something attractive and and seemed almost perfect. Handsome, charming, smart. He also had a great accent and Mab suspected he was rich too. Mab could believe a lot of women fell for him.

He behaved like it. Like he never had to try hard to find some woman. Like they just came to him and all he had to do was choose one.

No doubt he had broken a lot of hearts. And judging from the look in his eyes, she was his next 'victim'. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her, his eyes going down and up her body.

Mab didn't say anything, or better yet punish him for this behaviour, but smiled sweetly. She might be unable to lie, but that didn't mean she could fool someone. She would let Fernando think she had fallen for his 'charms' and that he would have her. But he wouldn't.

_What shall I do with him when I have enough of this little game? Make an ice sculpture of him? Or freeze his blood? Or make him dance until he falls dead. Mmm... I will think of something later. Right now, I have to make the fool believe I like him _she thought.

Mab bent a little forward, laying her hand on his. He smiled and Mab saw another flicker of red. She suspected it wouldn't be too hard to fool him and use him. Lust already overtook him. Seriously, men were just too _easy. _Much to easy.

She made eyecontact and kept smiling. " So when did you wanted me to meet your friends?" she asked him, still smiling. His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment before he spoke. " Do you already have enough of me bella?".

Mab shook her head, still smiling. " Not quite. What about you? Already enough of me?". Fernando smiled, the air around him red Mab noticed. Even if she hadn't been able to see his emotions, the look in his eyes would have told her he wanted her. He still looked at her like he wanted to devour her.

His eyes lingered on her lips again before he looked into her eyes. " I don't think I will ever have enough of you bella". Mab raised her eyebrows, but didn't stop smiling. " How do you know? You don't even know me. Maybe I'm really.. boring" she said in a low voice.

Fernando smiled even wider, his eyes lingering on her hips and breasts for a moment. " I don't think so. I already said, I don't have to know you to know you're special. You're very different carina".

Mab tilted her head to one side, ignoring the bright red around him. She was sure he would jump her bones if there weren't any people around them. Lucky him, for Mab wouldn't take such a thing lightly. Like she took nothing lightly.

" I am? How am I different?" Mab asked. Fernando studied her, his eyes never losing that emotion. Lust. But he also looked intrigued. Like he felt she _was_ different. To him, she looked human. Still very beautiful, with her black-blue hair, black eyes, pale and flawless skin and perfect figure. But she didn't have her ears, or any other visible sign she wasn't human. Still, power radiated from her. Most humans wouldn't really notice, but they would feel they had t be careful around her. And Fernando had noticed something weas odd about her. He would just never know what. Unless she told him.

Fernando smiled again. " I don't know. You're just different. You're really beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman I have met, but that isn't just it. There is just something about you, something that makes you special".

Mab took a sip of her drink before she put it down and looked at him. He was still smiling, his eyes once again at her lips. The expression in his eyes was a mix of lust and curiousity. " How interesting. But I have a feeling you say that to all women" she said.

Fernando shook his head, his eyes still focused on her lips. " No cara, I'm being honest with you. You're very special. And beautiful. Did I already say that?". Mab shrugged. " Numerous times. Men often tell me I'm beautiful".

Fernando finally looked into her eyes. " I'm not suprised. And they undoubtly call you special too". Mab shrugged. " Men call me a lot of things. Beautiful is one of them. But I know that all they tell me , is to get me to do what they want. And you're not different".

Fernando sighed. " Bella. I already told you, I just want you to have some fun. I'm not trying to use you are anything". Mab snickered. " I wouldn't let you. No man will _ever _ get the opportunity to use me. I'm not stupid".

Fernando smiled. " I have no doubt you aren't". He seemed to be honest about that. He didn't believe she was stupid. Otherwise, he wouldn't be talking to her. He would just have brought her to an hotel or something. Used some sappy line to get her where he wanted.

Mab took another sip of her cocktail, enjoying the flavour. When she looked around her, she saw numerous women looking at Fernando. She smiled. Like he would be interest in some mortal when he was with her. Some of those women were pretty all right, but they were nothing compared to her. Besides, Fernando should thank the gods he was with her right now. Mortals didn't often get that chance. She normally used them for fun, torturing and killing them. She didn't just talk with them. So he was lucky she was.

She saw the women were looking at her right now, their faces showing their jealousy. Mab smiled. _Fools. He is just some mortal, weak and trivial. He is worthless. When he is long gone, I will still be there. And I have magic, while he has nothing. Even his beauty won't last long. Just wait another fourty years, you fools. _She almost fell sorry for all those women, who were looking at Fernando. They all looked jealous and greedy. One of them smiled at Fernando, but he didn't react. He was looking at Mab.

Mab looked at him and sighed softly. He was staring at his lips again. " Why do you keep looking at my lips?" she asked. Like she didn't know. She understood why; he wanted to kiss her, of course. If she would let him do what he desired , she would be doing something entirely different. She would be having sex, with him. He smiled at her, his gaze leaving her lips for a moment. " Because there is something on them" he said. Mab frowned; she had expected him to say her lips were beautiful or something. _Why would he say that? I don't think it is even true _she pondered.

Mab understood his intention a second before it happened. He suddenly bent forward and kissed her. Mab hesitated for a second, but decided she wouldn't stop him. Besides, he was a very good kisser.

Mab kissed him back, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. It just felt too good to not to.

She was suprised when he suddenly lifted her and put her on his lap. She didn't protest though. She just enjoyed his kiss, kissing him back with all the passion she could muster.

She felt his hands grab her ass and his erection against her thigh. She sucked on his tongue and he moaned softly. He bit her lower lip and kissed her back, their tongues dancing around each other.

When Mab pulled back, she was wheezing. It had been an amazing kiss. She had had better, but that was only because that man had been a lot older than Fernando. And had gained more experience, knew more.

Fernando smiled at her, an hungry smile. " Not too bad, don;t you think?". Mab smiled. " No. Not bad. Not fantastic either though". Fernando laughed. " Oh really? What was there not to like?". Mab shrugged. " There is always room for improvement".

It was true. His kiss had been really good, but not the best kiss she had ever had. So it could be better.

Fernando bent forward and bit her earlobe. " True. Will you let me improve myself?" he whispered, his warm breath against her ear.

Mab felt a pleasant shiver along her spine and smiled. " I will. If you are able to". Fernando frooze for a second before the look in his eyes changed. The next moment, he attacked her. He placed kisses from her ear to her mouth before he started sucking on her mouth. He bit softly and she opened her mouth for him. Immediately, his tongue entered. He kissed her deep and played with her tongue.

The kiss was passionate, wild. While he kissed her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Mab reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. She felt his muscles, his erection and heard him groan. He dug his fingers in his hips, the kiss turning even more passionate.

When he groaned again, Mab pulled back. They were both wheezing and Mab was aroused, just like him. But she wouldn't do his bidding. She wouldn't just let him have his way with her. She was stronger than that. She could ignore her desire. The desire to let him take her, to let him do whatever he wanted to.

She smiled and kissed him one last time before she got of his lap and walked towards her chair. He let her go, but looked far from happy. He almost grabbed her and pulled her on his lap again, but resisted Mab saw.

As soon as she sat down, he started talking. " And? Was it an improvement"? he asked, his voice hoarse. Mab smiled. " Mmm. I suppose".

He raised his eyebrows. " I think it was. You liked it, didn't you?". He sounded a little offended. She had kissed him back, but her arousalwasn't as obvious as his. He couldn't be certain. Not really.

Mab took a sip from her cocktail and licked her lips. Fernando grabbed the table, his hands digging into it. He looked like he was about to loose self-control and jump over the table to kiss her again. Or rip her clothes apart.

Mab played with the glass, taking another sip. She moaned softly and licked her lips again. On purpose, of course. The drink wasn't _that _good.

His reaction was satisfying; his eyes widened, his body tightened and he made a growling sound. Mab smiled at him. " A delicious drink, exactly like you said" she said, almost purring.

He swallowed, with difficulty. " Let's go" he managed, his voice hoarse. Mab widened her eyes, faking confusion and innocence. " You want to go? We just got here" she said. " We will be back if you want to".

Mab smiled sweetly. " Why not just stay?". She looked at Fernando, who seemed bare able to control himself. His knuckles were white and he had a bewildered look in his eyes. She saw he was surrounded by red by now. No doubt he wanted to just grab her and take her.

" I don't want to" he said, his voice still hoarse. Mab smiled. " Why not?" she asked, though they both knew the reason. She had felt it when she had been on his lap.

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. " I want to go somewhere else". Mab looked at her glass. " Well, I haven't finished drinking my cocktail. And where would you want to go? We could just sit here and talk, right?".

Fernando looked at her like she was crazy. No doubt he wanted to do something very different.

" You want to talk?" he growled. Mab shrugged. " What else would we do?". Fernando gritted his teeth. " I can think of a few things". He looked really frustrated, barely able to control himself.

Mab bent forward, smiling. " Really? What? You want to introduce me to your friends"?. "Absolutely not". "Why not? You said you wanted to".

Fernando looked at her, at her entire body. Her head, her neck, her shoulder, her breasts... He looked into her eyes again. " You're too beautiful" he said after some time.

Mab smiled. " Oh really? And what does that have to do with anything?". She knew what he meant, but she just liked teasing him. It almost drove him crazy.

Abruptly, he got up and walked towards her. He got her her glass and drank it before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him towards the bar. " We're going" was all he said.

Mab was slightly annoyed. She didn't like being dragged by someone. But she didn't say anything. He would pay for that soon enough. Let him have his way. For now.

She looked around her. She saw everyone was staring at them. Both men and women. They all looked jealous. The women were jealous of Mab , the men of Fernando.

Although, Mab saw a waitress was looking jealous of Fernando too. She looked at the woman, a pretty blonde with green eyes, and raised her eyebrows. The blonde looked at her and blushes, going back to cleaning tables.

Mab and Fernando arrived at the bar, but Fernando didn't let her go. He just paid and dragged her along again.

Mab looked around her, she didn't recognize the neighbourhood. " Where are we going"? she asked Fernando. She wasn't scared or anything, she could easily stop him after all. If there should be anyone afraid, it was him. She didn't like being dragged along by some man. If he wasn't very careful, she would have enough of it and punish him.

He looked at her, walking even faster. " My hotel. My room" was all he said.


	13. Talking To Yourself?

**I don't own Iron Fey Series. I do own Tiana however. Sort of. She came from my imagination:) Warning; M rated scenes in the end. Very bad written haha. I suck at those:( Hope you enjoy the rest though. Without further adieu; chapter 13 of this story :)**

Mab frowned. She didn't like this situation, didn't like his assumption she would just go with him. She wasn't like that. She wouldn't just follow him, have him have his way, just because she might have a fun night. And she certainly didn't like the fact that he was dragging her along with him, practically forcing her to come with him.

_Why would I go with him? He is just a silly human, trivial. Nothing compared to me. The only thing about him that might hold any value, is his soul. I don't have one. _Mab bit her lip when this thought occurred to her. She really couldn't decide whether a soul was valuable or not. She had had this discussion with Tiana and Tiana was convinced it was. Mab wasn't convinced Tiana had been right. As far as Mab understood, the only advantage you could get from having a soul, was you always survived. You had a change to be reborn or to go paradise.

Mab believed souls lived on, that it wasn't just a foolish theory. She had seen many things in her life, things that humans would consider absolutely impossible, and knew there was more than there seemed to be. Fey's bodies immediately disappeared when they died. They melted. Or changed into trees. Things like that. But human bodies remained. Another difference between the species. And Mab believed this had something to do with the soul. Fey might live so much longer, but humans lived more lives than one, and survived always in the end.

Still, Mab didn't want a soul. She had a good idea what would happen if she would get a soul. She would also get a conscience. It would make her weak. She had done so many things, humans considered awful. In the eyes of humans, Mab was a monster. Or something close to it. If she got a soul, and thus a conscience, she would feel terrible about all her actions. It would hurt her, it would end her comfortable life. She had done too much, things that would make her feel incrdibly guilty and hurt if she had a conscience.

She would feel love, happiness, everything. It would mean the end of her. Winter fey, and especially their queen, need to remain emotionless. Emotions make you weak, an easy prey. Mab had seen prove for that enough. And she would never let that happen. To herself. The only feelings she showed, were anger and hate. No love. No happiness. Nothing that could began her downfall. Like love did with her Ash. Like jealousy and greed did with Rowan. Like the jealousy and greed of Rowan did with Sage.

_I should have killed Rowan long ago. He was too dangerous, too ambitious. _Mab was really annoyed she hadn't stopped Rowan. That she hadn't seen it coming. Now, people might think she had spared Rowan's life, just because he was her son. And she hadn't. She would have killed him had she had the chance. He might have been her son, but if she had to choose between her children and her people, she would choose her people.

Her people were more important. Not more important than her, but more important than her sons. After all, what is a queen without subjects? Mab needed her people, she needed to have someone to give orders to. And as queen, it was her duty to protect her people. Not that she cared that much, but she wouldn't let her people be killed, like had almost happened. She had fought for them and would again.

Mab thought about Rowan again. How handsome and devious he had been. He had had the exact same dark sense of humour as her. _He had so much potential and he ruined it. The fool. How could he think I wouldn't crush our enemies? That winter wouldn't win and survive. We are the strongest, like we will always be. _

And it was true; they had won. Rowan had chosen the wrong side and paid for it. With his beauty, what had always allowed him to break so many hearts, to enjoy the pain of his toys. And that wasn't all that the betrayal cost him. It also cost him his family, his people and in the end his life. Mab really didn't understand. _Why would he betray us like that? I have given him everything. I- _**No you haven't. **

Mab stopped, a little shocked when she heard the voice in her head. The voice that sounded exactly like Tiana. _No! It isn't her. I'm just imagining things. I- _**Don't think so. Miss frozen. Queen Kong. It's me, all right. **Mab took a deep breath, convincing herself it wasn't real. That somehow the weird sensations she had had last days, some might say feelings but she wasn't weak; she didn't have those, had resulted in some hallucination.

The voice in her head, she _refused _to believe Tiana was really talking in her head, chuckled. **Really? You hate me **_**that **_**much? You rather have an hallucination than the simple fact I'm talking to you. **_Yes. Go away. _**No can do Mae-o. I'm here to talk to you and we will talk, even if I have to destroy the entire planet to get you to do so. **_We have nothing left to talk about. _**Oh please. Spare me! We do and you know it. Come on Mae-o , I'm sorry. I acted like a bitch. **_You did. And have you forgotten what I can do now you have said sorry or are you just stupid? _**We both know what you promised so long ago. **_I wasn't the only one who made promises. _

She heard Tiana, there really was no lying about that ( considering she could lie, which she couldn't), sigh. **I know. And I hate myself for not keeping that promise. **_Great! Two of us who hate you. _**Please Mab, just talk to me. **_I'm talking. Sort of. _**I know, but... **

The voice disappeared for a second, telling Mab Tiana wanted to say something she wasn't sure she should say. And maybe it was foolish of Mab, but she wanted to know what. She had always been slightly curious, and Tiana knew that.

_What? _**It's just.. Nothing. Never mind. **_Fine. Then we won't talk. _**I want to talk Mae-o. **_Then tell me. _Tiana sighed again, sounding annoyed and reluctant, but Mab knew better. She almost smiled. Tiana was smart. Others might not notice it, but she was incredibly smart. And sly. This way, she had some defence when Mab said she didn't like what she heard. She could say Mab was the one who had forced her to do it.

**Well, now I want to tell, are you going to listen? **_Oh shut up Ti-Tiana. You wanted this, you just wanted to have some defence for when I don't like what you have to say. _**Fine. You caught me. What are you going to do? Call my parents? **_Sort of impossible when they are dead. _**Not really. I know a guy. **

Mab was suprised, but not much. Leave it to Tiana to know someone who can speak with the dead. She knew a lot of 'special' people. That had been one of the things Mab liked about her ; she always knew a way to suprise you, to amuse you. Life was a lot of things with Tiana around, but it certainly wasn't boring. Tiana always knew something new, something exciting to do. She and Mab had done so many things together, had laughed so much ( Yes, Tiana was probably the only person on the world that had seen Mab, when no one was being tortured, and have somefun) and just generally had had such a good time together.

**Why thank you. I liked spending time with you too. **_Stop reading my thoughts! And you made another mistake. Jesus Tiana, if I hadn't made that promise, you would be dead or have to do something that would kill you. _**Is that concern I hear, oh miss annoying? **_No it isn't. And you might want to stop the games, nicknames and childish behaviour already. We aren't children anymore Tiana. _

**That was always your problem. You simply don't know how to have fun. Miss I-can-do-anything-except-being-interesting. **_Tiana.. That was absolutely not funny, if you wanted to be funny. And I can have fun! _**Killing or tortuting people doesn't count. Besides, you know you don't. I know. You know. We all know. Face it Mae-o, you barely now the definition of the word fun. **_Oh please. Don't think I don't know what you are doing. _**Ehhm trying to have a conversation, although I don't even know why I want to try? **

Mab could just stop herself from rolling her eyes. Tiana was a master in playing innocent. And blaming others. And lying. _No, you aren't. You are trying to make me behave different. Like you. And make me remind the times we were in each other's companionship. _**Pff. You should hear yourself Mae-o, you really have become old. **_I never will get old, you idiot! _

Mab thought it without thinking. And immediately regretted it when she heard Tiana snicker. Now Tiana might think Mab actually cared about her age. And she didn't. Not really. She just didn't like it when Tiana called her old. Others would get killed for such an insult, but then it would annoy her more that she was insulted then the insult itself. Tiana however, had a way to make Mab act very different. Forbidden, you could say. To make her angry, which wasn't that hard but still. To make her lose her composure. And even worse, to laugh and act exactly like she shouldn't.

**Like you shouldn't?More like you should! If you acted more.. playful, you might actually get dates Mae-o. **_I told you to stop reading my thoughts! I wonder why I am even having these conversation and what you are saying is ridiculous. I could have any man I wanted. _**Maybe. **_He doesn't count! You man-stealer. You lying bitch! You betrayer! Fake Friend! You excuse of something good in my life. _**Whoa Mae-o**_, _**I didn't say anything. **

Tiana actually sounded a bit shocked at Mab's anger. And maybe even hurt. She had said some insulting, hurting, things. Although she could say things far worse. But she didn't. She had said them already and it hadn't helped. It hadn't made her less bitter, less angry. At Tiana, but also at herself.

_For I should have never let her close. _**I'm glad you did though. I couldn't do without you. I can't , because we have been fighting all these years. Don't you think it's time to accept my apologies Mab? **_Why would I? They are as worthless as you. _**I deserved that. But really Mae-o , I'm sorry. **_You are never sorry. And can we stop talking now? I have better things to do then talk with trash like you. _**That rhymed. And no, we can't. We have to talk Mab. I care too much to not to. **

_Funny, I never noticed you did. _**You know I did! **___If you did, then why did you do it? Why betray me? _**Because I couldn't stop myself. I hate myself for it, but oh god Mab! I was in love, I was beyond reasoning. That doesn't make it right, but .. can't we be friends again? **_That's hard, seeing as I don't believe we ever really were friends. If we had been, you wouldn't have done it. It's not really what friends do right? _**Mab.. Please. **_What did you want to say? Because that's the last thing you get to say. _

**I miss you. I miss us, just spending time together and laugh. Talk. Go out. Get drunk. All of it. I even miss you comments and attitude! **_Great. And now leave me alone! _**No. I don't want to. I will admit it Mab, I have mad a mistake. But would do it again. I can't do anything different. I just hoped we could start over and forget my stupid mistakes. I'm not as perfect as you, you know. Miss emotionless. **

Mab smiled. Even now, Tiana was using nicknames. She would never tell her, but she thought it was funny. Tiana was the only one she had ever allowed to use nicknames. But then again, Tiana had been allowed a lot of even had earned Mab's trust. _And proven nobody should earn that _Mab thought bitterly.

She heard Tiana , who once again had ignored Mab, sigh. **I know I did something horrible. And I know you're mad and honestly, you have every right to be. But don't do this Mab. Stop it. We have been fighting for far too long. I know I hurt you but- **_You didn't hurt me. I wouldn't allow you. _

Tiana sighed again. **Ma- **"Mab!". Mab bent her head sharply, confused at first. She had been completely lost in the conversation with Tiana and hadn't realized Fernando had continued walking, draggin her along with him.

She released her wrist, looking around. She had been so deep in thought, or actually conversation, that she hadn't realized Fernando had brought her to his hotel. They were standing in his room, which looked big and expensive. There were paintings, a large tv, statues, carpets, een bathroom and more. But what really caught Mab's attention was the big bed in front of them.

She frowned when she recalled what situation she had been in before she got distracted. _He really thinks I will just sleep with him. What an idiot. _It didn't matter that Mab had actually planned to sleep with him at first, she decided. Now, she wasn't interested anymore. He might be a very good kisser and give her a good night, but she didn't like that he assumed he was so irrestible she would say yes.

Mab despised the idea of looking weak and in her opinion, giving in was being weak. She wouldn't let him just play with her, like he desired. " Fernando. I- MMM!"

Mab's complaints were interrupted when Fernando suddenly stepped forward and kissed her. He lifted her in the air, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips and join in the kiss. Mab hesitated for a second, thinking about the advantages of giving in.

When he suddenly replaced his mouth, now trailing down hot kisses towards her collar bone, she moaned very softly. She could feel him smile against her skin, but before she could say anything his mouth was beneath her ear, on the sensitive spot, making her moan again and momentarily forget her plans.

He lay her down on the ground and climbed on her, smiling hungrily. He licked his lips before he put them on her lips again. While he kissed her passionately, his hands went to the zipper of her dress and he pushed the dress of her. Leaving her bare under him, since she didn't wear any underwear (Tssk. That's just asking asking for trouble Mab).

When Mab felt his hands going down her back towards the triangle between her legs, she acted fast. She suddenly rolled over and immediately ripped his T-shirt apart. She kissed him, her hand going down towards his erection. He moaned and Mab smiled, enjoying the power she held over him.

She started kissing him, working her way down, towards his erection. She licked his nipples and bit, making him moan again. She kissed and nibbled until she met his erection. She kissed the tip and took it into her mouth. And started sucking.

Mab felt his hands grab her hair, heard his moans. Right before he came though, she pulled away. She put herself up and smirked at Fernando, who look at her with disbelief and disappointment. " Urhg. Why did you stop?" he managed, in a hoarse voice.

Mab smirked again. She put her finger in her mouth and went over his nipples, her finger making a wet trail towards them and his direction when it went down. He moaned again. " Because you didn't say sorry for your rude behaviour" she said, smiling.

Fernando, whose eyes had been closed, opened his eyes. " What?". Mab smiled again before her head went down and she took him in her mouth again. She started sucking again, until she felt he would come any second, and.. stopped again. He almost screamed in frustration; his expression tormented.

He trembled a little, his breath very fast and sweat covering his face. He looked at her, now very frustrated. " Why did you stop" he growled.

Mab smiled again, this time using her wet finger to touch her own nipples, which hardened. " Because you haven't apologized. And unless you do, you don't get anything at all. Your choice" she replied, still playing with her breasts. He swallowed, staring at her. " I apologize cara" he said.

Mab smiled. Exactly what she wanted to hear. " Good. Say it again" she said. Fernando raised his eyebrows, but obeyed. " I'm sorry. I apologize. For being rude. Have mercy, woman!". Mab chuckled. " I don't know mercy" she whispered and took him in her mouth again.

This time, she continued until he came, screaming. After what seemed forever, he lay on his back, panting and sweating. His hand was still in her hair and he softly tugged it, silently asking her to crawl towards him. She complied.

**Yeah. Chapter 13 :) I really suck at writing M rated scenes haha. My apologies for that. I'm trying. * Shruggs*. And I will explain the thing between Tiana and Mab later. I gave some hints actually. It occured to me;p **


	14. What is the magic word?

**I don't own the Iron Fey Series people. Julie Kagawa does. Despite I'm not her and never will be, I hope you do enjoy this story :) **

Mab looked down at Fernando and smiled at him. She loved the power she had over him. He looked at her with wonder, like she was a dream come true. And she expected men to look at her like that. They had to understand how lucky they were they were allowed to touch her. Not a lot of men had that privilige.

Mab was rather picky with the men she invited into her bed. It rarely happened. A man had to have something special to catch her attention and end up in her bed. That, or she had to be extremely horny. Both rarely happened. And that was the way it should be.

She was too busy running a kingdom to be distracted by some man. And most men in her life were cold and manipulating. She would have to be wary all the time, they couldn't be trusted. She would have to watch her words and behaviour, make sure they didn't find any weaknesses.

Honestly, having a man was exhausting. Even is she used them only for sex, to satisfy certain needs. They always wanted more. Fey, because she was queen and they wanted power and other advantages that came with having a relationship with her. And often they even fell in love with her. And that was when she killed them for being so stupid to fall in love. To show weakness.

And mortal men, they were maybe even worse. They were easy, not used to women like her. Taken aback by her appearance. She knew she was beautiful , one of the most beautiful women ever. Every man she had met had lusted over her. They had been slaves of their desires. Stupid enough to think they would tame her, that she would be theirs. And none of them had succeeded. None had been able to melt her heart, to make her laugh and fall in love.

_Really? I thought you couldn't lie _a little voice in the back of mind said. It wasn't Tiana's. And the annoying thing was, it was probably right. Mab couldn't lie, being a fey, but she could deny things she didn't want to admit. She could act like something had never happened, even when something had happened. Something that had hurt her. Her, the queen of the winter fey. Her, who should be emotionless and cold. Her, who should be affected by nothing and no one. And yet, she had been affected. She had been affected so much it had felt like her heart had been broken into tiny little pieces. It had affected her so much she had vowed to take revenge and to never speak of it. And to never speak to a cerain _person. _

A person that had promised so much, only to break those promises. A person that had once been the only person she trusted and the only person that actually make her smile and laugh. And the person that had betrayed her and hurt her. That had made her angry, sad and crazy when it became clear what she had done.

Mab remembered the look in Tiana's eyes when she had told Mab what had happened. What she had done. How she had betrayed Mab. She had looked at Mab with tears in her eyes, silently begging her to accept her apologies. To accept her betrayel. And Mab hadn't, of course. She had felt disgusted. Disgusted, because she had actually _trusted _someone. She had actually let someone come near her, to see a side of her that was forbidden. And it had come back to bite her, like she should have expected.

Her parents had been right after all. Her teacher had been right. All the creatures in the winter kingdom had been right. Emotions were a weakness, and would only hurt you. And friends didn't exist. Only people that hadn't revealed they were your enemies yet. And those people were worse than enemies, because they were unpredictable. You didn't know what they would do, what you could expect from them. At least you knew what your enemies would do, they wouldn't suprise you. They wouldn't hurt you when they did anything you didn't want them to do, because you expected them to do exactly that. But friends could hurt you like no one else. Because you didn't expect them to. That had been painfully clear from the moment Tiana had betrayed her.

She would never make the mistake to trust anyone again. She would only trust herself. Even if that meant she was all alone. That she had no one except herself. That even her sons wouldn't like her and leave her. Her sons, the only men she loved. Loved as much as she was capable of, even if she never showed it. She couldn't. It would mean she showed weakness.

Mab suddenly felt a bit depressed and was annoyed she felt like that. Even after all these years and all the changes she had been through, mainly changing into the emotionless person she was today, it still hurt. It was the only thing that had actually hurt her in her life. More than anything else.

Mab looked down at Fernando again and was angry suddenly. Tiana even managed to ruin the only occasion in which she could act different. In which she could let herself go a bit. When she could have fun.

She took a deep breath, determined to bann Tiana and the past from her mind and kissed Fernando. Maybe he could make her memories disappair, make those annoying _feelings _disappear. Like they had disappeared , the past centuries.

Fernando eagerly complied to her silent command , kissing her back. Expertly, Mab allowed his tongue to dance with hers. The kiss was smoldering , passionate. Fernando kissed her like he wanted to eat her, like he would die is she wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Mab moaned in his mouth, kissing him just as passionate back. She realized she hadn't been this aroused in years. Fernando somehow had managed to make her feel a little bit desperate. Or maybe it had been the conversation with Tiana that had made her feel a little bit lonely and empty. And maybe she was just looking for something to fill the hole she now felt in her heart.

Because no matter how mad Mab was at Tiana, she still missed her. She missed the things they did together, the fact Tiana wouldn't use her, that she didn't have to watch her words and back all the time. It had been like that until that once occasion that had changed everything.

All this went through Mab's mind while she kissed Fernando and mused about the why. Why she had chosen him. And why he managed to turn her on like this.

All those thoughts and questions disappeared however when he suddenly slid a finger in her. She made a little strangled noice arched her back. It felt fantastic. Fernando smirked at her. " You like that, don't you?" he said teasingly, moving his finger inside her. Mab moaned softly, reveling the feeling.

Fernando snickered. " I see you do. What is it you say now?". Mab didn't understand at first. Her mind was entirely occupied with the feelings going through her while he slowly pumped his fingers into her, caressing her upper ridges and pressing deeply in the soft spot directly beyond them. Fernando smirked wickedly when she moaned and pressed her hips against his hands, hoping for more. " Say it" he said with a hoarse voice. Mab still didn't understand what her wanted.

" W-what!" she managed to say. Speaking was getting harder with every passing minute. Fernando smirked. Mab wasn't exactly capable of thinking right now, but had she been, she would have noticed the evil glint in his eyes. She might even have guessed what he wanted. Payback, of course.

" I want you to say please. _Now_ ". Mab cursed in her head, frustrated. That _bastard. _To force her to say that. She wouldn't. " N-no" she grunted.

Fernando's smirk grew wider. " Yes". " I-I'm not- Fuck!". Fernando suddenly rolled over, resulting in him on top of her, and took her nipple in his mouth while his fingers kept pressing against her soft spot. She moaned again, louder this time. He bit her softly, making her even more aroused. She had always loved a little pain. She hissed at the pleasureable pain.

Fernano removed his mouth from her nipple to look at her. She shivered when she saw the look in his eyes. A very dark look, reminding her of an animal. " Say it" he said.

Mab shook her head, even when her body was screaming to her she should say it, just to get what she wanted. If she really wanted, she could just force him to make her come. But she would let him play his little game for now. He wouldn't keep it up for long anyway.

He narrowed his eyes and placed his mouth on her nipple again, sucking and biting, while he slid another finger in and stimulated her clit. Mab cried out in ectasy, reveling all the feelings. They were forbidden. She shouldn't feel anything, maybe not even passion. It could weaken someone. But right now, no one knew. No one knew of this sweet-and-sour , forbidden moment.

Mab arched her back, moaning and writhing, when his fingers started to move faster. He kept playing with her nipple, every now and then softly raking his teeth over it. She felt herself come closer and closer to release, until she only needed a little more and she would come.

Right before she would come, he removed his fingers and took away her chance of release. She made a soft sound, and tried to pull herself up. She looked at Fernando, who was smiling, and punched him. " Bastard! Wh-why did you" she managed to couldn't believe he had stopped, had taken away her release. The release she craved for and needed.

Fernando laughed softly. " Say please cara" was all he said. Mab narrowed her eyes, still aroused but now at least able to form words. " No. I'm not going to say it! And now, just fucking _do _it" she hissed.

Fernando raised his eyebrows. " What is the magic word" he said teasingly. Mab almost growled in frustration. _That asshole. How dares he? _She would never say please. _Never. _Still, she wasn't about to walk away either. She wanted it, needed it. And he would satisfy her, without the word please being involved.

She didn't even understand how he managed to stop while he was so aroused. Why he didn't just take her, like any other man would do. But she wasn't about to think to much about it. She wanted it too much for that.

And she would have it, and would have it _her _way. She gave him a seductive smile. " You want me to say it..?" she asked. Fernando, smiling triumphantly, nodded.

Mab smirked. " Well, I'm not going to". And she rolled over, this time she was on top, and took him in. Fernando cursed. Mab smiled and started moving, determined not to stop until they both were satisfied.

Fernando didn't protest , his hand going to her breasts. Mab rode him harder, longing for her release. She rode him fast and hard, but it wasn't enough. Fernando apparently noticed, because his fingers were suddenly in her again.

Only a few second after his wicked fingers started to play with her, Mab froze and screamed. She came, and felt him come shortly after her. They screamed in unison until it was over. Mab lay down on his chest, panting.

After a few minutes, he started stroking her hair. " Cara, you are amazing" he whispered. His voice was full of wonder and tenderness. Like he couldn't believe it, like she was his wish come true.

Mab looked up and smiled misschieviously. " Why tell me what I already know?".

Fernando laughed softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Mab smiled and closer her own eyes, telling herself it didn't matter. She could stay for the night, just sleep for once. She was quite tired, after all. All that had happened today, the conversation with Tiana, meeting Fernando, everything, had exhausted her. She wanted to sleep, to have some rest.

Tomorrow, she would tell him who she was. And he would understand his mistake. But tonight, tonight she was someone different. So she closed her eyes and slept with a small smile on her lips, looking completely peaceful.


	15. Secrets from Present and Past

**I don't get why I have to repeat myself all the time, you all should get it by now. After all, I have said it over a dozen times. But I will say it another time. * Sigh* I don't own the Iron Fey Series. Now, are you satisfied? Yes? Good, then I can actually proceed with the story. Enjoy!**

Mab smiled. She felt great, comfortable, relaxed and happy. Things she didn't feel often.

Someone made small circles on her back, which felt actually good. It was like a small massage. It made her relax even more and want to close her eyes again. But she wanted to see his face. And she had promised herself to tell him. To end this. He was just a mortal, he didn't deserve much time with her.

She opened her eyes, still smiling. Fernando was looking at her, his eyes smiling along with his mouth. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were somewhere in a corner and there were slight bags under his eyes, but his smile reduced these things to insignificant.

His smile was _very _charming and if Mab hadn't been centuries old and soulless, it probably had made her heart stop beating. It was that kind of smile that brought most women in trouble, that made them act different. That made them want to anything. That made them melt and act like mindless slaves. And Mab was _very _glad she wasn't like that.

His smile didn't have an effect on her. It only made him look more handsome. He truly was handsome. He was so handsome that he probably would make any women fall in love with him, that he could make them fall in love at first sight.

But again, Mab wasn't similairly affected. She liked his appearence, but she was used to handsome creatures. Most winter fey were even more handsome, so handsome it hurt your eyes. So handsome some people couldn't take their eyes of them.

Mab was accustomed to beauty on the outside. But beauty on the inside, that was something different. The creatures, fey and humans, that had caught her attention, had been either incredibly handsome, so handsome even she had been affected and had longed to let herself be taken.

Or they had been beautiful on the inside, had some quality to them that had caught her attention. All her lovers had been beautiful, but the once that really had caught her attention had always been different. Special.

Most fey she had slept with, had been different. They had been nice, friendly. Not yet hurt, changed and their emotions and kindness frozen by Tir Na Nog and her inhabitants. Mab had always been drawn to fey like that. There weren't many, but there were some. Winter fey that actually had some emotions, that could act friendly. That weren't corrupted and could still laugh and enjoy life. They managed to catch her attention, but she always had to dispose of them. She couldn't keep them alive, it would be a weakness. She could only use them for own pleasure and then destroy them and use them as an example to remind her people of the bitter truth.

Emotions were fruitless. They made you weak, unable to defend yourself. To defend yourself against words, for example. They made every little insult hurt. Emotions made you selfless, instead of selfish. You were willing to risk your life, and everything else you had, just to help those you cared about. Emotions made your common sense disappear. Especially love did. When you loved someone, you didn't think. You were happy without having the intention to be so. You were nicer, because you couldn't stop smiling. And you became soft, wanting everyone to join in your happiness.

There were so much reasons emotions were forbidden. They were just too dangerous. They made her, her people and her kingdom weak. And Mab would never allow that. She had to protect her kingdom, protect it from weaknesses like emotions.

She knew from experience what emotions could do to people. Emotions like love and hate. They were just too strong. They both held the ability to destroy everything. They were like fire. They destroyed everything they touched, even the person who had them.

A good example of the destructive abilities of love was Helen of Troy. Helen , the love of Menelaos. Helen, the most beautiful woman in her time. Helen, for who thousand ships set sail for a war of ten years and few returned safely.

And a good example of how dangerous exactly hate was, was her own son Rowan. The reason for his betrayel had been jealousy, but also hate. He hated his brothers, especially Ash. Mab couldn't deny it; Ash had always been her favorite. she didn't even know why. It was just something about him that made him her favorite. She didn't have a real reason. And that made Rowan crazy. He had felt like he should be her favorite, and she had known how he had felt. She had used his jealousy, hate and other feelings. Had used them to make him do anything she wanted, to control him.

But in the end, his hate and jealousy had made him betray her, his own mother, and his court, including his own brothers. He had betrayed his brothers, who had the same blood as him. He had betrayed his own mother, who had taken care of him and raised him. He had betrayed his own people, the winter fey, and the rest of NeverNever. He had almost caused the downfall of NeverNever and all because of hate and jealousy. Another painful reminder to Mab how dangerous emotions were.

She had actually considered letting Fernando go, giving him one , magical night. He would never know who he had been with. He would never see her again. He would probably never really _remember_ the night, since mortals had the tendency to forget their rendez-vous with fey.

But , Mab decided, it would be more fun to see his reaction when she told him. And to bring him to Tir Na Nog, to amuse her. She could have him as lover or do something else with him.

Either way, he would amuse her and keep her thoughts off subjects like her sons, two dead ones and one who was alive but dead to her, and Tiana and her betrayal. It could be just what she needed.

So when Fernando placed a small kiss on her lips, she bent foward and sucked on his earlobe before she whispered in his ear. " I need to tell you a secret.." she whispered.

Fernando smiled and stroked her hair. He seemed to be rather fond of it. " Really? Tell me your secret cara". He sounded curious. Mab smiled. She had already suspected he would be interested.

She buried her head in his shoulder, placing a kiss on it. She licked his collar bone and he shivered. " I thought you were going to tell me your secret?" Fernando whispered.

Mab chuckled softly. She lifted her head. " You smell really good. And you taste great. You're making me hungry" she whispered.

Fernando's smile grew wider. The glance in his eyes was a mix between lust, tenderness and fascination. "Really? Is that your secret?". Mab chuckled again. " No. It is just a observation really. My secret is something entirely different".

With a small sigh, she buried her head in his shoulder a few minutes, they were both silent. Fernando kept stroking her hair while Mab just enjoyed his warmth. She rarely got the chance to enjoy anything warm. She might like cold, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy something warm. Like the warm flesh of the man beneath her.

Mab was curious; what would he choose? What would be bigger, his curiousity or his desire? She didn't know for sure, but she suspected his curiousity would win. He wanted her again, she didn't doubt that, but she suspected he believed he already had her. That she would allow him to take her again and again. That his charming smile had done it again.

_Ignorant mortal. If you think that, you are truly a fool. No smile will ever be able to do that. _

Liar, Mab suddenly heard in her head. It was that annoying voice again, that reminded her of the reason why she had felt Tiana had betrayed her. That made her remember _him _, no matter how she longed to forget him. Mab forced herself to think of the man beneath her instead of the man of the past. The man that had been so charming and had seemed almost perfect. But no man was. Just like Fernando wasn't.

Fernando finally decided his curiousty won and asked her. " Well, what is your secret cara? You aren't married or anything, are you?". He sounded worried.

Mab , her head still burried in his shoulder smiled. She was a bit suprised he actually worried about that. She hadn't expected him to care. But she would never marry. She despised the very idea of marriage. She didn't want to be binded, she needed to be free and in control. " I'm not married. I despise the concept of marriage. It's just another way to control women really" she said.

Fernando stop stroking for a moment. " Really? I disagree cara. Marriage is something wonderful, if you marry the right person, that is". " Mmm. That is debatable. I don't believe marriage could be positive. It's just horrible. To be bound to someone until death departs you. Awful" she mumbled. His warmth made her very comfortable and relaxed. Peacefull. And a little sleepy.

Fernando, who once again started stroking her hair, laughed softly. It was a deep and genuine laugh. " I don't get your point of view cara, but you are allowed to think that. But I reckon that you despise marriage isn't your secret either?". " Mmm. No, it isn't".

Fernando was silent for a while, probably waiting until she told him. Eventually, he spoke. He was probably too curious to wait. And his desire would win if he didn't ask now , because he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her for much longer Mab knew. She could see the red surrounding him from her eyecorners. It was quite impressive really. That , while he wanted her that much, he still could hold himself back.

" Well, what is it cara? Because, honestly, I can't think of anything. You're mysterious, different I guess, but I can't really say what it is that is so different about you" he whispered.

Mab didn't say anything for a while,just listening to his slightly accelerated breathing. He was definetely turned on.

Eventually, she felt the need to speak. If she didn't, he would probably start something entirely else. Something that required no verbal communication. That required two bodies, doing the ancient dance that man and woman had been doing since their existence.

" I'm a fey, a magical creature. And I'm going to freeze you any minute" she mumbled, a little sleepy. Fernando's hand froze, causing Mab to lift her head so she could see his expression. He looked suprised and confused.

" Don't stop stroking. It feels good" she said before burying her head in his shoulder again. He stroked her hair again and silence fell between them.

Mab suspected he didn't know what to say, so she decided to help him. " I'm not delusional, if you are wondering" she said. She didn't expect him to believe her without evidence, but you never knew. " I didn't say you were, but you have to admit it is a very strange thing to say. Is it a joke or something?".

Mab sighed. " No, it isn't. I'm really not a human. I'm a fey, a winter fey to be precise". " Aha. Interesting. And when.. why.. I really don't know what to say".

Mab sighed again. She had already expected something like this would happen. Humans were ignorant the world of the fey, after all. So she pushed herself up, so he could see her well. And that was when she erased her magical disguise.

She looked like herself again, the stunning, intimidating, powerful queen of the winter fey. She saw his eyes widen and he froze. It was very amusing how his mouth hang open. It was almost.. cute.

She smiled and whispered in his ear. " Do you believe me now?".

She pulled back, to see his expression. He still looked shocked. Mab started to believe she would need to slap him or anything to bring him out of his stupor, but he recovered. " You are really.. I'm not- I'm not dreaming, am I?".

Mab tilted her head, seemingly pondering about his question. Suddenly, she bit him in his neck. Really hard. He cursed. " Jesus Christ! Why did you do that?".

He actually had a print of her teeth and it was bleeding. She had bitten him really hard. It must be painful too. She licked the bitemark before pulling back.

Mab smiled. " You asked me if it was a dream. It isn't. There you have your prove". He grunted. " Great. Thank you".

He noticed her smile grew wider and she got a strange look in her eyes. A feral look. " What? Why are you looking at me like that?". He sounded wary and suspiscious.

Mab chuckled. " I will tell you later. You do believe you aren't dreaming? That this is real?". Fernando sighed. " I'm also not hallicunating or stoned or anything?".

Mab shook her head. "No , you aren't. Face it, this is real". " Maybe it is better that way. To be honest, I don't want to lose you and- Wait a minute! Freezing? Why did you say you would-".

Mab snapped her fingers and immediately, he froze. Literally. She smiled. " Because I plan to use you from my own amusement. See you later". He looked terrified and also hurt. Like he felt she had betrayed him.

Mab chuckled. The fool. Why would she spare him? She didn't need to. He was just a human, a weakling compared to her. He hadn;t done anything that would mean she couldn't freeze him. Nothing kept her from punsihing or using people like she wanted.

Calmly, she collected her clothes and left the room. She spoke an enchantment that locked the door and drove away all humans. She would be back later, to collect him. Right now, she was going to enjoy New Orleans. She had always liked the city. And the ignorant humans inhabiting it. They were such excellent toys after all.

A few hours later, Mab walked back to the hotel. She had spent the past hours shopping. No one knew it of course, but she loved shopping. It was one of the things she had in common with a lot of mortal women.

She had actually bought some very nice clothes. Very expensive clothes. But she didn't need to pay for them anyway, so it didn't matter. She could make anything look like money, no one would ever notice it wasn't money.

She was close to the hotel when someone suddenly grabbed her and pulled her against himself. She was about to change him into a lollipop when she looked as his face and froze.

She stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating and her throat was suddenly dry. All words left her mind, she was absolutely speechless. Her entire body tensed, for more than one reason. And one of the reasons was how near the incredibly handsome man was.

She swallowed, still not breathing, when she looked into his eyes. The eyes she had thought so much about, even when she hated herself for it. Green eyes, green like the pine trees she thought were so beautiful. Eyes which became even darker when he was angry or aroused. Eyes that could also turn gold, strange enough. Eyes that fitted the rest of his perfect appearance. His black, thick and beautful hair. His broad muscles and chest, that made any woman ( and a lot of men too) drool when he took his shirt off. His strong legs. His small hips. His full, luscious mouth, that could give a woman so much pleasure. Everything.

Even though her body was on fire, Mab's voice was cold as ever when she spoke. " Silvano. What is the meaning of this?".

Silvano, the only man that had ever really meant anything to her. The man she might have fallen in love with, if she would ever admit that to herself. One of the- No _the _most handsome man ever. And the only man ever that had managed to hurt herself. By choosing her best friend as wife.

**And it is revealed! Oh, I just had to do this. A little cliche, but nonetheless good, right? I mean, it happens a lot. Two best friends want the same man and... it ruins their friendship. Maybe more about that in the next chapter. **


End file.
